


Trois Étés

by tomlindrugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Enemies to Lovers, France (Country), M/M, Mental Illness, Spain (country), Summer, Underage Drinking, Vraiment, because reasons duh, c'est surtout implicite quand ils sont jeunes, crises existentielles, fluff (c'est rare mais c'est là), grosse dose de angst, ils font des trucs avec du lait vous verrez, j'ai toujours rêvé de mettre ce tag donc appréciez, lait, le soleil est un personnage secondaire lui aussi, les joies des amours estivaux, louis est un con au début mais soyez patient.e.s, louis sait parler espagnol, mais c'est doux aussi des fois promis, mort de personnages secondaires (offscreen), ni L ni H ne meurent, quality family time, rien de hard, rimes involontaires, some sexual content, tentative de suicide (description graphique), une bande d'ados précoces, ville fictive, vous allez en bouffer, vous pouvez respirer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindrugs/pseuds/tomlindrugs
Summary: C'est l'été.Harry a quatorze, quinze, puis vingt ans.En vacances, à l’âge fragile où tout se joue, il rencontre Louis, un garçon plus vieux pour qui il éprouve rapidement une vive admiration.Si au début tout semble les opposer, ce sont pourtant leurs corps qui parlent le mieux. Ils se toisent, se cherchent, s’affrontent et se rapprochent, bruts et tendres à la fois. Et à ses côtés, sous son toucher, Harry ne se sent plus si petit.Sur la côte d’Andalousie, au pied du massif du Jura ou encore au coeur de la capitale, ils se retrouvent pour trois étés, dans tous les désirs, les errances, le sérieux et la violence des premiers amours.Au final, peut-être que le soleil y était pour quelque chose.





	1. Le Premier Été

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> heureuse de pouvoir enfin publier quelque chose à nouveau. ce n’était pas vraiment prévu: j’ai eu une idée un jour, et j’ai commencé à faire un plan le soir même. mes vacances m’ont inspirée, d’où le thème: l’amour estival.
> 
> ce n’est pas une fic historique !!! pour une fois. ça se déroule à notre époque, et aussi dans un futur très proche, dans lequel je dépeins mon pessimisme et ma vision très dystopique de notre avenir si le réchauffement climatique continue sur ce chemin. 
> 
> cette histoire est assez courte: elle est divisée en trois longues parties, plus un petit épilogue. l’histoire suit, la majorité du temps, le point de vue de harry, l’accompagne à l’âge de 14, 15, puis 20 ans. la narration change un peu selon son âge; sa maturité et sa vision des choses évoluent avec le temps.
> 
> chaque partie se déroule dans un endroit différent, où harry et louis se retrouvent chaque fois.  
> le premier chapitre se situe dans une ville espagnole côtière et FICTIVE. maravilla n’existe pas. elle serait considérée comme une ville en Andalousie qui attire beaucoup de touristes pendant l’été surtout.
> 
> à cause d’une erreur stupide et un peu difficile à réparer, cette histoire est un univers alternatif incroyable où les billets pour lollapalooza sont miraculeusement encore disponibles à l’achat une semaine avant le festival…. passez par-dessus ma faute, je vous en prie, fermez les yeux, je vous aime.
> 
> je l’ai dit dans les tags, je le rappelle ici:
> 
> il y a une description graphique d’une tentative de suicide (pas de sang ni rien, et qui n’aboutit pas, mais tout de même). mais ni louis, ni harry ne meurent.
> 
> la mort de certains personnages secondaires est mentionnée, mais c’est toujours “off-screen” (je connais le terme pour un film mais pas pour l’écriture oops).
> 
> sexual content: c’est là, je vais pas vous mentir, mais c’est vraiment rien de hard, surtout pas quand L&H sont jeunes, et même quand ils sont plus vieux, c’est rien d’affolant non plus. 
> 
> je n’ai vécu à aucun endroit mentionné dans cette histoire. s’il y a des trucs qui collent pas…. encore une fois fermez les yeux s’il vous plaît :(
> 
> j'espère que ça vous plaira, enjoy xx
> 
> (je suis sur twitter: @tomlindruggie , venez dire bonjour !!)

_Oh, to see without my eyes_   
_The first time that you kissed me_   
_Boundless by the time I cried_   
_I built your walls around me_

_*_

Le premier des trois étés se présente à lui un matin du mois d’avril, lorsqu’Anne et Robin lui annoncent qu’ils partent tous à Maravilla jusqu’à la fin du mois d’août. À l’entente de cette nouvelle, Charlie, son voisin et seul ami, lui glisse qu’il devrait en profiter pour polir son image et être au top de son jeu de séduction; là-bas, lui avait-il dit, les filles sont belles, et tombent facilement sous le charme des étrangers, parce que le français, c’est connu, cela sonne toujours bien aux oreilles des autres. Charlie en savait quelque chose, il y avait déjà passé un été. _T’vois, même si elles captent rien, ça les fait fondre._

Mais Harry n’est pas comme Charlie, ils sont même diamétralement opposés et leur entourage se demande souvent comment, par tous les diables, est-ce que ces deux garçons ont pu devenir amis, et le demeurer. Charlie est plus vieux de trois ans et vit comme si chaque jour était le dernier, fait de la muscu et s’en vante à qui veut l’entendre, et Harry…. Harry n’est pas comme ça.

Avant de le laisser partir, le matin du départ, Charlie prend Harry à part dans son garage, là où il réparait la chaîne de son vélo en vue d’une excursion plus tard dans la journée.

\- Tu sais, tu m’inquiètes, il lui marmonne alors que ses mains s’affairent à fixer la chaîne.

Harry s’adosse au mur, non pas sans un bref coup d’œil derrière lui, histoire de situer les étagères et de ne rien faire tomber. Le garage est petit et très encombré. Il y a longtemps que la petite Renault du père de Charlie n’y entre plus. Il regarde par la grande porte coulissante et voit ses parents qui chargent les valises à l’arrière d’un taxi, garé sur le côté. Le chauffeur attend à l’intérieur de la voiture et à l’aide d’un mouchoir, éponge son front en sueur. L’asphalte semble onduler sous la chaleur. Gemma n’aide pas à placer les bagages. Elle est adossée à la portière, les yeux rivés sur son portable sur lequel elle tape à toute vitesse.

\- Allô ? l’interpelle Charlie.

\- T’exagères.

\- Je serais plus enthousiaste à ta place. J’espère que tu vas te taper quelqu’un.

Harry sourit malgré lui.

\- Je suis pas comme toi. Et j’ai quatorze ans.

\- En route vers la tombe, donc. Où est ta cane ?

\- Pff.

Anne crie son nom et lui fait signe de se dépêcher de les rejoindre. Harry lui répond qu’il arrive. Il dissimule son léger malaise en frottant son propre bras, il n’ose pas faire le premier pas.

\- Bon, bah… j’y vais.

Charlie a compris. Il se relève, les mains sales d’une mixture noire et graisseuse. Il ouvre grand les bras et fait un demi-sourire qui dévoile une dentition parfaite malgré son allure de casse-cou. Harry va s’y loger et se sent tout de suite mieux. Charlie sent bon la lavande – la dernière odeur à laquelle il se serait attendu, venant de lui – et cela le rassure.

\- Bonnes vacances. Plus sérieusement. Reviens en un seul morceau.

\- Je vais pas à la guerre, non plus.

\- Je sais. Allez. Bye bye.

\- Bonnes vacances à toi aussi.

Harry commence à quitter, ses jambes sont soudainement plus lourdes, elles le ralentissent quelque peu, le nœud dans son estomac se resserre.

\- Je t’appelle pas ? lance Charlie.

\- Nan.

\- Parfait.

Une fois installé dans la voiture et une fois sa ceinture bouclée, Harry se sent tout petit sur le banc du taxi. Et, il l’apprendra, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu’il a l’impression de flotter dans un univers où tout est trop grand, trop bruyant, trop vif.

Harry a quatorze ans, et comme beaucoup d’autres garçons de son âge, il cherche encore sa place.

Gemma est assise près de lui, sur la banquette la plus à l’arrière, là où les fenêtres sont fumées et les protègent du soleil qui tape très fort à onze heures. Ses jambes sont remontées sur le siège et elle écrit un pavé de texte sur son portable, ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles.

\- Ça va, mon ange ? demande Anne en se retournant vers lui.

Harry acquiesce. Sa mère, depuis son siège derrière le chauffeur, pose sa main sur son genou dénudé par son vieux short en jean.

\- Tu as dit au revoir à Charlie?

\- Mhm.

\- C’est un bon gars, Charlie, commente son beau-père. Solide sur ses jambes, bien comme il faut.

\- Oui, je l’aime bien, Anne répond en retirant son chapeau de paille pour se recoiffer. Il est très poli, malgré les apparences.

Harry est vite oublié. Devant lui, ses parents discutent et parlent de Charlie et de son père, veuf depuis trois ans. Ils affirment que le pauvre homme n’aurait pas pu s’en sortir sans le soutien de son fils, qui aide beaucoup à la maison apparemment, et qui s’occupe de lui sans jamais ronchonner.

Le chauffeur démarre, le compteur se met en marche et Harry regarde le prix du trajet augmenter, en route vers l’aéroport. Puis, il regarde par la fenêtre, contemplant la ville qui défile à travers la vitre fumée.

*

C’est en fin d’après-midi que la famille arrive enfin à destination, lorsque le soleil s’apprête à se coucher et que l’air est encore dense, témoignant de la chaleur accablante qu’il a dû faire pendant la journée. Leur avion a eu quelques heures de retard et la fatigue a terrassé Anne et Gemma qui dorment dans la voiture de location. Robin se gare devant l’immeuble où ils avaient loué un appartement pour l’été. Au loin, le soleil couchant se reflète sur l’eau qui scintille et qui paraît accueillante après cette journée passée à baigner dans l’humidité. Harry sent sa peau qui colle, il ne veut qu’une chose : prendre une douche.

Robin réveille sa femme et Gemma, et leur indique qu’ils sont arrivés. Ils descendent de la voiture, mais Harry et sa sœur ne bougent pas.

Gemma laisse échapper un bâillement et se relève doucement. Elle s’était endormie contre l’épaule de son frère.

\- Tu captes quelque chose ? Elle lui demande en ouvrant son portable.

\- Mh… Laisse-moi voir.

Harry s’empare de son propre téléphone; il n’y touche quasiment jamais et est l’un des rares gamins de son âge à n’y porter presque aucun intérêt. Il l’utilise pour passer le temps dans les moments ennuyeux ou pour prévenir ses parents de sa position, mais ne parle avec personne. Il recherche des signaux Wi-Fi : rien ne s’affiche.

\- Non.

\- Merde, Gemma chuchote. Tu crois qu’il y a la Wi-Fi à l’intérieur ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Je te promets, si Robin a pris un appart sans réseau…

Sur ces mots, elle ouvre la fenêtre avec la petite manivelle sur le côté de la portière. Elle sort la tête et demande, pleine d’espoir :

\- Robin, il y a internet dans l’appart ?

Le concerné tire la dernière valise qu’il place sur le trottoir. Il ferme le coffre.

\- Nope.

Gemma se laisse tomber sur le siège, au bord de la combustion spontanée. Elle demeure silencieuse, malgré ses joues qui prennent une légère teinte rouge. Elle n’ose plus crier sur son beau-père depuis la dernière fois. Celle où leur dispute avait réussi à faire pleurer leur mère. Gemma se contient, pianote sur ses genoux avec ses doigts pour se calmer. Harry trouve cela amusant.

\- Tu sais, à ton âge, on vivait très bien sans internet, ajoute Robin depuis le trottoir. Regarde Harry par exemple.

Gemma hausse simplement les sourcils et marmonne, assez bas pour que seul Harry puisse l’entendre :

\- Papa, il nous aurait jamais emmenés dans le ghetto.

\- Pff… le ghetto. T’abuses.

À court d’idée, mais loin d’en avoir fini, Gemma appuie sa tempe contre la fenêtre. Elle compte leur annoncer qu’elle allait explorer le quartier à la recherche d’un café ou d’un McDo, histoire d’envoyer un rapide messages à ses copines. Elle n’a pas le temps : dehors, Anne pousse un cri de surprise.

\- C’est pas vrai ! Elle s’exclame joyeusement.

Gemma se retourne et regarde à travers le pare-brise; elle plisse les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par le soleil.

\- Maman a reconnu quelqu’un, je crois. Regarde.

Harry obéit, curieux de voir de qui il pouvait bien s’agir. Ils étaient loin de Bordeaux. Et pourtant, c’est vers ce couple que s’avance leur mère. Un homme fume une cigarette près du grand portail de l’immeuble voisin, et une jolie femme aux joues toutes roses se tient près de lui et semblait jusqu’ici préoccupée par son téléphone portable. Elle paraît tout aussi surprise de voir Anne. Elle abandonne tout, court vers elle et lui saute presque dans les bras.

\- Oh, c’est Jay, on dirait, Gemma chuchote. Tu te souviens d’elle ?

\- Bof… Ça me dit un truc, mais…

\- On va dire bonjour, viens.

Ils défont leurs ceintures et quittent enfin la voiture. Les retrouvailles entre les deux femmes sont assez émouvantes à voir; Harry croit même repérer des larmes qui perlent aux coins des yeux de sa mère. 

Le visage de leur voisine se change en une expression de choc lorsqu’elle voit Gemma qui s’avance vers elle.

\- Non… C’est pas Gemma, ça, si ?

\- Elle a grandi, hein ? Anne répond simplement, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

Celle qui s’appelait probablement Jay prend Gemma dans ses bras, lui fait mille compliments, lui dit qu’elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à Anne dans sa jeunesse. La jeune fille lui dit qu’elle vient tout juste d’avoir seize ans, et cette information est reçue avec un soupir et un, _bah ça alors, ça fait si longtemps ?_ _Je me souviens quand tu venais tout juste de naître…_

Harry se tient à l’écart quand toutes les présentations se font. Il apprend que sa mère et cette femme, qui s’appelle Johannah, en fin de compte, sont amies. Elles ont grandi ensemble dans le Jura, là où il était né, et étaient restées copines. Jay l’a vu naître lui et Gemma, puis les deux femmes s’étaient perdues de vue lorsque l’ex-mari d’Anne avait été muté à Bordeaux après quelques années. Elles avaient gardé contact aussi longtemps qu’elles ont pu, puis, inévitablement, s’étaient un peu délaissées l’une l’autre. Harry apprend aussi que Jay a sept enfants. Il écarquille les yeux à l’entente de ce nombre, cela fait rire tout le monde.

Anne se présente au nouveau mari de Jay, et cette dernière fait de même avec Robin. Elles réalisent qu’elles ont toutes deux été divorcées (Jay, plus d’une fois). La conversation reprend lorsqu’Anne fait remarquer qu’ils sont tous en vacances au même endroit.

\- C’est fou, quand même, elle constate, en regardant autour d’elle.

\- Tu m’étonnes. Avec Dan, on vient ici tous les étés depuis cinq ans. Sauf l’été dernier, on…

Harry décide de s’éclipser à ce moment-là. Trop de monde. Trop de bruit. Trop d’attentes. Il ne se sent pas à l’aise dans les situations sociales en général; Charlie le sait, et l’embête souvent à propos de cela.

Il prend les clés des mains de son beau-père, tire sa valise et se dirige vers l’appartement. Il rentre prendre une douche avant même d’avoir exploré leur demeure pour l’été. Il sait tout de même que c’est assez spacieux, et qu’il a une chambre pour lui tout seul.

Lorsqu’il sort de la salle de bain toute embuée, le visage rouge, les cheveux trempés et une serviette qui le recouvre maladroitement, il retrouve ses parents, sa sœur et le couple voisin, tous assis dans le séjour autour d’un tas de petits gâteaux et de thé. Il se demande combien de temps a duré sa douche. Il s’habille rapidement dans sa chambre et part les rejoindre malgré lui.

\- Quel âge tu as, Harry ? l’interpelle Jay, dès qu’il s’assoit.

\- Quatorze.

\- Mon Lou en a seize, comme ta sœur. Vous allez bien vous entendre, je crois. Tu te souviens de lui ?

Anne répond à sa place.

\- Oh, il était petit… Il devait avoir, quoi… trois ans ? Et Louis en avait cinq.

\- C’est vrai, Jay acquiesce en buvant son thé. Maintenant, je m’en souviens. Ils étaient inséparables. Collés, l’un à l’autre, ils étaient à croquer. Louis était fou de lui, d’ailleurs.

\- Oui ! Anne s’exclame. Ils refusaient de faire la sieste s’ils n’étaient pas dans le même lit, c’était du jamais vu.

Gemma pouffe de rire, assise sur le bras d’un grand canapé, elle dévisage son frère en l’attente d’une réaction. Il reste impassible.

\- Louis, il doit se souvenir de toi, Jay lui sourit. Je m’en rappelle… Ça me revient, vraiment. J’avais complètement oublié.

\- Les enfants, ils ont une baby-sitter ici ? demande Anne. Si tu veux sortir, avec Dan…

\- Non. Ils ont Louis, elle pouffe de rire. C’est leur maman, quand maman n’est pas là…. Plus sérieusement, il est très responsable. Il sait tout faire. Il est aussi très doué en espagnol, c’est pratique, ici.

\- Il doit avoir bien grandi.

\- Oh, oui. Et il est beau, mon garçon. Tu veux voir une photo ?

Jay sort son portable et fait défiler ses photos, elle en montre une à Anne, qui sourit tendrement.

\- Mon Dieu, il te ressemble tellement…

Harry est trop loin pour voir la photo et se contente de regarder l’écran éteint de la grande télévision. Il lui tarde d’aller dormir. Ça discute, ça rit de bon cœur, ça mange, ça fait connaissance, même les hommes s’y mettent, mais Harry n’y participe presque pas. Il ne parle que lorsqu’il est interrogé et se contente d’observer. Il regarde Jay, se dit qu’elle est belle, et essaie d’imaginer de quoi son fils a l’air. Il ne se souvient pas de lui, aussi fort avait-il essayé de se remémorer un petit garçon avec qui il aurait supposément partagé les premières années de sa vie dans le Jura. D’après les louanges qui lui ont été faites ce soir, il s’attend à voir débarquer l’un des disciples du Christ.

Lorsqu’il commence à se faire tard, on fait les aux revoir. Jay leur propose de se retrouver le lendemain et d’aller ensemble à la plage. Elle glisse à Harry que Louis sera très content de le revoir, et pour toute réponse, Harry sourit, innocemment.

*

Le soleil est brûlant et impitoyable, à Maravilla. Il ne fait pas la différence entre les organismes qui ont besoin de lui, et ceux qui se trouvent simplement sur son chemin. Il donne. Et il donne très fort. Harry l’apprendra à ses dépens.

Les pavés de la route brûlent sous la plante des pieds nus. Les quelques malheureux chiens errants arpentent le quartier à la recherche d’un peu d’ombre, se cachent sous les voitures ou longent les murs, protégés par les grands toits.

Harry sirote son jus de fruits sur la terrasse, à la table du petit déjeuner, et plisse les yeux face à la lumière trop vive. Gemma lui file discrètement les croûtes de son pain perdu et sourit innocemment à leur mère.

\- T’as vu le serveur ? Gemma chuchote à son frère en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- Mh.

\- Mh, quoi, mh ? Elle murmure en se penchant vers lui. Il est trop beau. En plus, il est jeune.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Harry… Tu peux trouver un mec beau sans passer pour un homo, t’es au courant ?

Harry a le vertige tout à coup. Il espère que ses parents n’ont rien entendu.

\- C’est pas ça, arrête.

\- Alors, dis.

\- Okay, il est beau, Harry répond vaguement et pique sa fourchette dans son assiette, tentant d’attraper les derniers petits raisins. Tu soûles.

\- Avec tes doigts, triple idiot.

Gemma attrape les petits fruits avec ses doigts et les mange elle-même.

\- Oh, le voilà qui revient.

Le jeune homme au tablier bleu nuit, muni d’une carafe d’eau, s’approche de leur table et remplit le verre quasi-vide de Gemma qui ne peut plus se contenir.

\- _Gracias !_ Mucho, euh, _muchas gracias !_

Le serveur rit de bon cœur, faisant apparaître d’adorables ridules aux coins de ses yeux. Son visage est recouvert de taches de rousseur et ses cheveux sont tout bouclés.

\- _De nada_.

Il repart, et Gemma jubile sur place.

\- Ça veut dire quoi _de nada_ ? C’était un compliment ?

*

Au parking près de la plage, dès que la voiture de location s’immobilise, Harry sort et referme derrière lui. Il étouffait à l’intérieur. Ses pieds nus foulent l’asphalte brûlante, et il se sent soudainement exposé. Il n’a que son short et, lorsqu’il baisse les yeux, réalise combien son corps le complexe. Il est tout maigre, trop grand pour son âge, comme un enfant dans le corps d’un jeune adulte, et blanc comme un linge. Il croise les bras sur son torse, courbe involontairement le dos et baisse la tête, fixant ses pieds. Trois autres portes claquent et Robin ouvre le coffre pour en sortir serviettes, chaises et sacs. Il jette un coup d’œil rapide à sa sœur : elle est aussi blanche que lui, mais cela ne semble pas la déranger. Elle met ses lunettes de soleil et aide à transporter les affaires.

Une grande voiture se gare près de la leur et leur bloque le chemin. En voyant le sourire sur le visage de sa maman, Harry comprend.

La jolie femme qu’ils avaient rencontré la veille sort la première, vêtue d’une longue robe soleil et du même chapeau de paille que celui d’Anne. Ses cheveux sont longs et tout ondulés; elle fait très jeune. Elle enlace Anne pour lui dire bonjour, puis fait sortir tout le monde de la voiture. Harry compte les enfants. Ils sont six… Pas sept. 

\- Alors, alors… Jay commence, toute enthousiaste. Elle, c’est Charlotte.

Elle la présente en posant ses mains sur les épaules bronzées d’une petite blonde aux grands yeux bleus.

\- Celle qui porte les sacs, c’est Félicité. Les deux filles, c’est Daisy et Phoebe. Je leur ai dit de s’habiller différemment pour que vous puissiez vous habituer… En bleu, c’est Daisy. Et puis…

Elle soulève du sol une petite fille rousse et la prend dans ses bras. La fillette cache son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

\- Elle, c’est Doris. Et le petit blond, c’est son frère jumeau. Il s’appelle Ernest. Ils viennent de se réveiller, donnez-leur un peu de temps et ils se mettront à courir partout !

Anne reste sans voix un moment. Elle est si émue de voir tout ce petit monde. Les salutations durent longtemps, et Harry en a plus qu’assez d’embrasser des joues à longueur de journée. Il ne sait jamais s’il faut faire la bise une, deux, trois ou quatre fois.

\- Je leur ai parlé de vous. Je crois que les filles vont bien s’entendre… Lottie et Gemma ont à peu près le même âge, non ?

\- Un an de différence, confirme Charlotte avec un petit sourire.

\- Parfait, alors.

Avant de se mettre en route à pied, Anne regarde autour d’elle.

\- Où est Louis ?

\- Oh, j’avais oublié d’emmener des bouteilles d’eau. Il est allé en acheter à la supérette, il nous rejoint, ne t’inquiètes pas.

\- J’ai très hâte de le voir, en tout cas.

\- Lui aussi !

*

Harry traîne derrière. Ses pieds s’enfoncent dans le sable chaud et il a peine à marcher sans trébucher. Loin devant lui, sa famille et celle de Jay cherchent l’endroit idéal où s’installer. Gemma aussi est un peu à la traîne. Elle discute calmement avec Charlotte et Félicité, qui décident de se répartir les gros sacs entre elles.

Quelques fois, quand elle s’assure que personne ne la remarque, Félicité se tourne pour le regarder, lui. Lorsque Harry lui fait un signe timide de la main, la jeune fille, effarée, se retourne et fait mine de l’ignorer.

Les vagues sont calmes. Elles roulent doucement, s’écrasent et s’échouent sans hâte contre le sable mouillé. C’est une belle journée.

Les hommes installent les parasols et tout le monde prend place sur les chaises longues ou sur les serviettes. Gemma montre quelque chose à Charlotte sur son portable, et Félicité aide les plus petits à mettre de la crème solaire. Elle en badigeonne les jumeaux, surtout.

Harry a à peine le temps de s’asseoir que Jay s’exclame :

\- Ah, il est là !

Elle se relève; sa robe vole au gré du vent.

\- Lou ! Ici ! Elle crie en faisant de grands gestes avec la main.

Assis sur sa serviette, Harry se retourne et plisse les yeux. Au loin, sur le parking, il peut deviner la silhouette d’un jeune garçon. Lorsqu’il est assez proche, il voit la caisse de bouteilles qu’il transporte. Il rejoint Jay et les dépose à l’ombre.

\- Merci, mon Lou, elle dit, et l’embrasse sur la tempe. Elles sont bien froides, hein ?

Elle ne le laisse pas répondre et le présente à Anne et Robin.

\- Voilà, c’est lui.

Il salue les parents chaleureusement.

Harry se rappelle tout juste qu’il doit respirer.

Louis est beau, Jay n’a pas menti. Un charme indéniable, qui frappe dès la première seconde, délicat et captivant à la fois. Il a la peau dorée, mordue par le soleil, qui pèle au niveau de ses épaules larges, un corps ferme, svelte mais pas maigre, pas comme Harry. Il a une touffe de cheveux châtain, coiffés négligemment sur le côté, un visage tout fin et des yeux d’un bleu plus clair que celui de ses frères et sœurs, un bleu qui ressort par rapport à sa peau sombre, un bleu qui donne soif, et qui fait presque mal à voir. Harry, ça le transperce dès le début. Il dévisage Louis sans la moindre gêne; ses doigts s’enfoncent dans le sable à côté de sa serviette.

Après avoir salué Gemma, Louis le regarde enfin.

\- C’est Harry, dit Jay. Il te dit quelque chose, maintenant que tu le vois, ou rien du tout ?

Louis garde le silence. Il ne sourit pas. Tout le monde les observe, la parole en suspens, en l’attente d’un miracle.

\- Bah alors ? insiste Jay en riant et en s’emparant d’une bouteille d’eau. Tu dis rien ?

\- Ouais, je me souviens.

Sa voix aussi est belle. Elle n’est pas grave, ni rauque, elle est plutôt cristalline, une tonalité unique, que l’on n’entend pas souvent chez les garçons.

Harry reçoit un coup de coude de la part de sa mère.

\- Lève-toi, dis-lui bonjour. Sois poli.

Louis lui tend la main; Harry s’en saisit. Il l’aide à se relever. Ils font à peu près la même taille, mais Louis l’intimide terriblement pour une raison qui lui échappe encore. Son regard austère l’afflige presque immédiatement, il ressent comme une envie de reculer. Ils se font la bise, et s’accordent silencieusement : deux, ça suffit. Harry se laisse mollement retomber sur le sable et Louis file s’installer à l’autre bout du monde. Il s’assure que tout le monde a mis de la crème, que les petits sont bien hydratés. Il réajuste un parasol et part vers l’océan, puis disparaît.

Jay fronce les sourcils en appliquant de la crème sur ses bras.

\- Je m’attendais à plus d’enthousiasme de sa part, je vais pas vous mentir.

\- Il s’habituera, Anne la rassure. On leur laisse le temps. Ça fait un moment, quand même… Harry, mon ange, tu vas te baigner ?

\- Non. Peut-être plus tard.

Harry s’allonge sur le ventre et ferme les yeux. Gemma met une playlist des meilleurs hits de l’été sur son portable, et il s’imagine être ailleurs.

*

C’est trois quarts d’heure plus tard, lorsqu’Anne secoue doucement son épaule, que Harry émerge de son sommeil. Il lève la tête, tout perdu.

\- Harry… t’as brûlé.

\- Quoi…

\- Je t’avais dit de mettre de la crème avant de sortir.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de s’asseoir. Son dos le démange; il sait qu’il va passer la pire nuit de sa vie.

Il frotte ses yeux et s’empare des lunettes fumées de son beau-père, qu’il place rapidement sur son nez. Au loin, les vagues ont pris de l’altitude. Il repère quelques surfeurs. Un vendeur ambulant passe devant eux et leur propose quelque chose en espagnol. Jay fait un simple signe de la main, puis se rallonge sur sa chaise.

\- Tu parles un peu espagnol, Harry ? Elle lui demande, en repositionnant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Quelques mots. Ce que j’ai appris à l’école.

\- C’est bien, tu pourras aider tes parents un peu.

\- Ouais, peut-être.

Il se tourne vers Anne qui s’évente avec un magazine. Elle lui sourit, puis lui offre une bouteille d’eau qu’il accepte avec joie. Il engloutit son contenu presque d’une traite.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre Louis, suggère Jay. Il n’est pas loin, je crois, il doit être… Il est là-bas, tu le vois ? Le short rouge près du filet.

Et parce que c’est Jay qui le demande, Harry se voit mal lui dire non. Il se lève malgré lui, se débarrasse du sable collant sur ses membres et contourne les autres enfants. Il marche en fixant ses pieds et en se répétant que tout ira bien.

_C’est juste un mec comme les autres. Sois cool. Sois cool, le rend pas mal à l’aise, et tout ira bien._

Lorsqu’il parvient à sa hauteur, il réalise avec horreur que Louis n’est pas tout seul. Il traîne avec trois autres garçons de son âge, dont un qui fume une cigarette, qui a tout d’un voyou, l’allure dégagée. Louis est là depuis plus longtemps qu’eux. Il a dû se faire des amis. Et puis leur famille vient ici chaque été; pourquoi cela l’étonne-t-il ?

L’un d’entre eux remarque que Harry les observe et en glisse un mot discret à Louis. Celui-ci se retourne à peine. Il leur marmonne quelque chose, puis ils s’éloignent tous.

Harry les regarde partir sans réagir. Sa gorge se resserre, mais il l’ignore. Au lieu de les suivre, il se dirige vers l’océan et marche jusqu’à ce que l’eau lui arrive au ras du nombril. Il regarde l’eau qui lèche la peau de son ventre, sent le sable et les algues entre ses orteils, écoute le cri des vagues et des oiseaux et du maître-nageur qui siffle pour qu’il recule.

Il obéit. Mais il se dit qu’un jour, il aura la foi de venir ici pendant la nuit, de s’enfoncer dans l’immensité noire et de respirer un bon coup. Il le mérite.

*

Les deux familles déjeunent dans un petit bistrot pas très loin de la plage. Ils collent trois tables et demandent des chaises hautes pour les deux petits. Harry et Louis se retrouvent face à face.

\- _Podemos_ , euh... chaises hautes... _sillas altas? Para los niños?_ Robin demande dans un espagnol très précaire.

Heureusement, le serveur comprend.

Ils sont assis à l’intérieur, à l’abri de la chaleur et de la lumière. Les joues de Harry sont rouges et irritées par le soleil, et il somnole à table. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs sont encore tout mouillés et lui retombent sur les yeux. Il appuie son menton dans le creux de sa paume et regarde dans le vide, blasé. Anne secoue un menu en carton devant lui, il s’en saisit. Avant de lire, il risque un regard vers Louis.

Une paire d’yeux bleus rencontrent les siens. Même pris sur le fait, Louis ne le fuit pas. Cela a l’effet d’un coup de défibrillateur sur Harry. Il n’a plus sommeil. Intimidé, il baisse le regard. Il scanne le menu, opte pour une pizza, un choix sécuritaire dans un pays étranger, et boit l’eau glacée posée devant lui.

La table est très animée. Tout le monde s’entend visiblement bien, et les petits ont beaucoup d’énergie. Seuls Harry et Louis gardent un silence digne d’une tombe. Leurs regards se croisent une fois de temps en temps, par accident, ou pas. Ils mangent en silence, boivent en silence, s’occupent en silence. Pour la première fois, Harry est bien content d’avoir un téléphone portable et des jeux.

À côté d’eux, Gemma et Lottie sont de véritables pipelettes; plus personne ne les arrête. Elles parlent, ricanent, s’esclaffent et même quelques fois éclatent de rire. Tout cela, alors qu’elles s’étaient officiellement rencontrées il y a quelques heures à peine.

Jay mène la conversation. Elle rit tout le temps, raconte les meilleures histoires, et s’assure que tout le monde a ce qu’il faut. Entre deux anecdotes, elle jette des coups d’œil discrets aux garçons. Elle sourit, mais il est évident que cela l’attriste un peu.

Même Harry l’a remarqué, et il le sait. Il sent ce malaise, il sent cette tension, cette pression de la part des autres pour qu’ils brisent enfin la glace.

Après le restaurant, Harry dit au revoir à tout le monde, et évite délibérément Louis.

*

Les petites matinées en bord de mer entre les deux familles deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes. Ils s’y installent après le petit-déjeuner, parfois pris en commun dans un café réputé du quartier, et profitent des quelques heures durant lesquelles le soleil n’a pas encore atteint son paroxysme pour paresser sur la plage. De nombreuses amitiés se créent et tout ce petit monde semble passer d’excellentes vacances. Tous, sauf deux.

C’était un de ces jours où la brise matinale pendait en rideaux humides le long de la côte sous une bande de ciel bien bleu. Les parents de Harry avaient un peu tardé et l’avaient envoyé seul, lui et sa sœur, prétextant un énorme coup de fatigue. Gemma retrouve bien vite celle qui était devenue sa meilleure copine du moment et, toutes les deux, elles s’éloignent pour aller sauter dans les vagues. Harry étale sa serviette au sol et s’y assoit, grimaçant en sentant son dos le démanger. Son coup de soleil se dissipait et laissait derrière lui les traces disgracieuses de sa peau qui pèle. Jay le remarque instantanément. Elle repère son fils qui surveillait les jumeaux dans leur petite piscine gonflable.

\- Lou, viens ici une minute.

Louis et Harry s’échangent un regard rapide de loin, puis Louis obéit. Il s’avance, confiant dans sa démarche, mais assez peu sûr de lui d’après les traits crispés de son doux visage. Il s’arrête devant eux.

\- Tu l’aides à mettre de la crème solaire sur son dos. Regarde comme il a brûlé l’autre jour.

\- C’est mon problème peut-être ? il rétorque sèchement, sans y réfléchir.

Autour de lui, on se tait. On les regarde.

\- C’était pas une question, Louis, reprend Jay. Tu l’aides, seulement. Je te demande pas de l’euthanasier. Tiens.

Elle lui tend une bouteille de crème solaire, fermement, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu’il n’avait pas lieu de discuter. Louis se contient, crispe la mâchoire et s’exécute. Il va s’accroupir derrière Harry qui retient son souffle.

\- T’es pas obligé de le faire, Harry chuchote.

\- Ma mère m’y force. Ne complique pas les choses, il répond à voix basse.

Il sent les mains et les doigts de Louis, enduits de la substance crémeuse, qui massent et caressent sa peau. Mais ses gestes sont machinaux, cliniques. Il sait qu’ils sont observés. Dès qu’il juge en avoir mis assez, Louis bondit sur ses pieds et se met en route vers l’eau sans regarder derrière lui.

\- Excuse-le, Harry. Tu veux un peu d’eau ?

Harry acquiesce. Cela ne semble plus le perturber autant qu’au premier jour. Il s’y est même habitué, en quelque sorte. Et de toute manière, il s’entend assez bien avec tout le monde. Les filles l’apprécient, et il fait toujours mourir de rire les petits jumeaux lorsqu’il éternue à cause du soleil. Il ne fait pas exprès, et il ne fait pas beaucoup d’efforts, mais il est heureux que cela fonctionne.

Quelques fois, il ose aller se baigner seul. Il plonge sous les vagues et nage jusqu’aux bouées flottantes et revient; il n’a besoin de personne. Lorsqu’il croise Louis et ses amis (ces trois garçons bronzés à souhait, aux cheveux abîmés par l’eau salée et au regard malveillant), il fait mine de les ignorer. Mais il est toujours conscient que, quelque part, près de lui, se trouve le plus beau garçon qu’il lui ait été donné de voir, et qu’il le détestait sans raison apparente. Ça le grugeait de l’intérieur, même s’il n’aimait pas se l’avouer. Dès la première minute, Harry avait ressenti ce besoin fort et _humiliant_ de se faire aimer par Louis – ou du moins, se faire apprécier.

Ce qu’il aime par-dessus tout, c’est s’asseoir sur le sable, les cuisses ramenées contre son torse, les bras entourant ses jambes, une joue moite appuyée sur l’un de ses genoux, tout en regardant Louis jouer au volley, un peu plus loin, près du grand filet. Il aime voir son corps en mouvement, les muscles de son dos qui suivent ses gestes brutaux, ses tendons visibles lorsqu’il se positionne pour recevoir le ballon, la galbe de ses mollets, son boxer gris qui dépasse toujours du haut de son short, ses pieds auxquels le sable colle, ses cheveux en bataille. Et lorsque Louis vient se rallonger sur sa serviette après un moment passé en mer, dégoulinant d’eau et un peu essoufflé, Harry le regarde sécher. Il fait attention à ce qu’on ne le voit pas et il sait pertinemment qu’il n’y a rien de normal dans son comportement, mais voir sa peau qui luit au soleil, voir ses poils blonds et tous fins sur son corps, la courbe de son dos et celle de ses fesses sous son short – cela n’a pas de prix. Louis dort presque toujours sur le ventre, une serviette lui recouvrant la tête. C’est comme s’il l’invitait à l’admirer sous toutes ses coutures. _Regarde-moi, je ne te verrai pas_ , _promis._

Harry prend conscience de la gravité de ses pensées lorsqu’il se surprend à vouloir passer sa langue le long de son torse, du bas de son nombril jusqu’au creux de son cou, pour y goûter le sel et l’eau et la sueur.

*

C’est lors d’un énième dîner en terrasse, juste avant la tombée de la nuit, que les deux garçons semblent enfin prendre leurs aises. Une musique entraînante et aux fortes sonorités espagnoles anime la soirée. Les petites maisons visibles le long de la côte s’illuminent petit à petit, et l’endroit se met à ressembler, lentement mais sûrement, à une véritable carte postale. L’air salé remonte et souffle, amenant avec lui tout un éventail d’odeur.

Comme toujours, l’ambiance est agréable, entre les rires, la bonne nourriture et toute la compagnie.

\- Elles ont l’air contentes, les filles, fait remarquer Jay en portant un verre de vin à ses lèvres.

\- Il y a internet gratuit dans le resto, Dan explique, pragmatique, et passe un bras derrière le dos de sa femme, le reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Gemma, Charlotte et Félicité ne les écoutent pas, occupées à taper et faire défiler l’écran de leurs téléphones. Elles sourient bêtement.

\- Mais on a internet, chez nous, rappelle Jay.

\- C’est vrai ? Gemma s’exclame un peu fort, abandonnant son portable.

\- Bah oui. Venez quand vous voulez, ton frère et toi. Vous êtes les bienvenus.

Gemma regarde sa mère et cherche son approbation. Anne hausse les épaules. Un bruit sourd fait tourner toutes les têtes vers le bout de la grande table. Louis venait de brusquement déposer son verre d’eau contre la surface en bois.

\- Ça va, toi ? Jay se penche pour mieux le voir.

\- Oui. Pardon. J’ai pas fait exprès, il s’excuse, plus pour la forme qu’autre chose.

\- Tu m’as l’air tendu, par contre. Tu veux du porto ?

\- Du porto ? s’étonne Anne.

\- Oui, bon, il a seize ans… Un petit verre une fois de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal. Donne ton verre, Louis.

Soudainement intéressé, Louis tend son verre à sa mère qui le remplit à moitié à l’aide de la grande bouteille qu’ils avaient commandé pour la table. Il fait doucement remuer le liquide à l’intérieur de son verre à pied, le rapproche de son nez et renifle. Les adultes se mettent à rire, et il en boit le contenu d’une seule traite.

\- Alors là, s’indigne sa mère en levant les mains d’un air dramatique.

\- C’était très bon, merci.

\- De rien…

\- Je peux en avoir aussi ? demande timidement Harry.

\- Oh non, alors, Anne refuse et s’empare de la bouteille, préventivement.

\- Juste un peu, Harry insiste. Tu peux le diluer, même.

\- Sacrilège, Jay s’exclame. Diluer du porto ?

\- Non, c’est non, Harry.

\- Je peux jamais rien faire de toute façon.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il faut pas entendre… soupire Anne en reposant le vin sur la table. C’est _non_.

Sur ce dernier mot, Harry se renferme. Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais elle l'a sous-entendu. Il est trop petit. Trop petit, trop petit, toujours. Il déteste ce mot. 

Malgré tout, la conversation reprend, et tend dangereusement vers le sujet de l’école. On parle des petits, des projets de Louis, de ceux de Harry. Anne explique que Harry venait tout juste de passer son brevet, avec la mention très bien.

\- Ils sont tous dans la même école ? elle poursuit en attrapant l’un des derniers tapas dans la grande assiette au centre de la table. Les trois plus vieux, je veux dire.

\- Non, euh… Jay hésite un moment. Louis est dans une autre école…

Elle risque un regard vers son fils qui ne dit rien, mais qui arque un sourcil. Jay semble comprendre son message et fait signe de garder sa bouche fermée.

\- Il ne veut pas en parler.

Louis baisse la tête et patiente. Il attend que l’attention ne soit plus centrée sur lui, puis, il subtilise la bouteille de porto. Il la pose discrètement au sol, près de lui, et touche le pied de Harry avec le sien. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement. Il lève les yeux, rencontre les siens, moins durs qu’avant. Ils sont comme ceux d’un chat, il se dit. Ils scintillent drôlement; une étincelle de malice derrière le bleu habituellement froid. Louis fait un petit signe de la tête, désignant la bouteille au sol. Harry la repère, pose son verre par terre et le remplit. Il boit vite, caché sous la table, et remonte, innocent, comme si de rien n’était. Après quelques minutes, Louis fait de même. Il se penche, remplit son verre, boit, remonte. Puis tour à tour, ils enchaînent les verres de porto, sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive. Ils s’échangent de nombreux regards complices, et pour la première fois, Harry se sent bien. Il n’a pas l’impression de marcher sur des œufs en sa présence, et il croit naïvement qu’il s’agit peut-être du début de leur amitié. Comment aurait-il pu penser autre chose ? Louis était en train de _jouer_ avec lui.

Mais il est ramené sur Terre assez rapidement.

Il se rend aux toilettes. Il marche doucement, sa vision est un peu trouble. Alors qu’il se lave les mains, Louis fait son entrée. Ils se regardent à travers le miroir; Louis a les joues et le nez un peu rouge. Il se dirige vers les urinoirs sans dire un mot. Harry finit de se laver les mains mais refuse de sortir, se met à flâner pour perdre du temps. Il croit que cette fois-ci est la bonne. Qu’ils pourront peut-être enfin se dire quelque chose.

Il sèche ses mains et ne peut s’empêcher de l’écouter pisser. Il l’entend même soupirer de satisfaction. Pour se distraire, il tente de déchiffrer la petite pancarte devant lui, celle qui dit _Los empleados deben lavarse las manos_.

Louis termine. Il prend son temps pour se laver les mains, et s’approche enfin de lui. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, il est persuadé que Louis peut entendre les répercussions contre sa cage thoracique. Ils se regardent, se dévisagent – Harry ne respire plus. Louis est beau, et il est tout près de lui. Il a bu, et il va peut-être faire quelque chose…

\- Tout à l’heure… Louis commence à voix basse. J’ai remarqué que t’avais quelque chose entre les dents. Là, il pointe un endroit sur ses propres dents. T’as l’air ridicule comme ça.

*

Le lendemain, et parce qu’il y a un excellent signal Wi-Fi dans l’appartement des Tomlinson, Harry et Gemma y passent la soirée. Gemma, de son plein gré, Harry, contre sa volonté. Anne et Robin ont voulu sortir en ville sans eux, et Jay a gentiment accepté de les garder pour la soirée: " _Oh, deux de plus, deux de moins, j'suis plus à ça près, ça fait plaisir."_

Gemma et Lottie s’enferment dans une chambre; on les entend rire, parler, et leur musique résonne à travers le long couloir aux dalles jaunes. Harry, lui, s’occupe comme il peut. Encore brusqué par leur interaction de la veille, il n’ose même pas regarder Louis. Il reste dans le salon avec les jumeaux, fait semblant de s’intéresser aux dessins animés qu’ils regardent à la télévision. Ernest lui explique sérieusement qu’il a déjà vu cet épisode onze fois, et Doris, treize. Ils le connaissent par cœur et se plaisent à le raconter à Harry, qui réagit de manière excessive pour les faire rire.

Johannah fait son entrée dans la pièce une heure plus tard, lorsqu’il commence tout juste à avoir faim.

\- Ça va ? elle demande, toute souriante, s’asseyant près de lui.

Harry hoche simplement la tête. Doris court et grimpe sur les genoux de sa maman.

\- Ça te dit de manger McDo, ce soir ?

\- Euh… ouais.

\- C’est comme tu veux. Si ça te plaît pas, je peux te faire un truc rapide, mais il faut que tu saches qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose dans le frigo.

\- McDo, ça va.

\- D’accord… Louis emmène les filles en ville pour manger. Il va conduire. Tu veux les accompagner ou je lui dis juste de te ramener un menu ?

\- Je veux bien sortir.

\- Parfait. Je vais lui dire.

Harry sent qu’il n’aurait pas dû accepter. Mais il sait qu’il est trop tard pour revenir sur sa décision. Il ne veut pas décevoir Jay, et il sait qu’elle se donne beaucoup de peine pour faire en sorte que Louis et lui se parlent et deviennent amis. Il se dit qu’au moins, il fait l’effort de son côté, et que si cela ne fonctionne pas, il n’y aura qu’une seule personne à blâmer.

Dans la voiture, Harry s’installe côté passager. Gemma, Charlotte et Félicité s’assoient à l’arrière, toutes excitées à l’idée de sortir sans les parents, enfin. Charlotte boucle sa ceinture et serre très fort, intimant aux deux autres qu’il faut craindre pour sa vie si c’est Louis qui conduit.

\- Tais-toi, Charlotte, dit Louis, sèchement, tout en mettant la clé dans le contact. Si tu conduis mieux, viens t’asseoir ici, je te prie.

\- Détends-toi, par contre.

Louis l’ignore. Il vérifie que tout le monde est attaché, puis s’arrête sur Harry.

\- Mets ta ceinture.

\- J’allais le faire, il proteste doucement.

Il obéit, et Louis démarre. Comme toujours, il semble être prêt à attaquer à la moindre petite remarque. Ses mains sont crispées sur le volant et il regarde droit devant lui.

Harry regarde le paysage qui défile à travers la vitre à moitié ouverte; le vent souffle sur ses mèches follement bouclées, le fait plisser des yeux et bourdonne dans ses oreilles. Louis s’engage sur une grande route; il accélère. Un téléphone portable se connecte aux haut-parleurs de la voiture qui se mettent à diffuser le dernier gros hit de Drake. Les trois filles chantent à tue-tête à l’arrière, et Charlotte s’avance sur son siège pour chanter tout près de l’oreille de son grand frère :

_\- Kiki, do you love me, are you ridin’, say you’ll never ever leave from beside me ! ‘Cause I want ya, and I need ya, and I’m down for you always !_

Louis la supporte encore quelques secondes, puis il éteint la radio d’un coup sec.

\- T’es lourd, vraiment, Félicité prend la parole pour la première fois. Qu’est-ce que t’as ?

\- C’est vrai, renchérit Lottie. Tu sais, tu fais trop chier maman quand t’es comme ça. T’as quoi ?

Il ne répond pas, ses doigts pianotent nerveusement sur le volant. Il met le clignotant à droite pour accéder au parking devant le grand signe lumineux de McDonald’s. Harry trouve le courage de se tourner vers lui, attendant lui aussi des explications.

\- C’est à cause de Harry ? tente Charlotte, plus bas. Franchement si c’est ça, t’es qu’un idiot parce qu’il t’a jamais rien fait.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Ça me regarde, Gemma intervient, soudainement intéressée, avec un petit sourire qui le met tout de suite en garde. Qu’est-ce t’as contre mon frère ?

\- J’ai rien contre ton frère.

Louis se range dans la petite allée qui mène au drive et s’arrête devant la borne. Il ouvre la fenêtre et se retourne.

\- Vous voulez quoi, les filles ?

En voyant qu’il ne servait à rien d’insister, les filles lui dictent leur commande qu’il répète à la borne, dans un espagnol quasi-irréprochable. Il rajoute deux menus pour les jumelles qui ne les ont pas accompagnés.

\- Toi, tu veux quoi ? Il demande en dernier, sans se tourner vers Harry.

\- … Pareil que Gem.

Louis répète la commande de Gemma, il paie avec la carte bancaire de son beau-père, et reprend la route vers le comptoir. Ils attendent. Charlotte rompt le silence.

\- Tu sais, Harry. S’il te fait trop chier, tu peux rester avec nous. On est super drôles.

Harry leur sourit à travers le rétroviseur.

\- C’est sympa, merci.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester avec les jumeaux.

*

Ce simple plan proposé par Charlotte donne une toute nouvelle tournure à ces vacances. Harry ne s’aventure plus seul dans l'océan, il ne passe plus tout le déjeuner à fixer la table sans jamais oser lever les yeux, il ne dort même plus à la plage. Il passe désormais son temps avec sa sœur et les deux filles et, comme prévu, il n’a pas le temps de s’ennuyer. Charlotte le fait souvent rire avec ses blagues nulles et sa maladresse – le nombre de fois où une vague trop puissante réussit à la faire tomber dépasse l’entendement. Avec Félicité, ils entreprennent de ramasser tous les coquillages qu’ils trouvent et d’en faire une grosse collection.

Ce changement de scénario plait beaucoup à Jay qui, depuis sa chaise longue, s’amuse à les observer.

\- C’est déjà ça, elle chuchote à Anne qui acquiesce, soulagée de voir que son fils s’intégrait enfin avec les autres.

Harry passe beaucoup de temps chez leurs voisins. Sa sœur y est toujours, et il s’y plaît vraiment, à présent.

Il l’apprendra avec le temps; lorsque les choses semblent bien aller pour lui, en général, cela ne dure jamais longtemps.

Le jour où Harry ruine tout est un jour de grand, grand soleil. La chaleur est accablante; tout le monde rentre tôt et s’enferme, baisse les volets et active les ventilateurs. Harry est au bord de l’insolation lorsqu’il rentre enfin à l’intérieur. Il emboîte le pas à sa sœur et se précipite vers le salon où souffle un vent frais depuis le ventilateur du plafond. Il s’allonge sur l’un des grands canapés, couvre son visage avec un bras et laisse l’autre pendre au sol. La télévision est allumée sur la chaîne des infos locales, et le présentateur parle espagnol à une vitesse qui devrait être interdite sur le petit écran. Lorsque Gemma sort de la douche, elle vient vite le retrouver.

\- Tu viens, on va chez Lottie. Ils ont la clim.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bah oui. Debout.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, attends-moi.

Sa douche consiste en un long jet d’eau glacée. Il en sort aussitôt, et suit Gemma jusqu’à chez les voisins. Là-bas, il est accueilli par une bouffée d’air frais. On vit si bien, chez eux. Une odeur d’épices et de poulet frit flotte dans l’air. Harry retire ses chaussures et les range parmi la petite dizaine de paires de sandales dans l’entrée. Jay est dans la cuisine lorsqu’ils arrivent.

\- Salut, vous deux, elle dit, à voix basse. Tout le monde fait la sieste. Vous pouvez rester dans le salon, si vous voulez.

\- C’est gentil, répond Gemma en s’installant sur l’un des canapés, retirant quelques jouets qui y traînaient.

Harry la rejoint et s’y allonge, fermant les yeux et écoutant le ronronnement du climatiseur. Il règne dans l’appartement un silence rare, entrecoupé de l’occasionnel placard que Jay ouvre et referme dans la cuisine, du tic-tac d’une petite horloge antique posée au-dessus du meuble de la télé, et des ongles de sa sœur qui tapent doucement sur l’écran de son portable.

Après un quart d’heure, Harry se lève pour aller aux toilettes. Il longe le grand couloir et s’arrête de justesse, pile au moment où il allait pousser la porte. Elle est entrouverte et laisse voir quelqu’un dans la douche. Il n’y a pas de buée sur les portes vitrées, et Harry s’immobilise. Louis est complètement nu devant lui.

Il frotte ses cheveux puis les rince et les repousse à l’arrière pour dégager ses yeux. Harry se dit qu’il devrait partir et lui laisser son intimité, car lui-même n’aimerait pas qu’on l’observe dans la douche, mais il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’était pas fortement intrigué par ce qu’il voyait. Son regard se balade le long de son corps, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu. Il s’attarde sur ce qui est toujours caché par son short. Sa peau est beaucoup plus claire, là-dessous. Il examine la démarcation nette entre le haut de ses cuisses et le reste de ses jambes. Ses yeux osent se poser sur ses fesses, son sexe, la blancheur de son aine. Il meurt d’envie d’y toucher, de caresser tout ce qu’il a toujours voulu voir, d’y poser ses lèvres et sa langue et ses mains. C’est lorsqu’il sent son short qui devient trop serré pour lui qu’il comprend qu’il est un véritable déviant.

Quand Louis coupe l’eau, Harry détale. En passant par le couloir, il aperçoit son reflet dans un miroir. Ses joues sont d’un rouge vif. Il va se rasseoir et cache la preuve de ses méfaits en couvrant son entrejambe avec un coussin.

Il entend Louis qui quitte la salle de bain et qui se dirige vers sa chambre; une porte se ferme. Il se relève et se faufile à son tour aux toilettes. Il referme derrière lui et s’étonne d’être tout essoufflé. Il oublie ce qu’il devait faire lorsqu’il repère le short rouge de Louis, complètement trempé et accroché sur un support à serviette. C’est celui qu'il porte quand il va se baigner ou quand il joue au volley. Celui qu’il porte presque toute la journée.

Harry se déteste. Mais il refuse de laisser passer une telle occasion.

Il s’assure que la porte est bien fermée et s’empare du short rouge. Il remarque que ses doigts tremblent un peu; son cœur cogne à l’intérieur de sa poitrine et il est persuadé qu’il finira par perdre connaissance. Sans y réfléchir davantage, il porte le vêtement à son visage, y enfouit son nez et inspire un grand coup. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, mais il se dit qu’il est plutôt normal qu’il ne puisse rien sentir du tout.

Il défait un bouton de son propre short et glisse tout de même sa main à l’intérieur de son caleçon. Ses doigts s’enroulent habilement autour de son sexe tendu et il se caresse doucement, repensant à Louis sous la douche. Son dos s’appuie contre les dalles froides du mur. Il inspire, expire, inspire.

Puis la porte s’ouvre.

Sous la panique, Harry lâche le short et souhaite mourir de façon immédiate. Parce qu’à l’entrée se trouve Louis, qui se tient près de la porte, torse nu, affolé et les yeux grands ouverts. Les deux garçons rougissent violemment. Harry se souvient tout juste que sa main est encore fourrée dans son caleçon. Il la retire précipitamment. Le regard de Louis le transperce. Il se sent collé au mur et n’ose pas bouger. Louis le dévisage de la tête aux pieds, s’attarde sur la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe, puis revient soutenir son regard. Il ne dit rien. Et c’est pire encore que s’il avait ouvert la bouche. Il s’avance, s’empare de son déodorant qui était posé sur une petite étagère, et repart, prenant soin de fermer derrière lui.

Et c’est cette nuit même, lorsqu’il se retrouve dans son lit, que Harry laisse sortir tout ce qu’il a pu contenir durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il pleure et aime croire qu’il réussit à rester silencieux, mais lorsqu’Anne frappe à sa porte, son échec le heurte au visage. Elle vient s’asseoir sur son lit, caresse ses cheveux, inquiète comme seule une mère peut l’être.

\- Il me déteste, il dit, simplement.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Maman…

\- Tu parles de Louis ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais non... je crois qu’il est un peu timide, ou qu’il n’ose pas... mais il ne te déteste pas.

\- Arrête, je sais qu’il me déteste. Il est pas timide.

\- On trouve ça bizarre avec Jay, aussi... tu veux qu’on en parle avec lui demain ?

Harry se redresse soudainement, et cesse de pleurer.

\- Non, il répond, fermement. Maman, non, c’est la pire idée du monde, il va encore plus me détester.

Anne soupire un peu.

\- Écoute. Je sais pas quoi te dire... il y a des gens... ils sont comme ça. Ne va pas chercher plus loin. Tu as ta sœur, et Lottie et Félicité, elles sont sympas avec toi. Ignore-le... cesse de te tourmenter avec cette histoire. S’il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas... On ne va pas le forcer à être gentil.

Harry veut nier et détruire tous ses arguments, mais il n’a pas la force ni l’envie de protester. Il ne veut certainement pas lui raconter ce qui s’était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il renifle un grand coup, et Anne lui donne un paquet de mouchoirs qu’elle gardait dans sa poche.

\- De toute façon, ils partent dans deux semaines. Nous, on est là jusqu’au mois d’août. Tu oublieras vite tout ça. Allez, tu dors, maintenant. Il est tard.

*

Au courant de la semaine, les filles font connaissance avec quelques garçons du quartier. Ils sont un peu plus âgés, parlent plus ou moins bien français et, surtout, ils ont des Vespas. Ils se plaisent à en faire vrombir les moteurs dès qu’ils passent devant elles, au coin de la grande rue. Charlotte et Gemma tombent assez vite sous leur charme ( _c’est l’accent_ , elles plaident, quand Louis leur demande ce qu’elles peuvent bien leur trouver), et à présent elles passent leur temps avec eux, en ville, ou à la plage. Dès que l’un d’entre eux fait ne serait-ce que l’ébauche d’une blague, Charlotte rit à gorge déployée. Ils l’aiment bien, mais ils aiment aussi Gemma, qui ne parle pas beaucoup, mais qui prend de véritables initiatives et qui n’a pas froid aux yeux.

Sur le coup, elles délaissent un peu Félicité, que Harry finit par récupérer, surtout parce qu’il se sent mal pour elle. Ils discutent, s’amusent, se parlent, des fois tard le soir, avant de se séparer. Un jour, Jay propose même de les déposer en voiture au seul cinéma de la ville et de venir les reprendre vers seize heures. Harry se sent bien avec elle. Il n’est jamais mal à l’aise, n’a pas l’impression qu’il faille meubler le silence; il l’apprécie vraiment. Félicité ne tente jamais rien, il sait qu’elle est un peu plus timide et effacée que sa grande sœur; lui aussi, l’est. En sortant du film, et en attendant que Jay vienne les récupérer, ils se baladent le long de la rue commerçante, très prisée par les touristes de la région.

Lorsqu’ils prennent place sur la terrasse d’un petit café, Harry se sent grand pour la première fois. Il se dit qu’il sera un parfait gentleman, qu’il passera leur commande sans problèmes, et qu’il paiera même pour elle. Ils sont assis face à face et Harry la regarde. Elle est jolie, et elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Il cherche tout de même Louis sur son visage, mais ne le trouve pas. Il ne sait pas s’il est déçu ou, au contraire, soulagé.

\- Tu sais, elle dit. Maman est super contente qu’on passe du temps ensemble.

\- C’est vrai ?

Il sourit.

\- Ouais. Je sais pas. Ça lui faisait de la peine que tu t’entendes pas avec Louis, ça compense un peu je crois…

Il ne répond pas et se met à lire le menu devant lui.

\- Personne sait ce qu’il a, elle poursuit. Pour être honnête, je crois que tu l’intimides… ou il se sent menacé, ou je sais pas quoi.. C’est rare, mais…

\- Moi, je l’intimide ? il marmonne avec un sourire en coin. Moi ?

\- Crois-moi, c’est vrai.

\- Il t’a parlé de moi ? il demande, se haïssant de ressentir ce petit pincement d’espoir dans son cœur.

\- Il parle pas, elle répondit et rit doucement. Je te promets… Avant que t’arrives ici, il était quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Bon… on peut arrêter de parler de lui ?

\- Okay. Fais voir le menu ?

L’après-midi se déroule sans trop d’encombre. Comme convenu, Louis n’est plus mentionné. Harry parvient même à l’oublier pour quelques heures. Au début de la soirée, alors qu’elle et lui regardaient un vieux Hollywood à la télévision, l’un contre l’autre dans le canapé du grand salon, le bruit sourd de quelques moteurs fait vibrer la rue à l’extérieur. Harry se retourne et remonte les volets pour y jeter un œil. C’était les garçons du quartier, et leurs énormes Vespas. Ils s’étaient arrêtés devant l’immeuble et attendaient, éclairant la route avec leurs phares puissants. L’un d’entre eux se coiffe devant un petit miroir de poche. Au même instant, Lottie et Gemma sortent en trombe de la chambre tout au fond du couloir. Elles sont maquillées, coiffées, et portent visiblement leur maillot de bain sous leurs vêtements légers. Elles courent vers la porte d’entrée et sortent en coup de vent. Alertée par le bruit, Johannah sort de sa chambre, perdue. Elle porte encore Ernest dans ses bras. Elle court vers la porte d’entrée, juste à temps pour apercevoir les filles, chacune assise à l’arrière d’une Vespa, les bras qui serrent bien fort leurs conducteurs.

Jay ne dit rien. Elle rentre, abasourdie.

\- Louis ? Elle appelle dans le couloir. Louis, viens là, une minute.

Le concerné apparaît rapidement dans le couloir, ses écouteurs encore enfoncés dans ses oreilles, à peine vêtu. Ses yeux dévient un instant vers Harry et Félicité, mais il n’a pas le temps de réagir.

\- Les mecs en Vespas. Lottie et Gemma sont parties avec eux… Tu peux…

\- Okay. T’as les clés ?

\- Oui.

D’une main, elle fouille dans sa poche et lui tend les clés de la voiture.

\- Tu les surveilles de loin, hein. Pas de scandale.

\- T’inquiètes.

Il quitte rapidement, et Jay souffle.

\- Maman, on peut le rejoindre ?

\- Si vous restez avec lui, oui. Mais je vous veux ici à onze heures, maximum, d’accord ?

*

Le trajet dans la voiture se fait dans un silence qui fait froid dans le dos. Louis conduit sur la route pavée. Il a à peine eu le temps d’enfiler un vieux jean qu’il n’a pas pris la peine de refermer. Il jette quelques coups d’œil au rétroviseur.

\- Alors, c’est quoi, vous deux ? Vous êtes ensemble, c’est ça ?

Sa voix est dure, son ton est sec comme une branche sur le point de se casser. Félicité rougit. Harry soutient le regard de son aîné à travers le petit miroir.

\- Non, il répond.

Pour toute réponse, Louis fait un mouvement de tête, comme pour acquiescer. Il se gare dans le grand parking, là où se trouvent les scooters sur lesquels les filles ont pris la fuite. Plus loin, sur la plage, là où c’était autorisé, brûlait un feu de camp qui brillait assez fort pour se confondre avec les étoiles. Ils devaient être une vingtaine, tous des gamins du petit quartier, et l’on entendait même à travers les vitres de la voiture résonner une forte musique en provenance d’un gros haut-parleur.

Louis retire la clé du contact et rabaisse le dossier de son siège. Il croise les bras sur son torse nu; le petit pli entre ses sourcils, celui qui apparaît quand il est en colère ou angoissé, semble avoir élu domicile fixe sur son visage.

\- Tu sors pas ? Félicité chuchote.

\- Sortez si vous voulez. Je reste là, je les regarde.

Dans un soudain élan de courage, elle se saisit de la main de Harry, ouvre la portière et l’entraîne à l’extérieur. Ils rejoignent les autres sur la plage. L’air est frais, tout léger et pique un peu les narines, envahi par l’odeur indéniable de la cigarette, d’abord, puis celle plus salée de l’océan. Gemma et Lottie ne les remarquent même pas; elles dansent ensemble sur le sable, tout près des vagues sombres qui s’écrasent à leurs pieds. La musique est forte; ça fume, ça boit et ça rit. Lorsqu’on passe le joint à Harry, il pense d’abord à refuser. Puis il voit tous ces gens qu’il admire et à qui il a toujours voulu ressembler, et il finit par accepter. Il ne veut plus être petit. Il ne veut plus se _sentir_ petit. Il inspire, s’étouffe avec la fumée et tousse violemment. Félicité se moque gentiment de lui, et lui explique comment faire. Elle prend le joint, inspire, garde la fumée un peu plus longtemps, puis enfin, expire. Un nuage opaque s’échappe d’entre ses lèvres.

\- T’as déjà fait ça, on dirait.

\- Mhm, elle acquiesce. Tu le dis pas à ma mère, hein ?

Il secoue doucement la tête.

Depuis leur place sur une petite serviette, ils regardent les gens. Ils rigolent discrètement en tâchant de déchiffrer ce que tout le monde se dit en espagnol. Le vent se lève un peu, et pour l’instant, cela reste encore agréable.

Après un moment, leur regard bifurque vers Charlotte qui est assise sur les genoux d’un grand mec et qui l’embrasse à pleine bouche. Plus loin, dans les vagues, Gemma se chamaille avec un garçon plus vieux. Cela n’a pas l’air très sérieux, parce qu’aussitôt leur petite dispute terminée, ils se retrouvent allongés l’un sur l’autre, trempés de la tête au pied, envoûtés par le baiser enflammé qu’ils s’échangent.

Il est bientôt vingt-et-une heure quand le froid commence à se corser. Harry voit sa nouvelle amie qui frissonne et tremblote près de lui. Ses jambes dénudées par son short se couvrent de chair de poule, et Harry se risque à y poser sa main pour caresser sa cuisse et la réchauffer. Suivant son geste, elle pose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux qu’on se rapproche du feu ? il propose.

\- Non… J’ai un pull dans la voiture. Je vais le chercher.

\- Non, j’y vais. Reste là.

\- Tu reviens, hein ? Elle demande alors qu’il se lève et retire le sable collé à ses jambes. Tu me laisses pas ici toute seule…

\- Promis.

Comme poussée par un élan d’audace, elle lui prend la main, l’attire vers elle et dépose le plus bref des baisers sur ses lèvres. Harry ne sait pas quoi dire. Sur le coup, il rougit, et s’éloigne pour remonter la pente vers le parking. Il respire fort, troublé, et lorsqu’il parvient à la hauteur de la grande voiture noire, il se souvient qu’il a d’autres problèmes. Depuis sa fenêtre ouverte, Louis le suit du regard.

\- Touche pas à ma sœur.

Harry fronce les sourcils et fait glisser la portière.

\- Oh, tu m’écoutes ? Louis se retourne soudainement. Tu crois que je vous ai pas vus ?

\- Et alors ? Harry marmonne tout en allumant la lumière pour chercher ce fameux pull.

\- Et al…

Louis ne finit même pas sa phrase. Il sort et le rejoint de l’autre côté. Il l’attrape par le bras et le force à se retourner vers lui, le plaquant contre le côté de la voiture.

\- Tu restes loin d’elle, je suis sérieux.

\- Me touche pas, Harry proteste et tente de le repousser. Tu te prends pour qui ?

\- Son frère.

\- Quoi, tu vas agresser tous les mecs qui touchent à tes sœurs ? Pourquoi tu fais pas pareil avec le type qui embrasse Charlotte, là-bas ?

\- Je sais ce que t’es. Et je sais ce que t’essaies de faire.

Bleu sur vert; leurs regards sont ancrés l’un dans l’autre; le premier, froid et plein de reproche, le second, effaré, et se vidant visiblement de cette prétendue bravoure qu’il avait su invoquer. Le vent souffle et pourtant Harry a l’impression de manquer d’air.

\- Je fais rien du tout, il répond, d’une voix étouffée, à peine audible.

Il sent l’emprise de Louis se faire plus forte sur son bras, ses doigts s’enfoncent dans sa chair. Il a mal mais n’ose pas le dire. Ils sont si proches qu’il peut sentir son odeur, celle de son shampoing et celle du parfum qu’il pique à son beau-père.

\- Ça fonctionnera pas, Louis dit simplement. Je suis pas comme toi.

Contre toute attente, Harry voit de l’eau qui s’accumule dans les yeux de son aîné. Pour une fraction de seconde, Harry a le dessus. Il croit l’avoir cerné.

\- Et toi, Louis. Qu’est-ce que t’essaies de faire ? Pourquoi tu chiales ?

\- Je pleure pas, il dit, plus bas. J’ai… je suis pas comme toi.

\- D’accord.

Se reprenant tout à coup, Louis le relâche. 

\- Casse-toi. Rentre chez toi.

Harry ne se fait pas prier. Il oublie le pull et rentre chez lui à pied, les bras croisés autour de son corps, cherchant à se réchauffer.

Il ne sort plus, n’ose plus se montrer. Ses parents et sa sœur vont à la plage le lendemain matin, il prétend être trop malade, trop fatigué pour les suivre. Il passe la journée dans le salon, emmitouflé dans la plus grosse veste qu’il possède. Il n’allume même pas la télévision, se contente de regarder l’écran noir, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse, les yeux tout rouges. Quand il entend enfin le bruit de la clé dans la serrure, vers dix-sept heures, il allume le poste et fait mine de s’intéresser aux nouvelles.

Il ne trouve le courage de se remontrer que deux jours après l’incident. Il accompagne ses parents à la plage, reste collé à sa mère et ne parle à personne.

Personne, sauf Félicité, à qui il présente des excuses pitoyables. Il se dit qu’il mérite d’être insulté, mais il sait qu’elle est trop gentille pour le faire. Elle lui dit : « Je n’ai pas très envie de te parler ». Il accepte, et se renfrogne complètement.

Il se répète qu’ils partiront tous à la fin de la semaine, que tout cela est bientôt terminé. Mais ce qu’il voit près du terrain de volley lui fait vite réaliser qu’il n’est pas au bout de ses peines.

Son nouveau problème arrive sous la forme d’une jolie jeune fille à la peau dorée et embrassée par le soleil, aux cheveux longs jusqu’au bas du dos, bruns et tout bouclés, une paire de seins qui donnerait envie à n’importe quel garçon construit bien comme il faut (pas comme lui, cela va de soi), au visage harmonieux et à la voix enchanteresse – c’était un véritable spectacle sur deux pieds, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une telle personne puisse exister. Lottie la trouve ridicule. Pour faire rire tout le monde, elle l’imite discrètement en posant les deux ballons de plage des jumeaux contre sa poitrine. Le comble de cette histoire ? Il s’agissait vraisemblablement de la dernière conquête de Louis. Il ignorait comment, il ignorait pourquoi, mais cette jeune fille semblait s’être prise d’affection pour lui. Ils jouaient au volley ensemble, et elle s’amusait à grimper sur son dos lorsqu’ils s’aventuraient dans l’eau. Harry les a déjà vu s’embrasser, une fois. Cela lui avait coupé l’appétit pour une journée entière. Et ce n’était rien à côté de ce qui l’attendait, deux jours avant le départ de la famille.

Jusqu’à présent, Harry n’avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait la chambre de Louis dans le grand appartement. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui un soir, avec sa serviette autour de son cou, les cheveux qui dégoulinent sur sa nuque et les yeux qui fixent ses pieds, comme toujours, il entend quelqu’un l’appeler, au loin.

Il lève la tête. La surprise initiale cède place à un ressentiment sans nom. Louis se tient devant le portail, à quelques mètres.

\- Harry, il répète. Viens, il faut que je te parle. 

Sans y réfléchir, ses pieds le guident vers lui. Il ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre.

\- Je te demande pardon pour l’autre soir.

Harry croit halluciner.

\- Tu veux bien venir à la maison ? On regarde un film avec les filles.

Il cherche le moindre petit semblant de chaleur dans ses yeux: rien. Et pourtant, ses paroles semblent sincères. Il prend le risque d’accepter, et hoche doucement la tête. Il le rend toujours aussi faible, et son bon jugement s’écroule sous la douceur de ses mots.

Dans la chambre de Louis, celle où il n’avait jusqu’alors jamais mis le pied, se trouvent toutes ses sœurs, sauf les petits jumeaux. Lori, la jolie fille de la plage, est allongée sur son grand lit, et leur fait coucou de la main dès qu’ils passent le pas de la porte. Harry se sent tout de suite de trop. La chambre est si peu familière et il a l’impression de braver un véritable interdit seulement en restant debout sur le parquet. La fenêtre est grande ouverte, les volets sont plaqués contre les murs et une petite brise souffle sur les cheveux encore trempés des filles. Lottie, Félicité et Gemma sont assises par terre et se partagent un bol de bretzels avec les jumelles.

\- Je te présente Lori, dit Louis, avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne plaît pas beaucoup à Harry. _Lori, este es Harry. El hermano de Gemma._

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire. Lori s’assoit en tailleur sur le grand lit et tapote une place près d’elle. Elle semble aimable, rien ne se cache derrière son regard doré. Alors, il décide de lui faire confiance. Il s’installe à son tour sur le matelas, et se dit qu’il ne s’est jamais senti aussi mal à l’aise de toute sa vie. Le voilà dans la chambre, pire encore, dans le _lit_ du garçon qui le détestait, celui qui occupait son esprit jour et nuit depuis son premier jour à Maravilla. Et Louis… Cela n’a pas l’air de l’embêter plus que cela. Ce dernier s’allonge auprès de Lori et allume la télévision. L’écran est connecté sur Netflix. Il demande aux filles ce qui leur plairait, et Harry prend le temps de reconnaître et d’admirer son rôle de grand frère. De jour en jour, il lui découvre de nouvelles facettes, et il semblerait que celle-ci soit l’une de ses préférées.

Les filles se concertent un moment, puis le choix est unanime. Une comédie romantique. Louis choisit les sous-titres en espagnol, Lori lui sourit et se blottit contre lui. Inconsciemment, Harry s’éloigne vers le bord du lit.

Gemma se lève et va vite éteindre les lumières lorsque le film commence.

Harry est trop perturbé par l’environnement pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passe à l’écran, trop conscient de sa proximité avec Louis. Les filles gloussent discrètement aux moments les plus drôles; Il se demande si quelqu’un le remarquerait s’il quittait la pièce.

Lorsque le générique de fin obscurcit la chambre, Louis ordonne aux filles, à voix basse, mais ferme, de vider les lieux. Alors qu’elles se lèvent pour partir, Harry sent du mouvement près de lui. Louis et Lori s’embrassent bruyamment; il a même grimpé sur elle, ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille. Harry comprend qu’il doit partir aussi. Mais lorsqu’il fait un geste pour se lever, Louis tend la main vers lui, l’agrippe brusquement par son tee-shirt et le maintient immobile, comme pour lui signaler de rester là. Leurs baisers redoublent d’ardeur et sa main libre se faufile sous le petit haut de Lori. Il entend leurs respirations saccadées, Lori qui rit doucement, et Louis qui fait de même.

\- Lâche-moi, il chuchote, et sa voix se casse un peu.

Ses mots ont l’effet contraire. Louis le tire par son tee-shirt, ses doigts solidement refermés autour du tissu.

C’est lorsqu’il glisse sa main dans le short de la jeune fille que Harry trouve la force de s’échapper. Il s’extirpe violemment de son emprise et se retrouve debout sur le parquet, aux bords des larmes. Il allume la lampe de chevet.

Sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, Louis ouvre les yeux et le regarde; il a l’air satisfait.

Enfin, Harry quitte à son tour. Il a à peine le temps d’entendre la voix inquiète de Lori :

\- _Qué le pasa?...._

\- _No te preocupes,_ lui répond doucement Louis.

*

Le jour où Louis et sa famille allaient enfin quitter Maravilla, les au revoir durent des heures. On s’échange les numéros, on se promet de se contacter, de se revoir. Lottie et Gemma se mettent même à pleurer et leurs mères sont forcées de les consoler.

Pour Harry, c’est un grand jour. Sa vie pourra enfin reprendre son cours normal. Il attend, se cache derrière Robin, dit au revoir aux petits.

Il croise le regard de Louis, caché derrière sa mère. Cette fois-ci, Harry n’a plus peur. Il ne baisse pas les yeux, garde la tête haute.

Louis réussit à s’éclipser vers le couloir, sans jamais briser leur contact visuel. Harry comprend le message, et le suit. Ils se retrouvent enfermés dans une chambre dont les volets laissent passer une dizaine de petits filets de lumière qui font briller la poussière dans l’air. On entend vaguement quelques voix qui proviennent de l’entrée.

Louis ferme à clé derrière lui et s’avance doucement vers une grande armoire. Il s’arrête et, tout à coup, il ne semble plus si confiant. C’était comme si toute cette mascarade qu’il avait fait tenir debout pendant des semaines venait de s’écrouler à l’instant où il avait tourné la clé dans la serrure de la petite chambre. Il a l’air terrifié, si vulnérable, Harry croirait se voir dans un miroir. Il était une contradiction vivante. Toute cette rigueur, cette dureté parmi son charme, et toute cette douceur, cette tendresse parmi sa force. C’était à en perdre la tête.

Sa main caresse son propre bras de haut en bas. Contre toute attente, c’est Harry qui ose parler en premier.

\- C’était bien avec elle ?

\- Grave.

Ce mot avait été prononcé dans le but de convaincre, d’effacer tous les doutes qui pouvaient encore flotter dans l’air malgré des semaines de dur labeur. Mais aujourd’hui, cela sonnait faux. Harry l’avait bien remarqué. Son cœur bat la chamade à l’idée de faire ce qu’il compte faire. Il ne réfléchit plus et se lance. Il s’approche de Louis, fait quelques pas sur le carrelage froid. Louis ne bouge pas. Il attend, nerveux, son regard fait l’aller-retour entre son œil gauche et son œil droit, incessamment. Puis, comme il s’y attendait, Harry l’embrasse. Ou plutôt, il dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, imperceptiblement, comme les ailes d’un colibri en mouvement. C’est doux, et contre sa bouche, ses lèvres sont étrangement chaudes, toutes soyeuses.

Lorsqu’il réalise ce qui est en train de se passer, il le repousse brusquement. Harry anticipe, attrape ses bras fermement. Louis se débat, le pousse contre la porte de la grande armoire qui claque en un bruit sourd. Harry revient, l’attrape par les avant-bras; le plus jeune sait de quoi il est capable, et il sait qu’il ne lui fera pas de mal.

Harry s’approche à nouveau, embrasse sa joue, puis rejoint sa bouche.

Et,

Louis lâche prise.

Leur baiser en est à peine un. Leurs lèvres se trouvent, se séparent, se retrouvent timidement, comme pour tâter le terrain, espérant pouvoir y rester un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois.

Craintivement, l’une des mains de Louis glisse sur la joue du plus jeune, tient son visage, et il s’étonne de la douceur de sa peau d’enfant. Ils s’embrassent encore alors que le sang afflue sous leurs joues, alors qu’on les appelle tous les deux depuis le couloir, alors que leurs genoux s’affaiblissent. Ils s’embrassent, sans jamais ouvrir la bouche. Le petit bruit que leurs baisers produisent chaque fois leur parvient jusqu’aux oreilles et les fait frissonner. Louis ne l’embrasse pas comme il embrassait Lori. Avec lui, il le fait comme s’il craignait d’être rejeté à n’importe quel moment. Il le fait, comme s’il n’était pas certain qu’il en avait le droit.

Étonnament, c’est Harry qui cherche à partir en premier. Il le repousse doucement, une main à plat contre son torse. Louis comprend, il n’insiste pas. Enfin, si. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent une dernière fois, longtemps, mais jamais brusques, jamais précipitées, sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Lorsqu’ils se séparent enfin, ils ne trouvent pas les mots. Louis a les yeux grands ouverts; et ils brillent, comme ils n’avaient jamais brillé auparavant. Harry le contemple en silence, incrédule. Il a une main contre l’armoire en bois, le corps à moitié tourné vers la porte, et il le regarde, s’imprègne de son image une dernière fois avant de quitter, sans même lui accorder un mot.


	2. Le Second Été

_Lord, I no longer believe_   
_Drowned in living waters_   
_Cursed by the love that I received_   
_From my brother's daughter_

_*_

En décembre de la même année, à l’aube de ses dix-sept ans et à quelques mois de la fin de la Première, Louis passe son temps à faire des recherches sur les différents instituts d’architecture. Il navigue à travers la liste des vingt ENSA du pays. Celle de Paris l’attire particulièrement, et il reste un peu plus longtemps sur le site d’accueil. Allongé sur son lit dans le noir, seule la lumière vive de son écran d’ordinateur éclaire son visage à moitié caché par le col de son gros pull en laine.

Deux petits coups se font entendre à sa porte. D’un geste, il allume sa lampe de chevet et se redresse quand sa mère entre dans sa chambre. Dans sa main, elle tient encore le combiné du téléphone de la maison; ses joues sont roses, Louis sait que c’est bon signe, d’habitude. Elle demande si elle peut s’asseoir sur son lit. Il hoche la tête.

\- J’ai eu Anne au téléphone.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Elle vient ici avec Harry, l’été prochain, quand les filles seront chez Mark.

Louis fait mine de rien. Il ferme son ordinateur portable et s’adosse au mur. Il regarde sa mère, s’attendant à ce qu’elle comprenne sa détresse sans dire un mot. Elle était douée pour ce genre de chose, d’habitude. Mais aujourd’hui, elle semblait n’y voir que du feu.

\- Gemma vient ? Il demande doucement.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais Harry vient à coup sûr.

Pour se distraire, Louis se met à jouer avec le câble du chargeur, l’enroule autour de son doigt.

\- Y’a rien à faire à Poligny. Ils vont s’emmerder ici.

\- Mais ils ont vécu là, hein, tu sais. Ils ne viennent que pour une semaine. En tout cas, à propos de Harry… Anne m’a dit qu’il s’est fait un compte sur Facebook, il y a quelques mois. Tu pourrais l’ajouter et vous pourriez vous parler. Ce serait peut-être plus facile.

Louis ne répond pas.

\- Parce que s’il vient en juillet et que tu nous refais le coup de l’été dernier…

\- Okay, il la coupe, lassé d’entendre parler de son comportement à Maravilla.

\- C’était pas cool, Louis.

\- Je sais, il proteste en passant une main anxieuse à travers ses cheveux. Mais tu comprendrais pas… 

\- D’accord. Tu vas lui parler, alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Ajoute-le, devant moi.

\- Roh.

Vaincu, il ouvre l’écran. Jay se pousse sur le lit pour mieux voir, fière d’elle-même. Il ouvre Facebook et tape son prénom sur la barre de recherche.

\- C’est quoi son nom de famille, déjà ?

\- Styles, avec un Y.

Un seul résultat s’affiche. Cela ne l’étonne pas. Il ne devait pas exister beaucoup de « Harry Styles » dans le monde. Il clique sur sa page; il n’a pas de photo de profil, mais dans ses informations, il voit qu’il vit à Bordeaux et que son anniversaire est le 1er février. Jay confirme, et il envoie la demande d’ami.

\- Merci mon Lou, elle chuchote, et l’embrasse sur la joue.

\- S’il n’accepte pas ?

\- Au moins, t’auras fait l’effort, elle conclut en se levant. Je te laisse.

Lorsque sa chambre se retrouve plongée dans le noir à nouveau, Louis soupire bruyamment et retombe sur l’oreiller, l’ordinateur encore ouvert sur ses genoux. Dehors, la lune éclaire les branches nues du grand hêtre de leur jardin; leurs ombres se dessinent sur ses murs. Petit, elles lui faisaient peur, surtout lorsqu’elles étaient secouées par le vent.

Il se redresse et décide de jeter un œil à son profil. Il n’a aucune photo, et à peine une dizaine d’amis. Il se demande pourquoi il a attendu tant de temps pour se créer un compte, surtout à l’époque où Facebook devenait un réseau des plus ringards, réservé aux parents et grands-parents plutôt qu’autre chose. Louis ne l’utilisait que pour rester informé de ce qui se passait dans sa classe, il suivait silencieusement les messages de leur conversation de groupe et quelques fois osait demander les devoirs.

Il fait défiler sa page et, à son étonnement, y voit quelques statuts. Harry n’écrit rien, il se contente plutôt de partager des tas de pétitions. La cause des animaux et du réchauffement climatique semble lui tenir très à cœur.

**Change.org Pétition: Sauvez les baleines bleues ! 🐋💙 _Non_ à la chasse commerciale à la baleine en Islande et au Japon. Faisons pression sur les gouvernements. **

**Change.org Petition: Shut Down SeaWorld. + 5 things you can do to help.**

**SUMOF.US Pétition: _Même en ayant signé l’accord de Paris, des banques continuent de subventionner des projets et des compagnies de combustibles fossiles extrêmes. Signez et partagez maintenant._**

Louis se surprend à arborer un petit sourire malgré lui. Il signe toutes les pétitions discrètement, il ne les partage pas. Puis, le bruit d’une notification le fait revenir sur Facebook. Harry venait d’accepter sa demande. Louis attend, sent les battements de son cœur qui semblent reprendre de la force, acharnés. Il se souvient de sa dernière journée à Maravilla, il se souvient de ses lèvres, de la douceur de sa joue, de l’appréhension dans ses yeux au début. Il se souvient de tout.

Il ouvre la discussion instantanée et tape un premier message sans y réfléchir.

_Salut._

Son message est tout de suite lu. Il voit Harry qui écrit, et il a presque envie de fermer l’écran. Il reçoit une réponse assez vite.

_Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?_

D’abord brusqué, Louis écrit : « Ma mère m’a forcé à t’ajouter », puis il l’efface. Il envoie plutôt :

_Je t’ai trouvé et je me suis dit qu’on pourrait se parler ici._

_D’accord._

Puis plus rien. Aucun message pendant trois longues minutes. Il semble avoir quitté. Louis souffle, et ferme son ordinateur. Il se couche et essaie de dormir, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à terminer la conversation de cette façon, il attrape son téléphone portable et ouvre Messenger. Il rouvre leur conversation, tape un message et l’envoie :

_T’es un activiste à ce que je vois._

Heureusement, il lui répond rapidement.

_Ces choses-là sont importantes_.

_Je suis d’accord. J’ai tout signé._

_Merci._

_Ma mère m’a dit que tu venais à Poligny l’été prochain._

_Oui._

_Tu viens par choix ou…_

_Pas par choix._

_Ouch._

_Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi._

_Un peu, quand même, non ?_

Son dernier message est lu, et Harry se met à taper une réponse durant les cinq minutes suivantes. Louis angoisse et redoute le moment où il devra lire le véritable roman qu’il est en train de lui écrire et qui énumèrera toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il se déteste aujourd’hui. Pourtant, la conversation avait relativement bien commencé. Il était froid, certes, et avait toutes les raisons du monde de l’être, mais au moins, il jouait le jeu. Là, Louis venait certainement d’ouvrir un barrage qui retenait tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais pu lui dire. 

Pour se distraire, il va sur Instagram et tape son nom. Il cherche parmi les utilisateurs susceptibles d’être Harry. Il trouve _h.styles04_ , un compte privé qui n’a aucune publication. Puis il trouve Gemma, qui a toutes ses sœurs en abonnés communs. Il regarde ses photos. Elle, le visage peint en bleu blanc rouge en train de célébrer dans la rue à la finale de la coupe du monde, elle en soirée, elle avec des amies, elle à la plage de Maravilla avec Charlotte (une photo d’elles qui posent ensemble avec leurs piña coladas). Il descend encore, et s’arrête sur une publication qui date d’il y a trois ans. Gemma avait les cheveux un peu plus foncés. C’était la nuit, devant la Tour Eiffel illuminée. Par derrière, elle enlace un garçon qui semble être Harry. Avec le zoom, Louis confirme. Il avait les cheveux plus courts, il devait avoir dix ou onze ans, les joues pleines, trouées de petites fossettes. Il s’agit bien de la seule photo de Harry qui existe sur internet tout entier.

Louis quitte l’application. Il ferme son téléphone, le pose contre son torse et attend, seul avec ses pensées. C’est un quart d’heure plus tard qu’un petit bruit l’alerte. Il lit :

_Non._

Il n’a pas le temps de réagir qu’il reçoit tout de suite un nouveau message.

_Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé dans ton ancien collège ? Pourquoi tu as dû changer d’école ?_

Cette fois, c’est à Louis de quitter la conversation. Il ne répond pas et désactive toutes les notifications. Il pose son portable sur sa petite table de nuit et remonte sa couverture jusqu’au cou. Ils ne se reparlent plus.

*

Harry a quinze ans.

Il a encore grandi, mais cela ne signifie pas qu’il aime ce qu’il voit dans le miroir. Quelques fois, il se met nu devant la glace et s’observe, se contemple, s’examine, détaché, blasé. Il a peine à croire qu’un jour, on l’aimera comme les grands s’aiment.

Il ne déteste pas beaucoup de gens. Il déteste le président Américain, il déteste le type qui a dit qu’il fallait s’aimer soi-même si l’on veut se faire aimer en retour, mais par-dessus tout, c’est lui-même qu’il déteste. C’est lui qu’il a envie de frapper et de griffer et de pincer quand il se croise, tous les matins sur la petite glace de la salle de bain. 

Il n’en parle pas. Il ne veut pas que sa mère soit malheureuse en l’entendant dire du mal de lui-même de cette façon. Il n’en parle pas à Gemma, qui l’aime beaucoup mais qui l’aime seulement comme une sœur aime son frère. Il n’en parle pas à Robin : quoi de pire que d’épouser une femme en croyant vivre sa meilleure d’histoire d’amour et d’avoir ensuite à gérer le nuage noir qui lui sert de fils?

Il n’en parle qu’à Charlie. Charlie, qui a dix-huit ans et qui comprend. Quand il se sent trop mal, Harry passe la journée, ou même la nuit chez lui. Là-bas, il dort beaucoup. Le lit de Charlie est plus grand que le sien, et trop confortable pour le quitter. Il s’y allonge et s’y sent mieux que dans sa propre chambre. Charlie sait quoi faire : il lui parle depuis son bureau pour le distraire au lieu de faire ses devoirs, aborde tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, tout pour lui faire oublier ce vide qui l’habite. _Normalement,_ il se dit, _le vide… c’est du vide_. Mais ce vide-là, il prend trop de place.

Charlie dort même avec lui, quelques fois. Il le câline, le serre contre lui, l’étouffe presque, mais Harry en est reconnaissant. Il se sent protégé, comme si les bras de son meilleur ami étaient les seuls qui puissent le retenir en un morceau, les seuls qui puissent lui éviter de s’écrouler et de tomber en miettes.

Anne et lui arrivent en train à Poligny, dans le vignoble du Jura, un matin frais du mois de juillet. L’air y est pur, encore imprégné de cette fine brume qui flotte toujours après le lever du jour. Les montagnes du massif dominent la vue, lointaines et silencieuses, vertes et un peu floues. Le long de la route à pied, Anne regarde tout autour d’elle; ses souvenirs d’enfant refont surface. Elle y a passé une grande partie de sa vie, et elle mentirait si elle disait que cette petite existence tranquille ne lui manque pas.

Harry traîne sa valise derrière lui. Les roues vrombissent contre le gravier. Lorsque le soleil perce enfin le voile des nuages, il doit porter sa main à son front pour protéger ses yeux, toujours si sensibles à la lumière. Sa mère lui montre différents bâtiments, lui parle un peu de l’histoire de la ville, lui raconte quelques anecdotes de quand il était petit. Par exemple, elle lui dit qu’il a fait ses premiers pas dans le parc à sa droite.

La maison de Jay et Dan est typique de la région. Anne et Harry y arrivent aux alentours de midi. Les murs sont d’un beige solide, incrustés de quelques briques sur les arêtes. Les tuiles du toit ont la couleur de la terre brûlée, et tous les volets sont d'un vert foncé, à la peinture un peu écaillée. Une immense clairière l’entoure, et là y résident quelques arbres et arbustes, dont un hêtre qui semble avoir vécu plus d’un siècle. Sur les côtés, des escaliers en bois mènent à des portes fenêtres et sur tous les rebords des carreaux se trouvent des dizaines de petites pivoines qui poussent dans des pots bien alignés.

Avant même d'atteindre la porte d’entrée, Jay apparaît devant eux. Elle était à l’arrière, et fait vite le tour pour les rejoindre, sa longue robe bleu marin qui flotte derrière elle, suivant ses mouvements. Elle porte encore des gants de jardinage qu’elle retire. Elle tenait aussi dans ses mains un gros sécateur qu’elle laisse tomber sur une table avant de sauter au cou d’Anne. Les deux femmes s’enlacent longtemps, et Harry contemple cette femme qui était la définition même du soleil. Elle rayonne, elle est jolie, paraît toute jeune et ne semble vivre qu’en été, vraisemblablement.

Elle lui dit bonjour, l’embrasse sur les deux joues.

\- T’as encore grandi, toi, alors !

Harry hausse les épaules, un peu gêné.

\- Et ça a bien poussé depuis la dernière fois, elle remarque en touchant la masse de boucles qui lui servait de cheveux, retenus par un vieux bandana. Comme ils doivent être longs!

\- Je sais, Anne répond à sa place. Je lui propose toujours de l’emmener chez le coiffeur mais…

\- Mais non… Il est très beau comme ça.

Dans un univers parallèle, sous d’autres circonstances, Harry l’aurait crue, aurait apprécié son petit compliment, et lui aurait dit merci. Aujourd’hui, et ici, il baisse simplement la tête.

Jay les emmène dans la cour à l’arrière. Elle leur explique qu’elle s’occupait de la grande haie du fond avant qu’ils arrivent. Il y a une large table en bois, entourée de dix jolies chaises en osier; plus loin, des balançoires pour les petits, un toboggan, un bac à sable où jouent actuellement les jumeaux, et de longues platebandes qui bordent les murs de la bâtisse. Anne et Harry prennent place à table et elle leur sert à tous les deux une salade typiquement franc-comtoise. Elle verse un verre de limonade à Harry, et réserve à Anne leur meilleur vin jaune. Elle s’assoit avec eux et leur parle de leurs voisins vignerons, leur explique que leurs produits sont très prisés dans la région et que la famille a toujours droit à un échantillon chaque année.

Harry l’écoute d’une oreille distraite, piquant sa fourchette dans sa salade et la portant à sa bouche. Son regard se balade tout autour. Il observe les jumeaux plus loin. Ernest et Doris construisent ensemble un château de sable, et lorsque Johannah les appelle, ils arrivent en courant et s’installent près d’elle.

\- Vous dites bonjour ?

Ils leur font la bise comme des grands, et c’est la petite rouquine qui prend les devants et ose demander à Harry :

\- C’est toi qu’éternuait quand il y avait le soleil ?

Harry laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- Oui, c’est moi.

\- Tu nous faisais rire !

Harry lui sourit, puis finit sa salade et propose d’emmener sa valise et celle de sa mère à l’intérieur. Jay lui dit que la porte est ouverte et qu’il devrait simplement les laisser dans le couloir.

À l’intérieur, il n’y a pas de bois. Le plancher est fait en carrelage; il garde ses chaussures. Les murs étouffent sous les cadres photos qui y sont accrochés. Il y a les photos d’enfant de tout le monde, des tâches de peinture faites par des petits doigts au niveau du sol, et des plantes vertes un peu partout. Harry aime beaucoup cette maison : elle est vivante, et raconte à elle seule l’histoire de plusieurs années. Il tombe sur la photo d’un petit garçon aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel; c’est une photo prise par l’école, sûrement en maternelle. Il ferme les yeux, se remémore son principal problème. Dès lors, la pensée qu'il puisse le croiser à n'importe quel moment commence à le tourmenter.

Pour éviter le désastre, il ressort et rejoint Anne à table. Les jumeaux sont assis et mangent dans leur propre assiette.

\- J’aurais aimé voir les filles, dit Anne, songeuse.

\- Ouais.. Elles sont chez leur père jusqu’au premier août.

\- Mark vit encore à Montpellier ?

\- Toujours. Il veut bien prendre les filles une fois par année… Sinon, tu sais, ce serait trop compliqué, elle dit, sarcastique, levant les yeux au ciel. Au moins j’ai encore mes bébés, ici.

Elle regarde les jumeaux, trop occupés à manger, et sourit tendrement.

\- Et Louis ? demande Anne, curieuse, tout à coup.

\- Louis, il bosse. Il dit qu’il a besoin d’argent. Il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire ici, alors les voisins… les vignerons, là, ils l’emploient pour l’été. Ça lui fait un peu d’argent de poche. Je me suis dit, c’est bien, il pourra dépenser et s’amuser, peut-être, mais il refuse d’y toucher. Ça s’accumule dans sa tirelire.

À la surprise de tous, Harry prend la parole :

\- Quand est-ce qu’il rentre ?

Il avait essayé de garder un ton neutre, un ton qui ne trahirait pas la véritable appréhension qui s’était saisie de lui il y a quelques instants, celle qui faisait un peu trembler ses doigts sous la table.

\- Dix-neuf heures, chéri. Pourquoi, tu veux le voir ?

Question piège. Il ne répond pas.

\- Vous vous êtes parlés, cette année, non ? Jay demande, visiblement pleine d’espoir, et porte un verre de vin à ses lèvres.

\- Si, un peu.

\- Ça va mieux, vous deux ?

\- Ouais. Je crois.

\- Je comprends toujours pas. Ça me dépasse. Si vous vous étiez vus à l’époque… Inséparables. 

Lorsque Harry se met à bailler, Jay lui propose de lui montrer sa chambre. Elle le guide à travers la grande maison, lui montre toutes les pièces, lui dit qu’il peut se servir dans la cuisine, de faire comme chez lui. La chambre où il dormira, c’est celle de Félicité. Elle est vide, et tous les draps ont été changés exprès pour lui, elle lui explique. Elle lui dit aussi que la salle de bain est libre, qu’il peut prendre une douche s’il le souhaite. Elle lui donne même le mot de passe du Wi-Fi. Il la remercie à voix basse, et elle repart, le laissant seul au milieu de la grande chambre aux teintes neutres.

Il aimerait dormir. Mais il sait que si jamais il s’allonge en plein milieu de la journée, il ne se relèvera plus jamais. Alors, il entreprend de prendre une douche rapide. Il évite de s’attarder sur le gel douche qui doit sûrement appartenir à Louis. Tout lui fait penser à lui, et il redoute le moment où il devra lui faire face à nouveau.

Une fois sorti et habillé, il rejoint tout le monde dans le grand salon aux fauteuils colorés. Il s’assoit près de sa mère, qui passe un bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre elle. Il la regarde. Ce genre de contact est devenu si rare, cela l’étonne.

Jay feuillette un gros album photo.

\- Je l’avais retrouvée il y a quelques semaines ! Attends un peu… Voilà. Ça, c’était juste avant que toi et ta famille vous partiez à Bordeaux. Tu vois, à droite c’est Louis. Il avait cinq ans à l’époque.

Harry se saisit de la petite photo qu’elle lui tend. Il se reconnaît lui-même, avec son petit pull orange rayé, ses cheveux dorés en coupe bol et son sourire grand comme le monde, dévoilant ses dents de lait minuscules et espacées. Il montre ses mains couvertes de peinture verte à l’objectif. À côté de lui, Louis fait pareil. Il n’a pas de tee-shirt, il l’avait trop taché. Ses mains sont toutes bleues; et lui aussi, sourit.

\- C’est bizarre, il dit. Maintenant que je nous vois… je m’en souviens un peu, de ce moment-là.

\- Oh, regarde.

Elle lui donne une autre photo. C’est eux, tout petits, qui dorment ensemble dans le même lit.

Harry sent quelque chose qui se bloque dans sa gorge.

\- Tu me crois, maintenant ? Inséparables, je te dis. Il n’était _même pas question_ de parler de sieste si vous n’étiez pas ensemble… Louis a beaucoup pleuré quand vous avez déménagé. Ça m’avait brisé le cœur, c’est pour ça que je me suis dit… peu importe.

Elle range les deux photos et continue de feuilleter l’album avec Anne, s’extasiant sur des souvenirs qui étaient jusqu’alors complètement enterrés dans leur mémoire.

*

Louis rentre un peu après dix-neuf heures. Harry ne le voit pas, il est occupé à aider Jay dans la cuisine avec le repas. Anne lui avait mentionné qu’il cuisinait très bien, quand il le voulait. Et, ici, cuisiner semble lui plaire. La pièce est très grande, bien éclairée par les grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur la clairière quand il n’y a pas de linge sur la corde pour entraver la vue.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvre et se referme, et il entend Louis qui file à la douche sans dire un mot.

Alors.

Il coupe les poivrons pour la salade en tachant de ne pas penser à son corps nu sous le jet d’eau.

C’est un quart d’heure plus tard qu’il débarque dans la grande cuisine, le pas vif, sans laisser le temps à Harry de s’y accommoder. Il va d’abord embrasser sa mère, puis il s’arrête net en voyant Harry debout devant le comptoir. Ce dernier dépose son grand couteau.

Ils se regardent enfin.

Louis n’a pas grandi, mais ses traits ont un peu changé, mûri en quelque sorte. C’était peut-être dû à ses cheveux plus courts, à son vieux pull gris à la fermeture éclair qui monte jusqu’à son menton et qui lui donne une allure on ne peut plus campagnard. Il est plus pâle que l’été dernier; rien d’étonnant. Il s’approche de Harry, l’embrasse sur la joue. Il se laisse faire, sans trop réagir.

\- Bienvenue, il lui chuchote.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirent en un timide et pâle sourire. 

\- Je vais mettre la table. On mange dehors ?

\- Mhm, Jay acquiesce et le regarde partir, intriguée. Tu dis bonjour à Anne, elle est dans le salon avec les petits.

\- D’accord.

Au dîner, c’est un gratin à la saucisse de Morteau. C’était Harry qui avait préparé la béchamel, et Jay ne cesse de le couvrir de compliments depuis qu’elle a pris la première bouchée.

On mange dehors, et il fait bon. Et ça discute; Louis parle beaucoup, même, il mène un peu la conversation. Il fait tellement plus âgé, Harry ne le reconnaît pas vraiment. Alors qu’il parle, il entend pour la première fois son accent, et il s’en attendrit. Il n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de le remarquer, à Maravilla. Il semble plus détendu, plus grand, plus sage, plus… adulte. Et pourtant, à peine un an le sépare de la personne qu’il était l’été dernier.

Harry se demande si un jour il sera comme lui. Il en doute.

Il est si obnubilé par Louis qu’il en échappe ses bouchées sur son assiette.

Louis le remarque, et lui sourit discrètement. Quand l’attention revient sur lui, il fait mine de rien.

On parle encore de leurs études. Jay mentionne que Louis avait définitivement jeté son dévolu sur l’école spéciale d’architecture de Paris, qu’il espérait de tout cœur être accepté.

\- Vous voyez, elle dit, faussement chagrinée. Il veut partir et me laisser toute seule ici.

Louis s’étouffe avec sa salade.

\- Maman, t’as _six autres enfants_ !

Elle éclate de rire, et il poursuit.

\- Je vais leur dire, quand elles vont rentrer. Elles vont te faire la gueule pendant un an.

\- Mais je plaisante, oh. Et je sais qu’il n’y a rien à faire ici… Que c’est pas pour toi, la région.

Il hausse les épaules et se sert un verre de vin. Il croise le regard insistant du plus jeune.

\- T’en veux ? Il propose, lui tendant la bouteille à mi-chemin.

\- Peut-être pas maintenant, Anne intervient à sa place.

\- Allez, Jay insiste. Une petite goutte… juste une goutte. Tu ne peux pas venir ici, dans _la_ région du vin jaune, et ne pas y goûter.

\- Bon. Une petite, alors.

D’un signe de tête, Louis lui demande son verre. Harry le lui tend, hésitant. Il le lui remplit à moitié.

Il en boit une gorgée, grimace un peu d’abord, puis se dit qu’il pourrait s’y habituer avec le temps.

\- Alors ? 

\- …. Je m’y ferai.

*

Harry dort très mal cette nuit-là, comme toutes les nuits d’ailleurs.

Et c’est dommage, il trouve, parce que dormir représente pour lui la seule manière d’arrêter de penser—cela lui ruine la vie. Il est le premier à se rendre à la table du petit-déjeuner. Il aide Jay, qui est déjà debout, à mettre la table. Elle lui annonce qu’aujourd’hui, un samedi, Louis ne travaillait pas, et qu’il allait pouvoir l’emmener faire un tour. Harry ne dit rien.

Ils mangent seuls en tête à tête, tout le monde dort encore. Il lui demande si Dan les rejoindra aujourd’hui, elle lui explique qu’il est en déplacement jusqu’au vendredi prochain, que jusque-là, ce sera seulement eux dans la grande maison.

Un peu plus tard, Louis sort de sa chambre, encore vaguement endormi. Dans la salle à manger, avant même de faire quoi que soit, il part embrasser sa mère, l’enlace et ne la lâche plus jusqu’à ce qu’elle le chasse doucement. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise vide près d’elle.

\- T’as bien dormi ? Il demande à Harry. 

Il ment, et dit oui. Jay semble satisfaite de cet échange, et Harry se doute qu’elle a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec cette soudaine politesse de la part de Louis. Il s’autorise même à penser qu’elle venait de lui filer quelques pièces, discrètement, sous la table.

Alors que Louis entame une épaisse tranche de brioche, Ernest les rejoint, talonné par sa sœur, et réclame à manger. Laissant son assiette de côté, Louis se lève et s’en occupe. Il leur prépare leur petit-déjeuner, et Jay en profite pour lui demander :

\- Comme tu ne fais rien aujourd’hui, tu pourrais emmener Harry faire un tour ?

Louis est de dos. Il nettoie le plateau d’une chaise haute avec une lingette, et Harry ne voit pas sa réaction, mais il réalise bien qu’il semble un peu plus tendu.

\- Mh... Y’a pas grand-chose à voir.

\- Mais si. Marchez un peu, il y a des… des monuments historiques.

\- Des monuments historiques, répète Louis.

\- Oui. Je vous donne un peu d’argent, comme ça vous pourrez manger. Et si vous allez sur les sentiers, tu sais ceux qui passent dans le sous-bois ? En montant un peu, il y a une très belle vue. C’est la croix.. J’ai oublié le nom.

\- La croix du Dan.

\- Oui, voilà.

Louis donne leur repas aux petits et revient s’asseoir. Il gratte sa nuque, visiblement très peu motivé.

\- Vous pourrez vous parler, elle insiste.

\- Oui, okay, Louis la coupe. Dis, tu veux pas venir avec nous ?

\- Je travaille, moi, Louis.

\- Ouais, ‘fin tu travailles à la maison sur ton ordi, tu peux t’y mettre quand tu veux.

\- Moi, je veux bien sortir, Harry intervient, espérant que cela puisse régler le conflit.

Cela semble faire l’affaire. Après le repas, les garçons se lavent tour à tour et se préparent.

La maison est calme.

Devant la grande glace dans la chambre de Félicité, Harry étire un bandana vert foncé de tout son long, le roule et l’attache autour de son crâne pour retenir ses cheveux, qu’il n’a plus la foi ni l’envie de coiffer. Son large pull rayé remonte lorsqu’il lève les bras, laissant voir une parcelle de la peau pâle qui s’étire sur son ventre. Outre son reflet, il voit aussi celui de Louis dans le coin. Ce dernier attend à l’extérieur de la chambre et le contemple en grand silence. Il n’y a plus la moindre trace de cette gaucherie persistante de l’été dernier. Il le regarde, et il assume. Pour le moment.

Ils sortent. Louis range sa clé dans la poche de son short en jean et passe devant Harry, gardant une courte distance entre eux. Harry le suit sans poser de questions. Il roule un peu ses manches trop longues, et se délecte de la légèreté et de l’odeur des petits sentiers et des ruelles vides, une sérénité qui se fait rare dans les grandes villes.

\- C’est joli, chez toi, il dit, pour briser la glace.

Il n’obtient pas de réponse, mais Louis semble ralentir, comme pour lui permettre de le rattraper et de refermer cet écart physique.

\- Vous êtes pas allés en Espagne cette année ? Il ajoute, pour l’inciter à parler.

\- Non. On a vendu l’appart.

\- Oh, il était à vous ?

Louis s’arrête au croisement. Il s’engage dans un petit chemin, s’éloigne de la rue piétonne de quelques mètres et Harry le suit.

\- Oui. Il était à Dan… ‘Fin à son père, qui était agent immobilier. Il lui a vendu il y a quelques années, on l’a un peu retravaillé avec le temps, et comme ça valait beaucoup plus maintenant, il l’a revendu.

Ils passent devant un bâtiment architectural, aux arches décorées et aux grandes colonnes. Louis lui explique que c’est l’ancien couvent des ursulines, là où des jeunes filles de la ville recevaient une éducation avant la révolution. Après un incendie, le bâtiment a été restauré et transformé en logements sociaux.

Harry fait mine de s’intéresser à la structure.

\- T’habitais pas très loin, lui fait remarquer Louis. 

L’avant-midi se poursuit au même rythme. Ils marchent, se promènent, discutent un peu – cela ne décolle pas au-delà de conversations futiles à propos de la ville et de la région en général. De temps en temps, Louis s’égare et lui parle de son enfance. Il lui parle d’eux deux, lui dessine un portrait que Harry a du mal à visualiser. Louis et lui sont si distants, il a peine à croire qu’ils aient un jour été comme de véritables frères.

Le soleil, qu’ils ignoraient jusqu'alors, commence à se faire remarquer. Ses rayons les aveuglent, sa touffeur les essouffle et fait suinter leur peau. Ils remontent une ruelle en pente. Harry risque un regard vers son voisin; il voit d’abord le bleu rendu translucide de ses yeux, les traits de son profil qui se découpent sur la toile du ciel.

\- T’as faim ? Louis lui propose en fouillant dans sa poche pour compter son argent.

\- Un peu.

\- Si tu veux, on peut prendre le bus jusqu’à Arbois. C’est pas très loin et il y a plus de choses à faire… et c’est plus joli.

\- Ouais. D’accord.

À l’arrêt, il n’y a pas de banc. Un peu affaiblis par leur marche sous le soleil, ils s’assoient sur le bord du trottoir. Harry ne sait pas combien de temps le bus mettra pour arriver, et il ne peut plus supporter de tourner autour du pot sans même s’en approcher. Ils savaient tous les deux que tôt ou tard, l’un d’entre eux devra toucher au sujet qui fâche. 

\- Tu veux parler de l’été dernier ?

Louis se tourne vers lui, méfiant.

\- Quoi, l’été dernier ?

\- Tu regrettes ?

Louis tourne la tête, fait semblant de surveiller le bout de la rue, là où le bus apparaîtra, bientôt, il l’espère. C’est dans un chuchotement qu’il répond, sans risquer de lui faire face :

\- Regretter quoi ?

\- Je sais pas… à toi de voir.

Il se passe de longues et interminables secondes.

\- Non, je regrette pas. Tout ce que j’ai fait, je regrette pas.

Et cette fois, il le regarde. C’est au tour de Harry de le scruter de près, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu. Il regarde ses yeux, sa bouche, tour à tour.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu sais, c’est une petite ville, ici, Harry. Tout se sait. Tout le monde sait tout à propos de tout le monde. Se mêler de leurs affaires ils connaissent pas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors je veux pas de problèmes.

Harry semble comprendre. Il acquiesce d’un unique mouvement de tête, sans le quitter du regard.

Pour alléger l’ambiance, Louis se mord la lèvre, puis dit :

\- Le bandana. Ça te va bien.

Harry croit bien que c’est la suite de mots la plus douce qui lui ait été donné d’entendre de la part de Louis. Et jusqu’ici, personne ne lui avait fait le moindre compliment à propos de cette nouvelle habitude qui, très franchement, relevait de la flemme. Ses lèvres s’étirent en un sourire en coin, sa fossette apparaît et Louis la regarde, attendri.

Ils rentrent d’Arbois vers dix-huit heures. Ils ont mangé, visité, et beaucoup, beaucoup marché. Harry a mal aux pieds et sent que ses jambes s’apprêtent à le lâcher lorsqu’il grimpe les trois petites marches en ardoise qui mènent à la porte. Ils rejoignent leurs mères dans la cuisine, et Johannah est toute heureuse de les voir revenir ensemble, et aussi tard. Elle leur demande comment s’est passé leur journée, Louis lui raconte. Harry s’éclipse et file à la douche. 

On dîne dehors. Le soleil pointe encore au loin, ses rayons timides s’estompent, teignent le ciel d’un jaune-orangé. Radio Nostalgie joue sur un vieux poste posé près de quelques plantes au pied de la table.

Harry ne prend pas part aux discussions; il mange, et il mange vite. La véritable randonnée de cet après-midi lui a ouvert l’appétit pour de bon. Anne se réjouit de le voir ainsi; à la maison, elle doit souvent insister pour qu’il termine son assiette. Il se sert un fond de vin jaune dans son verre et cette fois-ci, Anne le laisse faire. Il passe la bouteille à Louis, qui le remercie de vive voix.

\- Vous vous parlez, maintenant ? fait remarquer Anne, agréablement surprise.

\- Mh, oui, répond Harry distraitement, en se resservant dans son assiette.

\- On ne vous pose pas de questions ? Jay renchérit.

\- Non, Louis confirme, et se verse un verre à son tour.

C’est vers la fin du repas que Harry se met à piquer du nez. Il s’endort presque sur la table, cela fait rire les jumeaux, et Jay, qui fait la remarque :

\- T’as sommeil, déjà ?

\- Je l’ai épuisé je crois, Louis explique. Il pourra plus fonctionner pendant quelques jours.

\- C’est pas très grave. De toute façon, demain, il pleut.

Cela lui rappelle que le linge est encore étendu sur la corde. Dès qu’elle finit de manger, elle se lève, s’empare du panier et commence à détacher les draps et les vêtements secs.

Louis fait le tour de la table pour ramasser la vaisselle et fait quelques allers-retours entre la cour et la cuisine pour tout ramener.

À la radio, les premières notes d’une chanson que Jay adorait se mettent à retentir. Elle dépose tout.

\- C’est ma chanson.

Louis lève les yeux au ciel et rassemble quelques verres vides. Il n’a pas le temps de partir, Jay l’enlace de derrière et le berce au rythme de la musique, chantant les paroles sous le regard amusé de son amie.

\- Tu t’en souviens ? Elle lui demande, pleine d’espoir, calant son menton contre l’épaule de son fils.

\- Et comment… murmure Anne.

\- Maman, j’étouffe.

\- Non. Chante avec moi ! _C’est un endroit qui ressemble à la Louisiane, à l’Italie…_

 _-_ Je connais pas les paroles, il proteste en grimaçant, sans toutefois la repousser car au fond, il n’en a pas vraiment envie.

\- Mais si ! _On dirait le Suuuud… Le temps dure longtemps… Et la vie sûrement…Plus d'un million d'années… Et toujours en été._

À la vue des joues de son aîné qui prennent une légère teinte rosée, Harry se met à sourire. Pas pour se moquer, mais plutôt parce qu’il le trouve réellement mignon, et cela lui fait quelque chose, de les voir s’aimer autant.

\- Je connais pas, vraiment.

\- C’est pas votre génération ça, Nino Ferrer, Jay conclut en l’embrassant sur la joue.

\- C’est pas la tienne non plus, t’es pas si vieille.

\- Oh, merci !

Il se met à rire et disparaît à l’intérieur de la maison pour faire la vaisselle. Jay récupère le panier à linge et emmène les jumeaux; c’est l’heure du bain pour eux.

Devant la porte, elle se retourne à moitié et interpelle Anne et Harry, avant de partir pour de bon.

\- Vous venez ?

Harry n’ose plus trop regarder sa mère. Il se contorsionne pour gratter le milieu de son dos, un peu à l’étroit tout à coup.

\- Ils sont mignons, hein ? Anne prend la parole.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu sais qu’il dort dans son lit, des fois ?

Harry écarquille les yeux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais oui. Il y a des jours où il chasse carrément son beau-père pour dormir avec elle.

\- C’est chaud…

\- Elle l’aime plus fort que tout, c’est normal. Et lui, il fait ça depuis qu’il est petit. Tu sais ce qu’il dit ?... Il dit que les hommes lui ont fait trop de mal, dans le passé. 

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire. Le vent s’élève, souffle à travers les mèches qui s’échappent de son bandana –celui que Louis aime.

\- Moi, ça me brise le cœur, c’est tout.

*

Le lendemain, un dimanche, les nuages sont bas, et il pleut des cordes. Ça s’abat sur les fenêtres en un déluge quasi-biblique. Harry se réveille, étourdi, au son de la pluie. Son premier réflexe depuis peu est de tendre la main vers la table de nuit et prendre son portable. Il ouvre à peine un œil et vérifie ses messages. Il voit d’abord l’heure, bientôt midi. On l’a laissé dormir.

Une seule personne lui a écrit, et lorsqu’il devine les lettres floues du prénom qui s’affiche à l’écran, il se réveille pour de bon. Louis lui avait envoyé un message sur Facebook.

_T’es debout ?_

Il s’apprête à répondre mais s’arrête quand il voit que le message lui a été envoyé la veille, à vingt-deux heures. Il s’est endormi assez tôt dans la soirée.

Il écrit tout de même quelque chose :

_Je dormais, pardon._

Il l’envoie, et repose sa tête contre l’oreiller. Il remonte dans leur conversation, qui s’était arrêtée en décembre de l’an dernier. Il relit les messages sans grande conviction, puis en reçoit un nouveau à l’instant.

_Viens manger._

Harry se débarrasse des draps encombrants, frotte ses yeux et passe ses doigts à travers ses cheveux qui forment une vraie masse autour de sa tête. Dehors, la pluie se déchaîne. Il n’a pas vraiment la foi de se lever, mais le dernier message le convainc de ne pas rester au lit. Il se lève et va directement dans la cuisine, où Louis est en train de sortir de quoi lui faire à manger. Bien vite, il réalise qu’ils sont seuls.

\- Où est ma mère ?

\- Partie avec la mienne tout à l’heure. Elles ont pris la voiture et sont allées faire les courses, il explique, en posant une grande boîte de céréales sur le comptoir. Elles ont emmené les petits.

Il lui prépare un bol qu’il lui sert à table.

\- On est tous seuls. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- … Je sais pas. T’as une idée ?

\- Il y a une nouvelle série qui vient d’arriver sur Netflix. Tout le monde en parle. Tu veux la regarder ?

\- Avec toi ?

\- … Si tu veux, oui.

\- Ouais, je veux bien. 

Il mange en silence et baille une fois de temps en temps, pendant que Louis fait la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner pris plus tôt ce matin. Il est souvent distrait par la jolie vue depuis la porte-fenêtre. Dehors, la verdure est plus vive, et le son des gouttes contre la vitre lui fait temporairement oublier où il est. À la fin de sa rêverie, il se lève et amène son bol à l'évier. Louis l’y attendait. Il avait terminé, et se séchait les mains.

\- C’est marrant tes cheveux, comme ça, il fait remarquer, en s’approchant prudemment. Ils sont longs, en fait.

Louis tend la main, un peu hésitant au début, puis range l’une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, avec une délicatesse qui était loin de lui être familière. Harry ne bouge pas, il le laisse faire. Il le laisse glisser ses doigts repliés contre sa joue, comme s’il voulait s’assurer qu’elle était toujours aussi douce que l’été dernier. Son pouce poursuit son chemin seul vers sa lèvre inférieure. Il la caresse, la touche comme si c’était la première fois. Et en quelque sorte, ça l’est.

Ils ne s’embrassent pas. Louis recule et rouvre l’eau pour laver le bol. Harry s’appuie contre le comptoir et le regarde, les sourcils froncés en une mine un peu boudeuse; mille et une questions lui tournent dans la tête. Il ne les pose pas.

Ils vont dans la chambre de Louis, s’installent dans son lit avec son ordinateur portable. Au début, Harry garde ses distances. Louis ne le touche pas, ne l’incite pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Le plus jeune se rapproche tout naturellement, au bout du deuxième épisode. Il pose sa tête fatiguée contre son épaule, seulement.

La pluie tombe sans discontinuer.

Louis passe son bras autour de son dos; sa main touche son bras nu et ses doigts caressent sa peau qui est bientôt parcourue de frissons. À l’aise, Harry s’endort, du moins pendant quelques minutes. Un bruit sourd provenant de la série le réveille en sursaut, et il sent que Louis rigole contre lui.

\- Tu dors beaucoup, dis. C’est normal ?

Harry n’a pas envie de lui répondre. Il lève la tête vers lui, croise son regard intrigué et le soutient. Louis s’attend à une réponse, Harry lui donne un baiser. Il s’approche, touche à peine ses lèvres avec les siennes, et retrouve sa position initiale. C’était un geste décidé, comme pour lui dire, à la manière d’un muet, qu’ils reprenaient là où ils s’étaient arrêtés la dernière fois.

Ils continuent la série. Leurs mères rentrent, ils se séparent un peu, positionnant l’ordinateur entre eux. Jay passe dans la chambre et leur avoue que les voir ainsi tous les deux lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle les laisse tranquille, et Harry se retrouve à nouveau dans les bras de Louis. Ils discutent entre chaque épisode, font des hypothèses; Louis lui caresse les cheveux, le regarde parler avec attention.

Harry va se coucher immédiatement après le dîner. C’est le deuxième jour d’affilée où il tombe de fatigue assez tôt dans la journée et cela inquiète Jay, qui en fait part à sa mère, discrètement, ce soir-là. Anne lui répond que tout va bien, qu’il s’agissait d’un simple passage à vide, que c’était normal pendant l’été, qu’il se sentait toujours un peu déconnecté et perdu sans la pression des cours.

Si Jay doute de ses paroles, elle ne le fait pas savoir.

Dans son lit, Harry lit des théories à propos de la série sur internet. Elle lui avait beaucoup plu, même s’il était souvent distrait par la présence physique étrangement rassurante de Louis. Ils n’avaient pas fini de regarder tous les épisodes, et avaient prévu de tout terminer durant la semaine.

Il est bientôt minuit lorsqu’il reçoit un message. 

_Tu dors ?_

Il sent son cœur qui accélère, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

_Non._

_Je peux venir dans ta chambre ?_

_Pourquoi faire ?_

_Je peux ?_

_Viens._

Il ferme son portable, s’assoit et allume la lampe de chevet. Louis arrive quelques secondes plus tard. Il est en vieux jogging et en tee-shirt, et il n’a pas du tout l’air fatigué. Il ferme derrière lui et reste près de l’entrée.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Harry n’hésite qu’un instant. Ses paroles ne lui inspirent jamais complètement confiance, il se souvient de l’été dernier et des sales coups qu’il lui avait faits. Mais aujourd’hui, et avec un peu de recul, il croit qu’il commence à le comprendre. Alors, il se pousse sur le lit pour lui faire de la place, et Louis s’y installe.

\- Éteins.

Harry obéit. Ils se partagent un même oreiller. Harry dort sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers lui, même s’il ne le voit pas vraiment. Louis est allongé sur le côté, ils sont trop proches et, s’il y prête attention, il peut sentir le souffle chaud du plus jeune contre son visage.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avant que j’arrive ?

\- Je lisais des théories sur la série.

\- Tu voulais pas dormir ?

\- Si. J’allais éteindre.

\- Raconte-moi, alors. Qu’est-ce que t’as lu ?

Harry lui explique vaguement les grandes lignes de ce qu’il a retenu, et Louis l’écoute attentivement. Il lui pose des questions, l’incite à approfondir, lui demande son avis. Harry ne comprend pas où il veut en venir avec tout cela.

Un silence s’installe. Harry le brise de la manière la plus brutale qui puisse exister. Louis l’apprendra, il fait souvent cela.

\- Pourquoi tu me détestais ?

Louis cesse de respirer. Quand il répond, Harry peut entendre à quel point ça l’a blessé, même à travers son chuchotement.

\- Je te détestais pas. Je t’ai jamais détesté.

Ses yeux s’habituent doucement à la noirceur; le visage du plus jeune est à moitié caché dans l’oreiller. Il veut toucher sa joue et sa lèvre inférieure, il n’ose pas, Harry le regarde trop intensément en l’attente d’une explication. Dehors, les criquets chantent par dizaines.

\- Et tu le sais, il ajoute. Ose me dire que tu le sais pas. T’es pas con.

Les traits de Harry s’adoucissent, comme s’il n’attendait que cette confirmation de sa part. Il s’approche encore, par lui-même. Louis le prend comme une invitation, il cède, sa main retrouve son visage qu’il tient avec précaution, comme on tient du verre tout fin.

\- De quoi t’as peur ? Harry demande, tout bas.

Du bout du doigt, Louis retrace sa lèvre, il sent sa texture, rêve d’y goûter, assoiffé de douceur. Harry embrasse son doigt.

\- Qui te dit que j’ai peur ?

\- Ça se voit, t’as peur. Pourquoi t’as peur ?

\- J’sais pas, il avoue, après quelques secondes. Moi j’ai pas l’habitude de choses comme ça.

\- De choses comme ça.

\- Je veux pas te faire de mal.

\- C’est ça qui te fait peur ?

Louis ne répond pas mais Harry est persuadé qu’il a raison. Il veut lui dire qu’il n’a pas à avoir peur de lui faire du mal, parce qu’il n’y a personne sur la Terre toute entière qui puisse lui faire autant de mal que lui-même. Le pire des coups de la part de Louis ne serait perçu que comme une petite brise de mai, à côté de ce qu’il se faisait subir quotidiennement, depuis quelques temps. Il ne le lui dit pas. Mais il sait qu’ils ont brisé une barrière cette nuit-là. Qu’il n’est plus possible de faire marche-arrière, de redevenir ceux qu’ils étaient avant. Cela ne lui déplaît pas du tout, au contraire.

Louis passe lentement ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, Harry ferme les yeux sous ses caresses.

\- Ça te fait pas flipper, toi, tout ça ?

\- J’ai passé l’âge de flipper, répond Harry.

Louis rit doucement, et il voit les lèvres du plus jeune qui s’étirent en un petit sourire.

\- T’as quel âge, dis ?

\- Je suis pas petit.

\- Je sais. Tu l’as bien fait comprendre.

\- ... Je veux être comme toi.

\- Mais t'es comme toi, c'est bien aussi.

Louis embrasse son front. Trop fatigué pour argumenter, Harry finit par s’endormir peu après, il se retourne, lui fait dos, et Louis l’enlace, l’enlace comme Charlie le ferait, le tient fort contre lui, et il n’a même pas eu à lui demander de le prendre dans ses bras, il le fait déjà.

À son réveil, le lendemain matin, Harry est tout seul dans le lit. Il réalise qu’on est lundi et que Louis travaille jusqu’à dix-neuf heures.

Il ne pleut plus, et dehors l’odeur de la terre encore humide noie toutes les autres, elle s’infiltre par la fenêtre entrebâillée, filet de douceur inattendu.

Il veut faire des efforts, alors il quitte la chambre, fait des sourires de circonstance, entame des petites discussions avec Jay, complimente le décor de la maison, propose son aide avec quelques tâches ménagères, joue avec les petits. Anne le regarde faire sans rien dire, bien consciente qu’il ne s’agissait pas de son état normal. Si un miracle s’était abattu sur lui pendant la nuit, elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

*

Plus tard dans sa vie, Harry décide que c’est cet instant précis qui l’a changé du tout au tout.

Pas exactement celui-ci, en réalité, mais les évènements qui ont suivi y sont presque tous liés.

C’est cet instant, à la table du goûter, lorsque Jay sort une grande bouteille en verre du réfrigérateur et la pose sur la table au milieu des petits gâteaux. Tout en la débouchant, elle leur parle, à Anne et lui, de cette exploitation laitière à une vingtaine de minutes de Poligny.

\- C’est de là qu’ils prennent le lait pour en faire du comté. Le meilleur au monde. On leur achète deux bouteilles chaque semaine.

Harry croise les bras sur la table. On lui en propose, il fait non de la tête.

\- J’aime pas trop le lait. Mais je reprendrais bien ça, là…

Il pointe le pichet de limonade rose au coin de la table. Johannah n’insiste pas, elle lui sert ce qu’il demande. Autour de lui, tout le monde goûte au lait. Il apprend que ces vaches-là sont élevées sans aucun OGM, qu’elles broutent à leur guise, de l’herbe fraîche quand la saison le permet, ou du foin. Cela le rassure un peu, mais il ne veut toujours pas essayer.

Il est dix-neuf heures et quelques quand Louis rentre. Harry est dans le salon et lit un livre aux petits, qui aiment beaucoup les voix rigolotes qu’il donne à chaque personnage. Il a tout juste le temps d’apercevoir son aîné qui file vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Les jumeaux le ramènent à la réalité lorsqu’il cesse son petit jeu d’acteur. 

Louis en sort quelques minutes plus tard. Il n’a pas pris la peine de mettre un tee-shirt, se pavane dans la grande maison en short Nike, pieds nus, les cheveux en vrac. Harry prend le temps de terminer la petite histoire aux jumeaux, et part le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Y’a du lait ? Louis demande tout en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur.

Jay est assise à table, devant son ordinateur portable, les cheveux attachés et une paire de lunettes de vue sur son nez. Elle travaille, et ne lève même pas les yeux pour lui répondre.

\- Oui. Il y a une bouteille pleine si tu veux, au fond.

\- Je la vois.

\- Tu bois pas trop, on va bientôt dîner.

Harry s’adosse au mur de la cuisine et l’observe ouvrir la bouteille, se verser un grand verre et la ranger ensuite. Il passe devant lui. Ses yeux brillent et sa peau a repris un peu de couleur depuis qu’il travaille dehors au soleil.

\- Tu viens ? Louis lui chuchote et désigne sa propre chambre d’un mouvement de tête.

Là-bas, Louis dépose le verre sur sa table de nuit. Il ouvre grand les volets. Le soleil s’invite, éclabousse impatiemment de sa lumière tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce. Les cigales et les oiseaux dehors leur offrent alors leur meilleur concerto.

Harry retire ses chaussures et grimpe sur le lit. Il s’assoit en tailleur en plein milieu de celui-ci. Louis vient le rejoindre, visiblement encore plein d’énergie. Il s’assoit devant lui, cherche son regard, le suit.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as fait aujourd’hui ?

\- Pas grand-chose… Je m’emmerde un peu quand t’es pas là.

\- Si tu veux, je peux prendre quelques jours… je suis pas sous contrat ou quoi, c’est vraiment que pour l’argent de poche.

\- Non. T’as pas besoin de faire ça.

Pour toute réponse, Louis s’approche, s’amuse à enrouler une mèche toute bouclée autour de son doigt, cela les fait sourire tous les deux.

\- Tu veux qu’on parle de ce qu’on fera une fois que je serais reparti? Harry murmure en jouant avec un fil arraché au drap.

\- Non. Je préfère pas.

Louis attrape son verre de lait, en boit une petite gorgée.

\- Ma mère t’a fait goûter ?

\- Elle a proposé, j’ai dit non.

\- Pourquoi ? Il demande, en reportant le verre à ses lèvres.

\- J’aime pas trop le lait.

\- Ça a à voir avec la vidéo que t’as partagé sur ton mur ?

\- Tu regardes tout, toi… il l’accuse doucement, sur un ton de plaisanterie.

\- Elles sont super bien traitées, nos vaches. Elles gambadent et tout, on dirait un dessin animé. Tu les verrais.

Harry ne peut s’empêcher de rire. Louis repose le verre et s’allonge, tirant Harry par le bras et l’entraînant avec lui. Il prend l’une de ses mains entre les siennes, la caresse, s’étonne de sa douceur et se demande si tout est aussi doux chez lui. Il embrasse sa joue encore ronde, le bout de son nez, ses lèvres. Puis il a une idée.

\- Tu veux y goûter ? C’est très bon.

\- Mh.. Okay.

\- Bouge pas.

Louis se redresse un peu, s’appuie sur son coude et s’empare du verre de lait.

\- Ouvre la bouche, pas très grand, juste un peu, il chuchote.

À sa merci complète, Harry fait ce qu’il dit. Il reste allongé, entrouvre les lèvres et attend.

Louis prend une longue gorgée qu’il n’avale pas, et se penche vers lui, s’approche, jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres ne soient qu’à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Harry, et laisse s’écouler petit à petit un filet du liquide blanc. Surpris, Harry sourit un peu, mais demeure complètement immobile. Il se redresse un peu; quand sa bouche est pleine à son tour, il avale. Ses joues s’enflamment, il brûle de l’intérieur, il en a bien l’impression.

\- C’était bon ? Louis chuchote, et à l’aide de son pouce essuie la goutte de lait qui coulait sur le menton du plus jeune.

\- Oui.

\- T’en veux encore ?

Harry n’a pas besoin de lui répondre, ses yeux férus d’envie parlent pour lui.

Louis se recouche, s’empare à nouveau du verre et, cette fois, en verse un peu sur son propre corps. D’abord entre ses pectoraux, puis le long de son torse jusqu’à son nombril. Il fait attention à ce que rien ne s’échappe sur les côtés. Harry en est d’abord ému; il se dit qu’il doit déjà exister cette confiance énorme entre eux, comme un tas de non-dits qu’ils auraient établis en l’espace de quelques jours. Il se dit que ça fonctionne comme ça, quand on est grands, qu’on n’a pas besoin de tout se dire. Et il est si heureux de ne plus être petit à ce moment-là. Si heureux, il l’enjambe et place un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses, se penche à l’avant et, d’abord craintivement, passe sa langue sur sa peau pour y récupérer le lait. Il repense à l’été dernier, combien il brûlait d’envie d’y goûter. Il repense au sel et à l’eau de mer et au soleil, et il se dit que ça, c’est mille fois mieux. Il part du bas, remonte doucement mais sûrement vers son cou, et Louis passe sa main derrière sa nuque, remonte ses doigts à travers ses cheveux emmêlés, le maintient tout contre lui, déjà à bout de souffle. Harry le nettoie complètement, si bien qu’il n’y a plus une trace de blanc sur sa peau maintenant luisante de salive. Il s’attarde dans son cou, lèche embrasse et mord un peu; contre ses lèvres il sent son pouls, s’il y reste assez longtemps.

Assez vite, Louis inverse leurs positions, fait en sorte d’être au-dessus, et l’embrasse enfin. Un baiser digne de ce nom, il se dit, bouches ouvertes et assoiffées, souffles chauds et saccadés, leurs langues se caressent. Ils s’embrassent longtemps, et ne s’interrompent que lorsque Louis entreprend de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Harry lève les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche, oublie momentanément qu’il se déteste par-dessus tout, parce que Louis reprend son assaut avec ses lèvres. Il embrasse d’abord son bras gauche, part de l’intérieur de son coude jusqu’à son épaule, effleure sa peau, pose un unique baiser sur son aisselle et reprend son chemin vers ses clavicules. Il descend, s’attarde momentanément sur l’un de ses tétons, et continue. Harry croit qu’il a probablement couvert chaque centimètre carré de son torse avec ses baisers, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Sans même l’entendre se questionner, Louis lui répond à voix haute :

\- T’es doux. Et beau... comme t'es beau.

Harry a envie de pleurer. Il se retient, serre les dents; l’eau trouble sa vue et il essuie ses yeux avec le revers de sa main, rapidement. Il ne pleure pas de joie, il ne pleure pas de joie parce que Louis lui a dit qu’il le trouvait beau. Il ne le croit même pas. Il sait qu’il ment. Et c’est pour ça qu’il pleure. Il ravale tout, il ne veut pas tout ruiner.

Mais quand sa main le palpe par-dessus son short, et qu’il dit, étonné, « T’es tout dur, Harry… », les larmes reviennent.

De sa position, Louis peut le voir. Il s’inquiète et s’éloigne un peu.

\- Pleure pas… pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu veux qu’on arrête ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Non, on n’arrête pas.

\- On arrête, il insiste, et il remonte vers lui. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

Ils sont couchés sur le côté, l’un face à l’autre, et Harry essaie très fort de dissimuler sa lèvre qui tremblote. Louis caresse sa joue, puis ses cheveux, longtemps. Cela semble l’apaiser, du moins, un peu. Il essuie les larmes qui lui ont coulé sur ses joues, se repositionne sur l’oreiller pour mieux voir ses yeux qui le fuient depuis un moment.

\- Parle-moi.

\- Tu veux toujours de moi ? Harry demande, inquiet – et il se déteste, il se déteste d’avoir ce ton minable, d’être aussi faible et tout petit à nouveau.

\- Bah oui…

Louis semble trouver cela absurde.

\- Si j’ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis-le-moi, Harry.

\- T’as rien fait de mal, j’te promets. C’était même super bien, il insiste, pris d’un petit soubresaut qu’il n’arrive pas à réprimer.

Louis se couche sur le dos, repose son avant-bras contre son front et se contente d’écouter le véritable spectacle auditif que lui offrait la vie, là-dehors.

Harry veut encore pleurer. Il se dit qu’il a tout gâché. Que de toute façon, il ne méritait pas toute cette attention, cette douceur, cette passion, qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’y goûter. Il se remet à croire à ces paroles débiles qu’il a lues quelque part, celles qui disent qu’il est impossible de se faire aimer si on ne s’aime pas soi-même.

Il se dit qu’à ce rythme, il ne sera jamais grand comme Louis. Est-ce que quelqu’un de grand aurait pleuré ainsi ? Est-ce que quelqu’un de grand aurait tout ruiné au meilleur moment comment il venait de le faire ? Non. 

Il n’explique rien à Louis, parce qu’il ne veut pas l’entendre le contredire. Il ne le croirait pas.

Et d’ailleurs, Louis ne tente pas le convaincre du contraire. Pas verbalement, du moins. Les nuits suivantes, il revient dormir près de lui, le serre contre lui, caresse ses mains et joue avec ses doigts, les compte et les recompte. Il essaie de lui prouver qu’il veut encore de lui, qu’il n’a rien gâché. Il ne le complimente plus, mais ses yeux disent tout quand il le regarde s’habiller ou attacher son bandana dans ses cheveux.

Et pour récupérer sa confiance, qu’il croit avoir perdue, Louis lui raconte, un jour de grand soleil alors qu’ils traînent dans la cour, ce qui s’était passé dans son ancien établissement. Une histoire vue, revue, très connue, dont les versions ne diffèrent toujours que par leurs protagonistes.

Un garçon et lui se plaisaient mutuellement. Ils se tournaient autour depuis quelques mois, et un jour, ce garçon l’avait embrassé dans les vestiaires. Un type les avait vus, avait tout balancé aux autres. À l’heure du déjeuner, un groupe de gars s’étaient rassemblés pour leur foutre la raclée de leur vie. Il s’en était sorti avec une côte cassée et le visage complètement défiguré. Tout cela pour un malheureux baiser dans les vestiaires. Sa mère était au courant. Sachant pertinemment que le personnel de l’école ne lèverait même pas le petit doigt, elle avait personnellement traqué tous les responsables jusque chez eux, avait fait entendre le fond de sa pensée aux gosses et à leurs parents jusqu’à ce qu’on la chasse physiquement de chacune de leurs maisons. Elle l’avait changé d’école, l’avait envoyé dans un autre établissement beaucoup plus éloigné, à vingt minutes d’Arbois. Il mettait près d’une heure pour aller à l’école, mais ne s’en plaignait pas, et s’était promis qu’on ne l’y reprendrait plus jamais. Et bien sûr, Harry avait tout bouleversé. Le reste appartenait à l’histoire.

À l’entente de cette confession, Harry comprend mieux.

Ils sont tous les deux étendus sur l’herbe, cet après-midi-là. Ils croient que personne ne les voit, et avec raison; ils sont seuls dans la grande cour. Le soleil est témoin de ce moment.

C’est Harry cette fois-ci, qui lui prend la main, qui la porte à ses lèvres et qui y dépose un baiser.

\- J’suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi t’es désolé ? Louis tourne la tête vers lui, sincèrement curieux.

\- Je suis désolé que les gens soient encore cons comme ça.

\- C’est pas ta faute… et ça changera pas. Comme je t’ai dit, ici c’est petit… C’est la norme, d’être coincé comme ça.

\- Je peux t’embrasser ?

-Viens.

Harry se tourne vers lui, s’appuie sur son coude qui s’enfonce dans la terre et dans l’herbe, et l’embrasse. Ça goûte l’espoir, et le renouveau.

Et depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, celle qui donne sur la cour, Johannah les observe. Elle les avait repérés il y a moins d’une minute. Intriguée, elle était restée pour les voir faire. Elle assistait pour la première fois à ce qui se tramait en coulisses, lorsqu’ils pensaient être seuls.

Elle ne les dérange pas. Et elle se contente de finir le verre de lait qu’elle tenait à la main.

* 

Le matin du départ de Harry, ils se réveillent dans le même lit. Louis avait pris sa journée, il voulait être présent jusqu’à la toute dernière minute. Comme presque toutes les nuits, ils ont dormi dans la chambre de Louis, celle qui est toute illuminée lorsque les volets vert foncé à la peinture écaillée sont grand ouverts.

Le téléphone portable de Harry vibre sans cesse depuis une petite dizaine de minutes. Il soupire et tend la main vers la table de nuit pour le récupérer. Cela attire l’attention de Louis, qui se rapproche, l’enlace par derrière et pose son menton contre son épaule nue pour voir son écran. Il voit le nom du contact d’abord : Charlie. À côté, il y a un cœur rouge.

\- C’est qui elle ? il marmonne, à peine réveillé, et embrasse la peau nue et tiède de son dos.

\- C’est un gars.

Harry frotte ses yeux et lit les messages.

**9:21 ✉** _Salut bg_

 **9:21 ✉** _Tu rentres aujourd’hui ?_

 **9:22 ✉** _Il t’a pas trop fait chier l’autre con là ?_

Louis les lit aussi. Il ne commente pas.

\- C’est ton mec ?

\- Arrête, j’ai pas de mec. C’est mon meilleur ami.

Harry repose son portable sans répondre.

\- Avec le cœur rouge ? Louis marmonne contre sa peau, étouffé.

\- Oui. 

\- On met pas un cœur rouge pour son meilleur pote.

\- Okay.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit à propos de moi ?

\- Rien. Que t’étais un imbécile l’été dernier. Et c’est vrai.

\- Je vais pas te contredire. Donne ton numéro.

Harry cherche dans sa liste de contact, trouve son propre nom et lui montre le numéro. Louis l’ajoute dans son portable et lui envoie un message.

**9:24 ✉** _Test._

Harry rigole doucement et se retourne pour lui faire face. Le visage du plus vieux est strié de marques d’oreiller et ses yeux sont encore fatigués. 

\- Je vais mettre un cœur bleu pour toi, dit Harry. Ça te plaît ?

\- Je suis content si tu mets un cœur tout court.

Comblé, Harry se blottit dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, respire contre sa peau. Il sent qu’il lui caresse le dos, et il se dit que s’il devait mourir maintenant, ce serait parfait.

\- Tu m’appelleras quand je partirai ? il chuchote.

\- Oui.

\- Tu me parleras…

\- Oui, promis.

Harry baisse sa garde, se permet d’y croire.

\- Je crois que t'es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, il lui avoue.

\- ...Dis pas ça, Harry.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Tu mérites mieux que moi. 

Harry se détache un peu de lui. La dernière confession qu'il lui fait vient du plus profond de son être, il lui dit, ses mots enlacés d'or et de soie et de tout ce qui est doux:

\- Pourtant c'est toi que je veux.

*

Jay avait fait mine de rien. Elle ne leur avait pas fait la moindre remarque, n’avait pas agi différemment avec eux. Elle leur laissait leur intimité, se disant qu’il était sûrement assez difficile de gérer cela à deux, sans que les autres ne viennent s’y mêler. Mais ce qu’elle n'avait pas pu s’empêcher de faire pendant la semaine, c’est les regarder avec un peu plus d’attention, et se remettre entièrement en cause. Elle obtenait, petit à petit, la réponse à une dizaine de questions. Elle en avait fait part à Anne, pour l’en informer seulement, et lui avait intimé de ne pas intervenir, à moins que l’un d’entre eux ne parle en premier.

Anne ne le voyait pas de cette façon.

Quelques heures avant le départ, elle pliait quelques vêtements dans sa valise, dans la chambre qu’elle avait occupé. On frappe à la porte, et c’est Louis qui entre, une pile de draps sur les mains. Il l’ignore et ouvre un grand placard pour les ranger. Anne referme sa valise et se retourne vers lui.

\- Tu n’as pas honte ? Elle dit, à voix basse.

\- Quoi ? Il fronce les sourcils, confus.

Elle le dévisage, écœurée.

\- Il est tellement jeune. Il est petit, il comprend pas ce qui se passe… Et il va mal, tu comprends ça ? T’as pas honte de lui mettre ces idées dans la tête…

Louis comprend immédiatement à quoi elle fait allusion, et il déteste la manière dont elle parle de lui.

\- Il est pas petit. 

\- Laisse-le tranquille… d’accord ? T’es un grand garçon, tu sais que c’est pas bien, ce que tu fais.

Elle ne le laisse pas répondre, fait descendre sa valise au sol et quitte la pièce sans un regard pour lui. Louis reste immobile, les larmes lui montent vite aux yeux. Il ne sort de sa chambre que pour leur dire au revoir, et encore. Il est silencieux, étrangement sombre, reflet de qui il était il y a un an. Devant leurs mères, il embrasse Harry sur une joue, un bisou froid et timide, et il quitte.

Harry trouve cela étrange, mais il n’en pense pas grand-chose. 

Il se retient de lui envoyer le moindre message durant le trajet en train. De retour à Bordeaux, à la gare, il craque et sort son portable. Il ouvre Messenger, tape « Hey » et l’envoie.

Un message automatisé l’informe que son « Hey » ne s’est pas envoyé, parce que Louis l’a supposément bloqué.

Harry n’y croit pas une seconde. Il va dans ses contacts, trouve son nom et lui téléphone.

L’appel ne passe pas.


	3. Le Dernier Été

_How much sorrow can I take_   
_Blackbird on my shoulder_   
_And what difference does it make_   
_When this love is over_

_*_

Lorsque Harry avait pris la décision finale et catégorique de mettre fin à ses jours, environ un mois avant son vingtième anniversaire, il n’avait pas prévu d’y survivre et, accessoirement, d’empirer les choses.

C’était un peu après la mort violente de Charlie, que les médecins et les passants au coin de la rue Saint-Dominique, là où avait eu lieu l’accident de moto, n’avaient su décrire que comme une boucherie.

Charlie était décédé sur le coup, le 14 décembre.

Le 20, Harry quittait Paris et retournait à Bordeaux chez ses parents pour les fêtes.

Le 2 janvier, il avalait le contenu d’une bouteille d’antalgiques dans la salle de bain, celle au carrelage bleu, alors que sa mère était partie faire les courses.

En réalisant à mi-chemin qu’elle avait oublié son portefeuille, Anne était revenue. En voulant passer aux toilettes, elle l’avait trouvé, effondré sur le sol froid face contre terre, immobile à l'exception de ses doigts qui tremblent, pâle comme la mort.

À l’hôpital, on le sauvait de justesse.

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu pire moment dans sa vie que le réveil dans la chambre blanche aux lumières qui brûlent les rétines.

Placé sous surveillance pendant quelques jours et soumis à milles et un tests, le verdict tombait et était sans appel : dépression clinique, non traitée depuis des années. On lui prescrivait des antidépresseurs à prendre de manière régulière, on lui donnait l'adresse d'un psy, et on le renvoyait enfin.

*

Son appartement dans le 15e n’était pas très grand. Charlie et lui étaient colocataires depuis l’année où il avait emménagé sur Paris après le lycée, pour intégrer l’école du Louvre, là où il étudiait l’histoire de l'art. Il s’y était même trouvé un travail en temps partiel. Charlie, lui, bossait dans la finance, c’était ce qu’il lui disait, mais Harry trouvait toujours étrange la quantité d’argent liquide qu’il avait sur lui en tout temps. C’est en vivant ensemble pendant une petite paire d’années qu’il avait vraiment commencé à comprendre qui était son meilleur ami. Un type à la façade lisse et parfaite, mais qui lui cachait beaucoup de choses. Il prenait soin de Harry, comme personne n’avait jamais su le faire auparavant. Il maîtrisait cette capacité à toujours savoir comment le rassurer, avoir les bons mots, les bons gestes. Et il comprenait aussi qu’il avait besoin de son espace, de temps seul. Quelques fois, il disparaissait, une nuit ou deux, mais revenait toujours vers lui, revenait l’enlacer dans la cuisine alors qu’il préparait à manger, revenait l’embrasser sur la joue pour le rassurer. Harry ne posait pas beaucoup de questions. Charlie avait toujours été un mec à l’orientation sexuelle un peu ambiguë, qui lui envoyait des signaux mixtes, que Harry n’avait jamais appris à lire, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Même s’il leur arrivait encore de dormir ensemble (alors que Charlie avait sa place désignée sur le canapé-lit du minuscule séjour), ils n’avaient jamais dépassé de réelles limites.

Quoiqu'il arrive, Charlie revenait toujours vers lui.

Jusqu’au jour où il ne revint pas. Le souvenir de cette nouvelle reste gravé dans sa mémoire, déclenche périodiquement des crises nerveuses et l’empêche souvent de dormir. Charlie était pour lui la seule forme de stabilité qu'il possédait. En disparaissant, Harry ne pouvait logiquement que s'écrouler.

Il regrette amèrement ce qu’il a fait ce 2 janvier. Il regrette, car sa mère s’était jurée que plus jamais elle ne le laisserait tranquille. Elle était venue avec lui à Paris, à la reprise des cours. Elle vivait dans son appartement, celui dans lequel il avait vécu les années les plus douces de sa vie, celui où il s’était enfin senti adulte. Elle avait emménagé avec lui, avait envoyé son avis au diable et, depuis, n’était plus repartie.

Nous sommes en juillet. Malgré l'absence de Charlie, l'appartement semblait encore plus petit. Ses murs déjà étroits se refermaient sur lui comme des mains autour de son cou chaque fois qu’il passait le pas de la porte. Il avait appris, avec le temps, à vivre avec la présence encombrante de sa mère, qui surveillait intensément chacun de ses gestes et suivait avec attention ses déplacements, prête à lui bondir dessus, juste au cas où il lui prenait l’envie de se jeter par le balcon. Il sait qu’il est en partie responsable de son perpétuel état d’angoisse, qu’elle ne dort plus par sa faute, que le jour où il avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie, il avait essentiellement mis fin à la sienne. Plus d’une fois, il avait tenté de raisonner avec elle; terrible échec qui lui avait valu la pire crise de larmes qu’il lui ait été donné de voir chez sa mère. Depuis, il se tait.

*

C’est la nuit. Et ça _sent_ la nuit. Une odeur fraîche et piquante, mêlée à la clope et celle des pots d’échappement des voitures à quelques mètres sous le balcon. C’est un flot constant, qui ne s’arrête jamais. Leurs phares brillent, et avec sa vision qui se détériore un peu, Harry les voit flous, entourés d’un halo brouillé, comme au travers d’une vitre trempée d’eau de pluie.

Il s’appuie sur la rambarde de son balcon, une petite bouteille de Heineken à la main, qu’il tient nonchalamment par le goulot, prêt à l’échapper sur le trottoir. Sous ses pieds, le sol est froid et rugueux. Il y a deux chaises de jardin qui se font face, mais il ne s’y assoit pas. Quand Charlie était encore avec lui, ils pouvaient passer des heures assis là, tous les deux, à parler et rire dans la nuit. Une caisse entière de bouteilles vertes traîne à ses pieds. Vides ? On ne sait pas.

Derrière lui, à travers les deux battants de la porte entrouverte, il entend vaguement deux voix qui discutent, plutôt fort, il dirait.

Gemma était de passage dans la capitale, histoire de voir sa mère et de lui rendre visite à lui. Elle loue un appartement pour quelques jours, de l’autre côté de la rue. 

Le vent s’élève et souffle sur lui, sur les petites mèches qui s’échappent du chignon négligé qu’il avait pris l’habitude de faire depuis que ses cheveux avaient atteint ses épaules.

\- Oui, je veux bien, je suis d’accord. Tu veux qu’il reste en vie, tu t’inquiètes. Mais quel genre de vie t’es en train de lui donner, tu réalises ? Le mec a vingt ans, quoi, tu l’étouffes.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tu ne sauras jamais ce que je ressens, parce que ce n’est pas toi qui lui as donné naissance, ce n’est pas toi qui l’as élevé, tu sais p-

\- Mais moi j’ai passé presque toute ma vie avec lui, je l’aime autant que toi, je te signale. Et j’ai eu aussi mal que toi ce jour-là, tu crois que t’es la seule à souffrir. C’est _petit_ , ici. Tu l’étouffes. Tu crois arranger les choses mais pas du tout ! Tu fais quoi, tu dors sur son canapé, t’as plus de boulot, t’as Robin qui est tout seul à la maison depuis janvier, tu vas vivre comme ça, tu vas être sur son dos jusqu’à la fin de ta vie, c’est ça ?

\- S’il le faut.

Il entend un profond soupir d’exaspération de la part de sa sœur. Il tourne la tête, curieux. Gemma rassemble ses affaires rapidement, elle enfile une veste, prend son sac à main, tout ça sous le regard rempli d’amertume de leur mère, debout en plein milieu de la cuisine, complètement impuissante.

Harry sort son portable de sa poche et prend une longue gorgée de sa bière. Il ouvre Grindr, scanne du regard la grille qui montre tous les mecs à proximité et en ligne. Il en choisit un au hasard : Théodore, un faux blond de 19 ans aux abdos de fer, à un kilomètre seulement. Il lit ses informations à la va-vite, puis referme l’application. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas sortir ce soir, ni inviter quelqu’un – pour des raisons évidentes. Depuis janvier, les seuls moments où il peut se permettre de rencontrer un mec pour un _truc rapide_ **,** c’est pendant les heures de cours, qu’il sèche souvent. Sa mère connaît ses horaires de cours et de travail par cœur, sait quand il doit être rentré, à la minute près, et perd la tête s’il prend du retard. Le moindre écart dans ses habitudes lui fait croire que Harry prépare un nouveau 2JANVIER, et elle ne supporte pas.

Harry relativise. Sa situation aujourd’hui était moins pire qu’au début. Avant, Anne ne dormait pas la nuit (elle ne dort toujours pas, jamais vraiment), et rentrait dans sa chambre pendant qu’il dormait, toutes les deux heures, pour vérifier qu’il respirait encore. Elle avait arrêté d’elle-même après quelques semaines.

Gemma ouvre la porte du balcon et le rejoint, visiblement encore agacée.

\- Viens, toi. Viens manger, lâche ça.

Elle lui prend la bouteille des mains et l’emmène à l’intérieur, le fait s’asseoir à la petite table collée au mur de la cuisine. Il a l’impression d’être traité comme un animal; on parle de lui devant lui, comme s’il n’était pas là, on le traite sans compassion ni miséricorde, comme si leur seul but était de le garder en vie jusqu’au lendemain. On n’a pas vraiment pitié. On lui en veut, seulement, d’avoir fait de leur vie un enfer.

Gemma lui sert un bol fumant de soupe aux lentilles rouges. Elle s’assure qu’il a une cuillère et de quoi boire.

\- T’as tout ce qu’il faut, c’est bon ? Elle demande, à voix basse.

Il acquiesce.

\- Je rentre, elle annonce à Anne. J’ai une dernière chose à dire. S’il te refait le même coup parce qu’il en peut plus, t’étonnes pas. À sa place, j’aurais fait pareil.

C’est sur ces mots d’une violence inouïe que Gemma quitte le petit appartement. Le silence retombe, comme un nuage de cendres après une explosion volcanique.

Harry se met à manger. Sa cuillère se heurte doucement aux côtés du bol et il aspire le liquide avec précaution.

\- C’est très bon, maman.

C’était bien l’un des seuls détails qui ne lui déplaisait pas, dans sa situation. Elle cuisinait pour lui.

Anne ne lui répond pas, et ouvre le robinet de l’évier pour faire la vaisselle.

\- Tu sais, il dit, doucement. Je vais pas le refaire… Je te l’ai dit, j’étais juste.. J’étais juste triste parce qu-

\- Harry.

Ce simple mot le fait taire. Il finit son bol.

Il entrevoit sa caisse d’alcool dans le coin du balcon, mord sa lèvre et se lève presque. Pour éviter de craquer, il parle.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Ce weekend, il y a un festival de musique à l’Hippodrome. C’est Lollapalooza. Il y a plein d’artistes que j’aime bien, ils vont venir… Et j’aimerais y aller.

Elle prend le temps de finir la vaisselle. Harry abandonne presque, mais contre toute attente, elle lui répond :

\- D’accord.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si Juliette y va avec toi, c’est oui.

\- Maman… il soupire. C’est cher, les billets… c’est un pote de la fac qui me les a vendus pour 50 euros parce qu’il voyage, finalement…

\- Mais c’est pas grave, moi je lui paie les billets. C’est combien ?

\- … Pour deux jours, 150. Mais s’il te plaît, l’appelle pas.

\- Tu veux y aller ou pas ? Tu veux sortir d’ici ?

\- … Oui.

Elle hausse une épaule et prend son portable pour appeler Juliette, l’ex-copine et, aujourd’hui, simple amie de Harry. Ils s’étaient rencontrés en cours, étaient sortis ensemble pendant un mois, et Anne l’avait beaucoup appréciée. Elle lui faisait confiance, et Juliette comprenait ses inquiétudes. Anne avait vite fait de cette jeune fille ses yeux et ses oreilles dans les lieux publics, quand elle était avec Harry.

Harry tient sa tête entre ses mains pendant que sa mère téléphone à Juliette. Elle s’éloigne pour lui parler, et revient cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Elle a dit oui. Mais elle ne m’a pas laissé payer.

\- Maman, si ça se trouve, elle était occupée, elle avait des trucs à faire et elle osait pas te dire non, pourquoi- 

\- J’annule ?

Il se tait et n’ose plus argumenter. Il quitte la cuisine et se dirige vers sa chambre.

\- Tu ne fermes pas la porte, lance Anne.

\- Je sais.

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit aux draps tout blancs. De petites lumières scintillent sur son mur en brique, accrochées à un fil qui faisait le tour de la pièce. Sur l’étagère au-dessus de son lit, la plante qu’il avait achetée et fait pousser avec Charlie, morte depuis des mois, laisse s’échapper une feuille toute sèche, repliée sur elle-même. Elle tombe sur l’oreiller.

Depuis sa fenêtre ouverte, il entend la ville qui l’appelle, là-dehors. Elle ne dort pas, et ses bruits, sa mélodie, teignent le silence de sa chambre.

Il prend son portable, envoie un message à Juliette.

**21:32 ✉** _Hey, Ma mère est chiante je suis désolé. À la base je voulais y aller seul._

Il attend un peu, puis en envoie un autre.

**21:33 ✉** _Si t’as un empêchement ces jours-là, dis-le-moi et on pourra lui mentir._

Il reçoit sa réponse après quelques secondes.

**21:33 ✉** _je vais pas mentir à ta mère, Harry._

Il soupire, et ouvre l’application de sa banque. Sans prendre le temps d’y réfléchir, il transfère à Juliette 150 euros. Elle réagit immédiatement.

**21:35 ✉** _j'en ai pas besoin, tu peux les garder._

Il répond :

**21:35 ✉** _Je me sens trop mal. Je ne les reprends pas._

Elle ne lui répond plus. Il pose son téléphone contre son torse et s’allonge sur son lit, les bras écartés, le regard dans le vide. C’est moins pire qu’avant, il se dit. Parce que maintenant, il prend ses médicaments régulièrement. Il _veut_ aller mieux. Mais ce n’est pas toujours facile. Il y a des journées plus dures que d’autres. Des journées où il n’a pas la force de sortir de chez lui.

Des journées où il se dissocie tellement fort qu’il ne réagit même plus quand sa mère l’appelle; il finit même par oublier qui il est pendant plusieurs heures. Des jours où le vide qui s’était présenté à lui au début de l’adolescence prend tellement de place qu’il a l’impression d’être une carcasse. Il voit dans la culture populaire qu’on caractérise souvent la dépression par un état de tristesse constant et sans fin. Cela le fait doucement rire. Si seulement il pouvait être triste, il se dit. Il n’a rien ressenti depuis des mois. Rien, si ce n’est des fois quelques pics de colère, ou des montées palpitantes de sérotonine quand il passe un quart d’heure avec un mec dans les toilettes.

Sa mère frappe à sa porte entrouverte.

\- Je vais prendre une douche… je serai rapide.

\- Je sais.

Elle part, le laisse seul, et il a l’impression qu’il peut enfin respirer.

Il reprend son portable.

**21:43 ✉** _Est-ce que je peux aller sur ton compte Facebook s’il te plaît ?_

Juliette lui répond :

**21:44 ✉** _vas-y, mais déconnecte-toi après. ne lui envoie pas de messages avec mon compte. Et ne touche pas à mes notifications._

**21:44 ✉** _Promis._

Il ouvre Facebook, se déconnecte, et tape l’adresse mail de Juliette avec son mot de passe. Il voit une dizaine de notifications, trois demandes d’amis et 13 messages privés. C’est normal. Juliette est jolie, et Harry lui répète que si elle le voulait, elle aurait pu être mannequin et vivre une vie de luxe dans la capitale de la mode. Sur sa photo de profil, elle pose dans une petite rue à Rome, la peau bronzée, les jambes longues et fines, dénudées par sa robe d’été. Ses cheveux blonds atteignent le bas de son dos, et des lunettes de soleil noires type yeux-de-chats cachent ses yeux. Harry sait qu’il a beaucoup de chance de l’avoir fréquentée, mais il sait aussi qu’il n’aurait jamais pu être heureux avec elle.

Sur la barre de recherche, il hésite. Longtemps. Puis il tape son prénom.

_Louis Tomlinson._

Il l’avait ajouté depuis le compte de Juliette (après avoir eu son accord, bien sûr) il y a quelques mois, et évidemment, Louis avait accepté. Depuis son vrai compte, Harry n’avait plus accès au profil de Louis. Il ne s’en souvient que trop bien. C’était le jour où Louis lui avait fait comprendre en quelques clics que ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble, aussi court cela fut-il, n’était pour lui qu’une distraction, un moyen de s’échapper de sa torpeur, pire encore, un jeu. Une voix lui répète que tout le monde en a après lui. Avec du recul, et à travers ses yeux voilés par un pessimisme maladif, Harry se revoit à l’âge de quinze ans, naïf et maladroit, qui accorde aveuglément sa confiance à un type qui n’en avait que faire. C’était Louis qui lui avait fait définitivement réaliser qu’il ne méritait pas de belle histoire comme dans les livres. Que s’il n’y avait qu’une chose chez lui qui plaisait, c’était son corps, que les gens aimaient toucher, son visage et ses lèvres, que les gens aimaient embrasser, et cette espèce de soumission dont il n’arrive pas à se débarrasser. Il se dit que c’est un effet secondaire d’avoir été traité comme plus petit qu’il ne l’était vraiment pendant des années.

Le résultat de ce train de pensée est désastreux. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne, se contente de donner aux gens ce qu’ils veulent de lui, visiblement, et dès que quelqu’un s’approche trop, dès que quelqu’un semble vouloir aller plus loin, il rajoute une couche à ce mur qu’il construit autour de lui-même. Il avait donné sa seule chance à Juliette, qui était gentille et qui ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais qui, après un mois de relation et après avoir appris qu’il avait essayé de se tuer, avait commencé à agir avec lui comme une grande sœur le ferait avec son petit frère. Pour son propre bien, et parce que cela le perturbait, Harry y avait mis fin, et avait préféré rester amis. Une grande sœur, il en avait déjà.

Il ne sait pas si c’est pour se faire du mal, ou bien dans l’espoir malsain de voir qu’il a été puni, mais Harry ne peut s’empêcher de suivre la vie de Louis sur le réseau social. Il avait la même photo de profil depuis environ un an. C’était en noir et blanc, et il portait un col roulé noir qu’il remontait sur son visage pour cacher son nez, ne laissant voir que ses yeux clairs, fixant l’objectif. Ses cheveux sont coiffés, on aurait presque dit un photoshoot professionnel.

Harry se déteste, parce qu’il le trouve toujours aussi beau à en crever.

Louis ne publie rien. Il a 463 amis. Il reçoit, chaque année, des messages sur son mur qui lui souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire le 24 décembre. Aujourd’hui, il a vingt-deux ans. Il a l’air heureux, dans l’ensemble. Si l’on fait défiler sa page, on trouve, plus bas, des messages écrits par deux de ses amis.

_stay strong, love you x_

_Mes condoléances._ _Je suis là si t’as besoin de quelqu’un._

Harry ne cherche pas plus loin. Il ouvre la conversation entre Louis et Juliette. Elle date d’il y a quelques mois. Après avoir accepté sa demande, Louis avait envoyé :

_Salut, on se connaît ?_

Harry n’avait jamais répondu.

Dehors, un bruit sourd se fait entendre, comme une explosion. Cela se reproduit, encore et encore. Il lève les yeux vers sa fenêtre, d’où il peut admirer une nuée de feux d’artifices bleus, rouges et argentés.

C’est le 14 juillet. 

*

La veille du festival, Harry sort du travail à dix-sept heures. Il quitte le Louvre et rejoint Juliette, rue de Rivoli. Elle lui fait la bise, il est tout de suite happé par l’odeur sucrée de son parfum. Avant même de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle se plaint de ses talons hauts qui l’ont fait souffrir toute la journée. Elle lui propose de prendre le métro pour se rendre au forum des Halles, qui n’était en réalité qu’à quelques minutes à pied.

Dans la rame, il est assis près de la fenêtre, la tempe contre la vitre, bercé par les secousses rythmées du train sur les rails. Juliette lit quelques messages sur son portable et sourit inconsciemment, une fois de temps en temps, en tapant une réponse. Elle ne lui parle pas. Harry laisse son regard se balader d’une personne à l’autre. Autour de lui, ça vit, ça parle, et il a toujours cette impression d’être un étranger, de voir tout cela et de ne jamais s’inclure. Il y avait cette femme aux cheveux noirs et lisses, debout, vêtue d’une longue jupe blanche, fine et flottant au gré du courant d’air; ses yeux fatigués fixaient le sol, et de toute évidence, sa tête était ailleurs. Il y avait ce vieil homme assis, le dos droit, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, il jaugeait les gens, lui aussi. Il y avait ce petit garçon qui s’amusait autour du poteau métallique, et puis il y avait sa mère, une femme toute jeune, qui gardait un œil distrait sur lui, puis qui revenait à son journal dont la première page montrait une photo de la ville un jour de grand smog; dans la rue, un enfant porte un masque chirurgical pour respirer, une image particulièrement inquiétante, accompagnée du titre : _2025, serait-il déjà trop tard ?_

Les portent s’ouvrent, laissent entrer une horde de nouveaux voyageurs, une alarme sonne, elles se referment. Le train reprend, puis la voix automatisée résonne dans ses oreilles. Châtelet…. _Châtelet._

Dans le centre commercial, Juliette le traîne vers son magasin de chaussures préféré. Elle achète une paire de baskets qu’elle enfile immédiatement après l’achat et range ses talons hauts dans son sac avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle se met ensuite en route pour trouver un nouveau maillot de bain – ce qu’elle recherchait en premier lieu. Harry la suit sans se plaindre, s’amuse à toucher les différents vêtements dans le grand magasin.

\- Regarde, elle dit, en lui montrant une chemise au tissu léger, blanche aux rayures noires. Elle t’irait bien.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui. C’est ton style, un peu, non ? Essaie-la. Je t’accompagne.

Harry accepte, reconnaissant envers les efforts de Juliette. Il se change dans la cabine d’essayage, en retrousse les manches et se regarde de tous côtés dans le miroir. Juliette le rejoint dans la petite cabine alors qu’il détachait ses cheveux qui retombent en une véritable cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Il passe ses doigts à travers et les secoue un peu.

\- Ça te va trop bien, elle lui dit, croisant les bras. Si tu la rentres un peu dans ton jean… Comme ça, oui. Franchement, t’as un beau corps.

Malgré lui, Harry se met à rire. Les yeux de Juliette s’illuminent alors sous la lumière artificielle.

\- J’ai un beau corps ?

\- Ouais, ‘fin, t’es bien foutu.

Il rit encore plus, ses joues se teignent d’un rose pâle.

\- Tu me dis toujours que je devrais être mannequin, mais regarde-toi. Tu les ferais tous tomber… Gucci en sueur, face à toi. Je te l’achète ?

Il perd peu à peu son sourire. Il défait les boutons de la chemise et la retire. Il remet son tee-shirt blanc.

\- Je peux l’acheter moi-même.

\- Okay.

Dans la file de la caisse, Juliette regarde le prix sur l’étiquette de la chemise.

\- Ton beau-père il paie toujours ton loyer ?

\- Ouais... Enfin, il en paie une bonne partie. C’est juste parce que ma mère est là. Mais je crois qu’il commence à en avoir marre. Encore une fois c’est moi le problème.

\- Mais non, dis pas ça…

Harry se renferme. Il paie à la caisse, et attend que Juliette le rejoigne près de la sortie.

\- J’ai un peu faim, elle dit. Je connais un resto pas très cher, c’est quelques minutes à pied. Tu veux qu’on y aille ?

Il n’a pas l’occasion ni le temps de lui répondre. En sortant du magasin, il repère un groupe de gens attroupés devant Gap. Il met un moment à le reconnaître, se répète que cela ne pouvait pas être lui, que la vie était trop mal faite, que le sort s’acharnait sur lui, qu’on lui voulait du mal, là-haut, quelque part. Puis il se rend à l’évidence. Il n’est pas très grand; c’est ce que Harry remarque en premier. Lui-même le dépasse sûrement d’une tête, maintenant. Il a les cheveux un peu courts, la mèche élégamment coiffée vers le haut, rien à voir avec les mèches en vrac qu’il avait dans sa jeunesse. Sa peau est joliment dorée, embrassée par le soleil, comme l'été où il l’a connu. Même six ans après avoir été foudroyé par sa personne pour la toute première fois sur une plage de Maravilla, la délicatesse de ses traits le fait toujours autant flancher.

C’est alors qu’il réalise qu’il est accompagné. Deux filles, et deux autres garçons, dont un qui se tenait près de lui et avait son bras placé contre le bas de son dos, un gars un peu plus grand, métis, aux bras musclés et aux cheveux tout bouclés.

\- Harry ? l’interpelle Juliette.

Il ne répond pas. Elle suit son regard, et se fige d’abord, sous le choc. Elle semble reconnaître les deux filles. Elle les rejoint avec hâte; ça crie, ça se saute dans les bras. Harry les observe de loin en ayant l’impression d’assister à une mauvaise pièce de théâtre, il ne veut pas y croire. Juliette lui fait signe de venir; il approche prudemment.

Louis l’a repéré. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, ses yeux l’examinent, comme pour s’assurer qu’il s’agissait bien de lui. Harry veut disparaître.

Juliette le présente aux deux filles, Chloé et Élisa. Harry leur fait la bise et fait mine d’ignorer le fait qu’elles le dévorent du regard. Il salue les deux garçons qui les accompagnent : Alex, un type qu’il est persuadé d’avoir déjà vu sur Grindr, et Maël, qui est, de toute évidence, le petit-ami de Louis.

Le temps s’arrête. Alors que Juliette salue les autres, Harry et Louis se retrouvent face à face. Louis ne le lâche pas du regard, et il est de plus en plus difficile de comprendre ce qu’il s’y cache. Louis s’approche, se met presque sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Hey.

Harry déglutit.

\- Hey, il répond. Salut.

\- Salut, Louis répète et lui sourit, amusé.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Maël remarque.

Louis recule un peu :

\- Oui. Nos familles se connaissent. On a passé nos vacances ensemble, une fois… deux fois.

Juliette ne semble pas réaliser ce qui se passe. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée. Avec Chloé et Élisa, elles proposent d’aller se poser dans un café en terrasse. Tout le monde accepte, n’y voyant pas d’inconvénient. Harry les suit en silence, simplement parce que Juliette insiste.

La ville est jaune. Le ciel, la chaleur, le smog, les bâtiments, les dalles, les rues. C’est un jaune étouffant; le soleil est bas, vers l’ouest. Le petit groupe s’installe en terrasse, à quelques rues du forum. Sur la route, Harry s’occupait avec son portable, traînant derrière, fidèle à son habitude. À table, il baisse ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux, repasse ses doigts à travers ses cheveux qui lui encombraient le visage, plie une jambe, pose son pied contre sa cuisse. Autour de lui, les voix s’empiètent et se chevauchent, on parle de trop de choses à la fois. Juliette rit beaucoup, elle a l’air heureuse de retrouver les deux filles. Harry apprend, en écoutant, qu’elles étaient toutes ensemble au lycée. 

On passe les commandes, et Harry demande une bière. Juliette sort une cigarette et demande si quelqu’un a du feu. Louis lui tend un petit briquet rouge; Harry suit sa main, sans s’en rendre compte.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry ressent quelque chose. Un pincement au cœur, de ceux qui font mal, dont il se serait bien passé.

Louis baisse les yeux lorsque Maël passe son bras autour de ses épaules, distraitement, alors qu’il racontait une histoire avec des touristes italiens qu’il avait dû servir dans le restaurant où il travaillait. Louis s’empare de la clope qui était coincée derrière son oreille et l’allume avec le briquet que Juliette lui redonne. Quelque chose brille; il a une petite boucle d’oreille en diamant, à gauche. Elle scintille avec le soleil, captive l’attention de Harry pendant un moment. Le même pincement au cœur.

Le temps passe, lentement, il s’écoule comme du miel en plein centre d’une ville connue pour être agitée. Il apprend, avec les conversations qu’il écoute distraitement et sans intervenir, que Louis habitait à Paris avant. Il y avait commencé ses études en école d’architecture, mais il avait arrêté et était retourné dans le Jura il y a un peu plus d’un an, là où il travaillait. Il n’explique pas pourquoi. Maël était d’ici, et ils n’avaient l’occasion de se voir que lorsque Louis venait sur Paris pour quelques jours. Il l’hébergeait pour le weekend; toute la bande prévoyait de se rendre à Lollapalooza. On en parle avec animation.

\- On y va avec Harry, explique Juliette. C’est lui qui a proposé.

\- Les deux jours ? demande Louis.

\- Ouais, Harry répond. Toi ?... enfin, vous ?

\- Les deux jours, oui. Après, je dois repartir. Je bosse mardi.

La discussion reprend et Harry n’ose plus l’aborder. Il a beaucoup de questions, mais il se dit que la situation n’est pas idéale pour les poser.

Au fil du temps, Harry se met à enchaîner les petites bouteilles. Juliette le remarque au début, du coin de l’œil. Elle écoute ses copines, sourit, réagit, mais elle _remarque_. Elle ne dit rien, d’abord. Puis son téléphone se met à vibrer. Elle jette un œil à l’écran, répond aux messages rapidement et reprend ses discussions.

Harry sait que c’est sa mère qui lui envoie des messages. Anne ne passe plus par lui depuis des mois. Elle ne lui fait plus confiance, elle est persuadée qu’il lui mentira. Alors, si elle veut savoir où il est, ce qu’il fait, s’il va bien, elle demande à Juliette, qui lui répond toujours et qui ne lui a jamais menti jusqu’ici.

Harry continue de héler le garçon, commande verre après verre. Lassée, Juliette décide de prendre les choses en main. Elle le regarde, fausse un petit sourire.

\- Ça suffira, tu crois pas ? 

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, non ? Je te dis pas quoi faire.

Il regrette instantanément. Tout le monde a table les a entendus.

\- Arrête, Harry, elle dit fermement, mais à voix basse.

Il se tait. Dès que le garçon repasse, il lui demande son addition. Il paie, prend ses affaires et se lève.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Juliette l’interpelle, inquiète.

\- Aux toilettes, je reviens. Appelle pas ma mère.

Il lui avait délibérément menti. Il allait bien aux toilettes, mais il ne comptait pas revenir.

Là-bas, il s’attache les cheveux devant le miroir, se mouille le visage et se regarde. Son reflet le scrute en retour, plein de reproche, plein de critique. Il a mal au cœur, encore. C’est la première fois qu’il a aussi mal depuis des mois. Il s’était trop habitué au vide; _c’était mieux avant_ , il se dit.

Il repense à lui. À sa voix un peu éraillée, à ses lèvres quand elles laissent s’échapper un nuage de fumée grise, à sa boucle d’oreille, à sa peau dorée, à ses yeux qui brillent. Il repense aussi à son mec, qui a l’air de beaucoup l’aimer. Et il a du mal à accepter que Louis était très probablement heureux et qu’il n’avait pas pensé à lui depuis des années.

Il sort discrètement, fait le tour et quitte le café. Il descend la rue, rentre dans un tabac-presse-loto, achète un paquet qui lui crie FUMER TUE à la gueule, et ressort. Il s’éloigne de la rue, va s’asseoir sur les petites marches près des trottinettes électriques. Devant lui, les voitures filent. Les motos aussi. Il essaie très fort de ne pas penser à Charlie; son souffle s’accélère et, pour se calmer, il fume. Le souvenir d'un soir d'été où Charlie l'avait fait monter à l'arrière de sa moto, filant à toute allure dans les rues, le vent dans les cheveux, s'estompe doucement. Il envoie un message à sa mère, en espérant que cela puisse la rassurer, même si ça ne venait pas de Juliette.

**20:24 ✉** _Maman, je vais bien._

Elle répond immédiatement.

**20:24 ✉** _Juliette n’est pas avec toi ?_

**20:24 ✉** _Non, mais je vais rentrer bientôt. Je serai là à 21h._

**20:25 ✉** _21h, Harry._

**20:25 ✉** _Promis._

Il l’éteint.

Il étire ses jambes, place ses mains sur les marches, de chaque côté de son corps, regarde vivre la ville. Un homme tape des percussions sur le bord de la route, un rythme entraînant, qui parvient à soutirer quelques pièces à des passants à l’oreille fine.

Alors qu’il songeait à rentrer enfin, quelqu’un vient s’asseoir près de lui. Harry n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête, il sait.

\- Hey, lui dit Louis.

\- Hey. Tu m’as suivi ?

\- … Oui, il avoue, et se pousse un peu vers lui. Je m’inquiétais pour toi.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as dit aux autres ?

\- Bah… rien. Je suis grand, je leur dois rien. Je me suis levé, je suis parti. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?

\- Y’avait trop de gens… Et Juliette me faisait chier.

\- … C’est ta meuf, Juliette ?

\- Non. On est sortis ensemble pendant, genre, quatre minutes… C’est pas ma meuf.

\- Ah.

Ils se taisent. La musique les envahit et remplace leurs paroles. Il fait chaud.

\- Je vais rentrer, là, dit Harry.

\- Écoute… Je suis vraiment content que.. qu’on se soit revus. Vraiment.

\- Ah bon ?

À ce moment-là, Harry ose tourner la tête vers lui. Il le regarde, et, pendant un moment, il a l’impression de faire face au gamin qu’il a connu quand il avait quatorze ans. Le vrai, sans poison ni artifice, dénué de toute mascarade, celui qui avait peur, dans une chambre striée de lumière, au dernier jour. Ses yeux bleus font l’aller-retour entre l’œil droit et l’œil gauche de Harry.

\- Oui, dit Louis. Je pensais à toi, y'a pas longtemps. Maintenant qu'on est là... on pourrait parler de-

\- Je n’ai rien à te dire.

Il se lève, descend les marches, quitte la rue sans un regard pour lui.

*

Louis retourne au café. Il reprend sa place, Maël l’embrasse sur la joue sans lui poser de questions. Il est étrangement silencieux et pensif, pendant un quart d’heure.

\- Tu sais où est Harry ? lui demande soudainement Juliette. Il répond plus sur son portable.

\- Il est rentré chez lui, je crois.

\- … Sa mère m’a appelée. Je suis un peu dans la merde, là. J’étais pas censée le laisser seul.

\- Tu peux pas lui mentir ? Louis demande et s’approche pour voir les messages sur le portable de Juliette. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Écoute, si ça peut la rassurer… Y’a pas de mal.

Louis fronce les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre.

\- La rassurer… Il a pas cinq ans, quand même.

\- Peut-être. Mais il a essayé de se tuer cette année. Est-ce qu’on peut lui en vouloir si sa mère a aussi peur ?

* 

Harry ne prend jamais ses weekends. Il aime son travail. Il aime l’art, il aime en être entouré à longueur de journée, il aime ne pas avoir à parler à un tas de gens. Son travail était devenu pour lui une nouvelle source d’équilibre. Mais ce weekend-là, il ne travaille pas. Le festival commence aujourd’hui, et à onze heures, il est toujours au lit. Il dort profondément sur le ventre, enfoui sous les draps, les bras croisés sous son oreiller, son téléphone portable à la batterie vide traînant au sol. Le soleil s’était invité plus tôt et s’était donné pour but de le réveiller. Il éclaire la chambre minuscule, réchauffe son lit, en vain.

Ce n’est que lorsque Juliette fait son entrée dans la petite pièce qu’il daigne ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu dors encore, sérieusement ?

Il ne répond pas. Il inspire un bon coup; ses poumons se gonflent d’air. Juliette ouvre la fenêtre en grand, et d’un coup, la ville s’invite à son tour. Les bruits de motos, les voix, les rires. Elle range un peu ce qui traîne par terre.

\- 150 euros, Harry, elle lui rappelle. Debout. Faut qu’on mange avant de partir. Ta mère a fait des crêpes.

\- Je veux pas voir les autres, il marmonne contre l’oreiller.

\- Hein ?

Juliette s’assoit au bout du lit. Il refuse de lui faire face.

\- C’était censé être toi et moi, seulement, il insiste.

\- C’est à propos du mec d’hier ? Louis ?

Il ne répond pas.

\- Il me disait un truc, quand je l’ai vu. Puis je me suis souvenue. C’était pas le mec que t’as ajouté avec mon compte, là ? Le gars avec qui…

\- Oui. C’est lui.

\- Ouais, il est pas mal…

Harry tourne la tête, incrédule. Un de ses yeux est encore fermé.

\- Je plaisante, Juliette se rattrape. De toute façon, il est en couple. Il se passera rien, il te dira rien.

\- Toi et moi, seulement.

\- D’accord, pas de souci. Allez, lève-toi. Prends tes médicaments, je t’attends dans la cuisine.

* 

Juliette tient sa parole.

Au festival, ils ne sont que tous les deux. L’ambiance est électrique, la musique est forte, la basse résonne dans les cages thoraciques, les artistes suent un peu sous la lumière des projecteurs, sous la chaleur. Lui et elle sont au milieu de la foule, ballotés par les vagues.

C’est un peu plus tard, vers la fin de la soirée, que le groupe préféré de Juliette fait une entrée fracassante sur scène. Harry propose de la hisser sur ses épaules pour qu’elle puisse mieux voir. Ravie, elle l’embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier et se hâte de grimper sur lui. Il lui tient les mains pour l’aider au début, puis la relâche. Les lumières colorées les aveuglent, et Juliette crie de joie lorsque sa chanson préférée se fait entendre. D’une main, Harry filme avec son portable, de l’autre, il fait descendre le long de sa gorge le reste d’une énième bouteille d’alcool. Et pendant un instant, un court instant, il est plutôt content d’être en vie.

Son expérience se résume essentiellement à cela : boire, s’oublier, et protéger Juliette des mecs qui essaient de la toucher. Il en repousse violemment un qui ne cessait de se coller à elle, et finit par s’éloigner en traînant Juliette avec lui.

Alors qu’il commençait à croire que la soirée se terminerait sans encombre, il est brusquement ramené à la réalité. En se dirigeant vers l’un des petits bars, il voit le groupe de la veille, au pied de la réplique de la Tour Eiffel illuminée en bleu, rose et violet. Au pied de la structure, Louis et Maël s’embrassent. Il se séparent un peu, sourient, rigolent, parlent, et se retrouvent. Harry se tient à l’écart, debout au milieu de la terre battue, aveuglé par les lumières provenant de tous côtés. Les gens se déplacent autour de lui, le bousculent, il ne réagit pas. Quelque chose d’amer remonte dans sa gorge, l’étrangle, l’empêche de penser. Quand Juliette le retrouve, il a les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne remarque pas et lui tend une bouteille d’eau. Elle repère Chloé et Élisa, part les rejoindre.

Inévitablement, Louis se rend compte de sa présence. Il hésite un moment, puis s’approche de Harry qui n’a toujours pas bougé. La musique au loin résonne dans ses oreilles, dans tout son corps. Louis parle en premier.

\- T’es venu finalement ?

Harry détourne le regard, ahuri.

\- Finalement ? Il répète, en reniflant un coup et en essuyant les quelques larmes qui s’étaient accumulées dans ses yeux. Bien sûr que je suis venu.

\- Je sais pas. Juliette a dit a Chloé que tu voulais pas me voir.

\- Elle a dit ça..

Harry se retourne et cherche son amie du regard. Elles prennent une photo ensemble devant la fausse Tour Eiffel.

\- C’est pas seulement toi, il se justifie. À la base, je comptais vraiment y aller tout seul. Ma mère m’a… peu importe.

Louis sourit un peu, il croise les bras, le contemple, amusé. Harry, lui, ça ne l’amuse pas.

\- Tu vas tout seul à des festivals, toi ?

\- Pour le coup, non… Y’a ton mec qui t’attend là-bas.

\- Et alors ? On peut pas discuter cinq minutes ?

\- Je vais au bar.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Harry l’ignore et poursuit son chemin vers un grand stand. Il commande à boire, Louis le suit de près. Son regard pèse sur Harry, il le trouve de plus en plus encombrant, étouffant, et il aimerait qu’il disparaisse à cet instant.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Harry lui dit, lassé.

\- J’te regarde, c’est tout, il répond, posément.

\- Si t’as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. Vraiment, dis-le.

\- On peut pas en parler ici. Pas maintenant.

\- Alors casse-toi, j’sais pas ? Harry s’emporte et désigne une direction au hasard avec sa main. Je t’ai dit que je voulais être tout seul, tu me colles ? Pourquoi tu comprends pas ?

\- Harry…

\- Quoi Harry ?

Maël, qui observait la scène de loin, intervient avant que ça n’explose. Il entraîne Louis ailleurs, qui part sans protester, mais non pas sans lui accorder un dernier regard, sincèrement blessé. Cela met Harry hors de lui. _Comment ose-t-il jouer l’innocent ?_

La nuit se termine comme elle aurait dû se terminer. Harry est ivre mort; les paupières mi-closes, le pas un peu chancelant, il accoste un inconnu au hasard, le colle, insiste pour lui donner son numéro qu’il lui répète trois fois pour s’assurer qu’il l’ait bien noté. Juliette le tire vers la sortie alors qu’il fait le signe du téléphone avec ses doigts et lui crie de sa voix éraillée par l’alcool : « TU M’APPELLES, HEIN ? »

*

Au réveil, les draps ont une odeur si peu familière que Harry ouvre les yeux, surpris. La chambre est toute blanche, deux fois plus grande que la sienne, envahie par une dizaine de plantes. Le matelas est doux, son poids l’enfonce, et il sait qu’il sera difficile d’en sortir. Il cherche son portable qu’il trouve sur une petite table de nuit, branché, en train de charger. Il est dix heures du matin. Il a deux messages de sa mère, un de sa sœur, et un rappel de prendre ses médicaments la veille au soir.

Quelqu’un entre dans la chambre.

Allongé sur le côté, il regarde Juliette se maquiller devant son miroir, fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle elle trace le trait d’eye-liner. Elle le regarde à travers la glace.

\- T’es debout ?

\- Mhm. J’ai mal à la tête.

\- Tu m’étonnes.

\- Ma mère sait que je suis là ?

\- Oui.

Elle ferme le tube et s’empare de son rouge à lèvre.

\- Je peux pas le faire aujourd’hui, il dit, puis s’éclaircit la voix. Vas-y sans moi.

\- Tu veux rester là ?

\- Oui. Je peux pas me lever.

Elle ne proteste pas et sort son portable pour envoyer un message à une conversation de groupe.

\- On se revoit ce soir, alors, je vais rejoindre les autres. Y’a de l’aspirine dans le tiroir…

Elle s’arrête pour réfléchir un moment, puis s’approche pour ouvrir le tiroir en question. Elle décapsule la boîte, en sort un seul cachet et range le reste dans son sac à main, hors de la portée de Harry.

\- Un, ça suffira. Ma mère sera à la maison toute la journée… Si t’as besoin de quelque chose, tu l’appelles. Sinon, mon frère est dans sa chambre, juste à côté.

Ses paroles d’apparence pleines de bonnes intentions n’étaient qu’un moyen de dissimuler ce qu’elle lui disait vraiment. _Ne tente rien._ Elle lui ramène de l’eau, un petit-déjeuner, lui rappelle de prendre ses médicaments et part.

Il ne mange rien, ne touche ni à l’eau, ni à ses médicaments. Il referme les yeux, s’efforce de se rendormir. Les heures passent; il a l’impression de voguer entre l’éveil et le sommeil. Quand la mère de Juliette lui propose de manger, il refuse. En fin d’après-midi, son portable vibre deux fois de suite. Il inspire profondément, tend la main et le débranche pour s’en saisir.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour s’assurer qu’il lisait bien ce qu’il était en train de lire.

Louis lui parlait sur Messenger. Il l’avait débloqué.

_Hello, je rentre chez moi demain matin. On doit parler. On peut se voir ce soir ? Je peux quitter Lolla un peu plus tôt si tu veux._

_J’ai débloqué ton numéro et j’ai essayé de t’appeler… tu l’as changé ?_

Harry relit ses messages, incrédule. Sans grande conviction, il écrit son numéro et le lui envoie. Immédiatement, Louis l’appelle.

Il ne répond pas, et repose son portable sur la table, l’écoute sonner et vibrer pendant une bonne minute. Louis rappelle, il n’y touche pas.

Louis lui envoie un autre message.

_Décroche, s’il te plaît. Ça sert à rien de faire ce que tu fais, t’es vraiment un gamin._

Rien que pour ça, Harry ne lui répond pas.

_Excuse-moi, Harry. S’il te plaît, rappelle-moi._

*

Le jour où Harry craque, c’est vers la mi-août. Si jusqu’à tout récemment il avait l’impression de n’être que l’ombre de lui-même, de flotter sans but au travers d’une existence des plus barbantes, aujourd’hui, il réalisait qu’il ressentait quelque chose à nouveau. Une chose, seulement. Une hargne et une rancœur sans nom, qui s’était installée dans sa tête, dans son corps, et qui prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur au fil des jours. Il ignorait contre qui cette colère était dirigée, ni même sa provenance, mais il savait qu’elle était là et qu’elle guidait ses gestes, contrôlait ses paroles. Il la voyait faire, impuissant tel un spectateur d’un mauvais film.

Il pleuvait, cette journée-là. Il terminait à quinze heures, et un collègue qui travaillait à la boutique souvenir du musée l’avait invité chez lui pour l’après-midi. Ils s’étaient souvent parlés, s’entendaient bien, et le type prenait un malin plaisir à flirter avec lui à coup de jeux de mots atrocement bien pensés et de petits « ;) » dans ses messages. Harry avait vu clair dans son jeu. Et il savait qu’il ne l’invitait pas seulement pour une partie d’échecs. Autant dire qu'il n’avait pas vu grand-chose de son appartement, à l’exception peut-être du couloir qui mène à sa chambre. Harry le déshabille, se laisse déshabiller, et puis le laisse faire tout ce qu’il veut de lui. C’est sec, même un peu clinique et brutal, comme toutes les autres fois. Harry a les bras croisés sur l’oreiller, sa joue rouge et moite plaquée contre son avant-bras, il fixe au loin un grand poster de Roland-Garros 2024. Contre la fenêtre, la pluie se déchaîne. Il réussit à prendre son pied malgré tout, non pas sans la tenace impression qu’il lui manque quelque chose d’essentiel. Après chaque expérience, sans exception, il repart avec une pièce en moins, comme si ces hommes ne faisaient que prendre sans jamais rien lui donner.

Il reste au lit, avec lui, s’attarde dans ses bras quelques minutes, écoute la pluie, puis il se relève.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

Il se rhabille d’abord en silence. Il lui marmonne que c’était bien, qu’ils devraient le refaire _, un de ces quatre_ , et lui dit qu’il doit vraiment rentrer, qu’il avait des courses à faire. On ne le retient pas.

Dehors, il se protège de la pluie avec l’épaisse capuche de son sweat en coton noir. Il marche dans la rue grise, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son jean et ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Il achète de la farine de seigle, du sucre de canne, du thé et des dattes, et reprend la route vers son appartement. Pendant un moment, il oublie qu’il ne vit pas seul. En montant les escaliers de l’immeuble, il entend une voix inquiète provenant du deuxième étage.

\- Harry, c’est toi ?

Il soupire déjà et grimpe les dernières marches qui le séparent de son palier tout en retirant ses écouteurs. Anne est devant la porte d’entrée, grande ouverte, elle a les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux.

\- T’as vu l’heure qu’il est ? Elle s’affole en le suivant alors qu’il passe le pas de la porte.

\- Dix-sept heures, il répond nonchalamment, en posant les courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Même le soleil est encore dehors et moi je suis ici.

\- Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ! Qu’est-ce que tu faisais, tu finissais à quinze heures aujourd’hui ?!

\- Il est déchargé. J’étais chez un mec, et j’ai été faire des courses.

-… Chez qui tu étais..

\- Ça te regarde pas, il murmure en rangeant tout dans un placard.

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

\- Pourquoi tu cries ?! Il s’emporte, fait volte-face et s’approche. Je suis en vie, je suis là, devant toi, pourquoi tu cries encore ?!

\- Tu te moques de moi, c’est ça ? Tu veux qu’on rouvre la discussion, que je te rappelle ce qui s’est passé, pourquoi je peux pas te faire confiance ?

\- Carrément, tu sais quoi ?! Ça fait huit mois que je te répète que je vais rien faire, huit mois que t’agis comme si j’avais deux ans et demi, huit mois que tu me fais chier et que je peux plus vivre normalement parce que t’es toujours là, sur mon dos. En plus tu traînes d’autres gens là-dedans, Juliette elle a rien demandé à personne, c’est mon ex, putain ! Tu l’appelles H24 pour me surveiller, tu fais chier tout le monde ! Et ça sert à rien ce que tu fais, okay. Ça sert à rien, parce que si j’avais vraiment voulu me tuer encore une fois, je l’aurais fait même si t’étais droit devant moi. Tu peux rien faire contre ça. Là, c’est toi qui gâche ta propre vie, et tu gâches la mienne aussi.

\- Comment tu oses… Comment tu oses me parler comme ça, après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi. Si ça n’avait pas été de moi, tu serais mort à l’heure qu’il est. Si je t’aimais pas comme je t’aime, t’aurais été-

\- Je t’ai rien demandé ! Il hurle, et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je t’ai rien demandé du tout! Moi aussi, je t’aime. Et merci pour ce que t’as fait pour moi toute ma vie, mais c’est plus possible!

Anne n’a pas bougé. Les mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge et elle lutte contre les larmes. Puis, finalement, elle dit, plus bas :

\- Qui va prendre soin de toi si je pars ?

\- _Moi_ , il répond, comme si c’était une évidence, alors que les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Moi, je vais prendre soin de moi. Je suis pas débile. _Je suis pas petit, maman._ Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ? Je peux vivre sans toi. Je l’ai fait pendant deux ans.

\- Ah bon. Et comment ça s’est terminé ?

\- Arrête. Sors de chez moi, maintenant.

\- Chez toi ?

Elle essuie ses larmes et réprime un rire nerveux.

\- Tu regretteras ce que t’as dit.

Sur ces mots, elle s’éloigne, sort sa valise qui était cachée sous le canapé-lit, et commence à ranger ses affaires sous le regard placide de Harry, qui ne bouge plus. Elle rassemble tout, ferme sa valise et l’amène près de la porte d’entrée.

\- Rappelle-toi : tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi, toute ta vie, je l’ai fait par amour. Je ne t’ai jamais voulu aucun mal. J’espère que tu réussiras à dormir, la nuit.

Lorsqu’Anne quitte pour de bon et qu’il se retrouve enfin seul en plein milieu de son appartement, Harry se sent vide à nouveau. Il est seul, _seul,_ il le réalise petit à petit. Charlie est mort, sa mère est partie. Pris de panique d’abord, il a du mal à réguler sa respiration qui s’accélère soudainement; sa trachée se referme et il fait les cent pas dans la petite cuisine pour se reprendre. Il ouvre les portes, sort sur le balcon pour reprendre son souffle. Il s’assoit sur l’une des petites chaises de jardin et fond en larmes. Son dos est secoué par les sanglots. Il regrette déjà ce qu’il a fait. Comment avait-il pu penser qu’il était capable de vivre tout seul, comme les grands le feraient ? Sa mère avait raison. Il était encore petit. Et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

La nuit tombe. Il n’a pas quitté le balcon, mais il s’est calmé. Il fait un peu plus frais, la pluie a cessé de tomber. Il aimerait bien avoir de quoi fumer, de quoi boire, de quoi placer entre ses lèvres; il n’a rien sous la main.

Il respire doucement, profondément. La peau de ses joues est tiraillée par les larmes séchées; ses cils sont encore un peu humides et collent entre eux, mais il ne pleure plus. Il a survécu.

Il range un peu l’appartement, prépare tout seul, pour la première fois depuis des mois, le repas du soir. Il prend une douche, met son téléphone à charger, et se couche.

*

Dans un élan de bravoure, après avoir fait la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, ce samedi-là, il prend son portable et envoie, sans réfléchir, un message à Louis.

**9:31 ✉** _Salut, t’es dispo ?_

Il regarde l’écran, tapote le comptoir avec son doigt, impatient. Il reçoit un message : fausse alarme. C’est Gemma qui lui dit _« Bien joué, Harry. Je t’interdis de regretter ce que t’as fait. Elle méritait d’entendre ce que tu lui as dit, et toi tu mérites de vivre ta vie. Bravo encore, je suis fière de toi. Bisous. Fais pas de conneries. »_

Il dépose son téléphone sur le comptoir et s’éloigne pour passer le balai. Il astique, nettoie, range et classe tout pendant une heure ou deux; le ménage est l’une des seules choses qui lui permet de garder les pieds sur terre.

Il reçoit la réponse à son message alors qu’il pliait des draps. Il lâche tout et se précipite vers son portable.

**11:07 ✉** _salut, oui_

Harry souffle. Son cœur s’accélère, et il a l’impression de revivre. Il écrit :

**11:07 ✉** _Je peux t’appeler ?_

**11:08 ✉** _oui_

Sans hésiter, Harry l’appelle, et le met en haut-parleur. Il appuie ses coudes sur le comptoir et attend. Louis décroche après deux sonneries. Sa voix emplit la petite cuisine.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Toi ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Dis.. Je voulais dire pardon de m’être emporté la dernière fois. Et pardon d’avoir quitté, la fois d’avant. Et aussi pardon d’avoir ignoré tes appels et tes messages.

\- …Okay.

\- Je me sentais pas très bien.

\- Ça va mieux, là ?

\- Oui.

\- C’est bien.

\- Je t’appelle pour te demander.. est-ce que tu veux.. enfin.. Je veux qu’on se voie.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux venir ici ?

\- Non. Toi, viens, plutôt. Je peux payer pour ton trajet, si tu veux. Et tu peux rester chez moi… Y’a personne, maintenant.

\- Ah, ta mère est partie ?

\- …Comment tu sais à propos de ma mère ?

\- Je t’expliquerai. Mais…ouais, je sais pas. Parce que je travaille, et tout…

\- Tu sais qu’il faut qu’on parle.

\- Mh. Quand, alors ?

\- Dès que tu peux. Je fais pas grand-chose jusqu’à la rentrée.

\- D’accord. Je verrai. Je t’enverrai un message.

\- Okay... On se reparle, alors ?

\- On se reparle… Au revoir.

Louis tient sa parole, lui aussi.

Au courant de la semaine, il lui annonce qu’il sera libre pendant le weekend. Harry lui envoie l’adresse et lui demande au passage si une casserole de quinoa à la mexicaine lui plairait pour le dîner. Perspicace, Louis lui demande s’il est vegan. Harry lui répond d’un simple « Comment tu sais? ».

Il pleut encore, ce vendredi soir.

La ville est grise. Le ciel, le froid, le brouillard, les bâtiments, les dalles, les rues. Harry prépare le repas dans la petite cuisine, une radio à antenne est posée sur la table carrée, branchée sur la chaîne des informations. En hachant de la coriandre, Harry l’écoute d’une oreille distraite. Une vague de chaleur intense et jamais vue auparavant au Moyen-Orient a fait plusieurs dizaines de morts. Il change de chaîne. Un morceau de musique classique emplit la petite cuisine.

Bientôt, une sonnette retentit. Harry dépose son hachoir et s’essuie les mains avec une serviette. Il quitte la cuisine et rejoint la porte, où il appuie sur le bouton de l’interphone. Louis est là. Il lui ouvre la porte du rez-de-chaussée et sort sur le palier, plein d’appréhension mais optimiste malgré tout. Il se penche par-dessus la rampe, et le voit qui monte. Il est vêtu d’un sweat vert foncé, la capuche enfoncée sur la tête, et d’un sac à dos noir qui contient toutes ses affaires. Il court un peu dans les escaliers, et, après un moment, le repère. De l’étage inférieur, il lève la tête et il sourit.

\- Tranquille ? Il lance, amusé, et le rejoint vite sur le palier.

\- Salut.

Louis retire sa capuche et cela décoiffe un peu ses cheveux. Il s’approche pour lui faire la bise, pose instinctivement sa main contre son épaule.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mh, Harry acquiesce. T’as fait bon voyage ?

\- Ouais. Il y a une mamie qui s’est endormie sur moi à mi-chemin jusqu’à Gare de Lyon, j’ai pas osé la réveiller.

Harry rit doucement et le fait entrer. Il lui propose de prendre son sac, Louis accepte et reste un moment près de l’entrée. Tout en retirant ses chaussures aux semelles trempées, il le regarde porter ses affaires jusqu’à une petite chambre, intrigué, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se recoiffe devant un miroir artisanal accroché au mur, passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les repousse un peu à l’arrière. Harry revient dans la pièce principale. La première chose que Louis se dit, c’est qu’il semble beaucoup trop grand pour cet appartement. Tout est petit, ici. Les meubles, le couloir étroit, les portes.

\- J’ai qu’un lit, lui dit Harry en retournant dans la cuisine qu’il peut aisément voir depuis le salon. Mais le canapé devient aussi un lit.

\- Ikea ?

\- Ikea. Je vais le prendre, cette nuit, je te laisse ma chambre.

Louis n’argumente pas. Il s’assoit sur le canapé en tissu blanc, recouvert d’un plaid en laine. Il remonte ses jambes, enfouit ses pieds sous un gros coussin et s’appuie contre le dossier. Il sort son téléphone portable, répond à quelques messages.

Harry coupe des légumes en petits dés; il travaille un peu plus vite, maintenant que Louis est arrivé. La pluie s’abat contre les vitres des fenêtres et celles de la porte du balcon. Depuis la radio, une horde de violons jouent une mélodie que Louis reconnaît, mais ne saurait jamais nommer. Il lâche son téléphone portable, et se tourne un peu vers lui. Les cheveux de Harry sont longs, il s’en étonne chaque fois. Ils bouclent joliment aux pointes, encadrent délicieusement son visage aux traits fins.

\- T’as besoin d’aide pour le repas ? propose Louis.

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- Parfait. Je suis une catastrophe en cuisine.

Louis aperçoit un sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais il ne rit pas. Il finit de découper les poivrons et les rajoute aux oignons rouges, céleris et courgettes dans une grande poêle. Puis, c’est au tour de Harry de lui poser une question.

\- Ton mec sait que t’es là ? Il ne te dirait rien ?

\- On a rompu.

\- Je suis désolé, il dit, machinalement. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- On s’entendait plus. On était ensemble pendant quelques mois, et comme je suis presque jamais à Paris.. je sais pas, il a dû en avoir marre de ce truc à distance.

Tout en expliquant, il laisse aller son regard dans le petit espace qui sert de salon. Il y a des tableaux sur les murs, et des grands livres colorés, posés sur la table basse, qui ne sont là peut-être que pour faire joli.

_Les 100 Peintres de Demain._

_History of Beauty._

_Painting and Experience in Fifteenth-Century Italy._

Sur la table, au centre, se dresse une petite version de la Victoire de Samothrace.

\- J’aime bien ce que t’as fait, ici. La déco, et tout… Les œuvres. C’est joli. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Dans la vie ou dans la cuisine là tout de suite ?

\- Dans la vie. 

\- J’étudie l’histoire de l’art à l’école du Louvre. Je travaille au musée, aussi.

\- Oh. C’est bien. Je savais pas que t’aimais l’art... enfin, je te voyais pas comme ça.

Il sourit, encore une fois. Sa fossette apparaît alors qu’il rajoute le maïs, le quinoa et le bouillon de légumes.

\- Ouais. J’ai dû faire tout le musée, depuis l’année où je suis arrivé ici. Je pourrais probablement te parler un peu de chacune des œuvres qui se trouvent là-bas.

\- Ah ouais ? C’est bien. Je suis allé une fois, j’ai dû faire le tour de deux ou trois pièces… histoire de voir les incontournables, quoi… Après je suis parti. Qu’est-ce que t’aimes, là-bas ? Enfin, ta collection préférée ?

\- Euh… J’aime bien la Renaissance Italienne…Botticelli, Masaccio… J’aime aussi beaucoup les arts de l’Islam. C’est joli. 

\- J’ai vu que t’avais des petites sculptures ici.

\- Oui. C’est des répliques qui viennent de la boutique souvenir. Celle sur la table, la Victoire de Samothrace, ça m’a coûté une blinde.

\- Je la casserai pas alors… Dis, tu voudrais pas qu’un jour.. on y aille ensemble, et tu me fais une visite guidée personnalisée du musée ? Tu me montres ce que t’aimes, et tout..

Harry rigole un peu, et allume le feu.

\- Ouais. Pourquoi pas ?

En attendant que le repas soit prêt, il commence à couper quelques fruits pour le dessert.

\- Et toi ? Il lui demande, soudainement. Pourquoi t’as quitté Paris ? Je croyais que la région, c’était pas pour toi.

Le silence qui suit sa question finit par l’inquiéter. Il ne se retourne pas pour autant et continuer de découper une mangue en morceaux.

\- Euh… Ma mère est morte, il y a un an et demi, maintenant.

À cet instant, Harry a l’impression d’être debout au bord d’une falaise, ou d’un toit, à une centaine d’étages au-dessus du sol. Son cœur se serre douloureusement. Il dépose le couteau et se retourne doucement.

\- J.. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, Louis, je sais combien tu l’aimais.. je sais pas q.. Je suis désolé.

Il regarde Louis, et c’est un peu rouge, dans son cou. Il n’a pas les larmes aux yeux, mais lorsqu’il lui répond, Harry sait bien qu’il fait énormément d’efforts pour ne pas craquer.

\- Ouais. Et.. En fait, Dan, il voyage beaucoup pour son travail… Et les petits.. les jumelles, et les petits… Ils ont besoin de moi. Lottie et Fiz, elles étudient toutes les deux à Genève. Il reste que moi. Et honnêtement, j’ai pas envie d’être ailleurs. Tant que je suis avec ma famille, ça me va. Je bosse chez les vignerons qui m’embauchaient pendant l’été, tu te souviens d’eux ?... Et ils me paient bien, j’ai une bonne position. Et… enfin, je peux toujours aller à Paris quand je veux, mais je vis là-bas, maintenant.

Harry s’adosse au comptoir et tente de se reprendre. Il éteint la radio.

\- Mais t’as été à l’université, en archi, t’aimais ce que tu faisais, non ?

\- Si. Mais je t’ai dit, ils ont besoin de moi. La pire chose qui aurait pu m’arriver, bah ça m’est arrivé, et j’ai rien pu y faire.

Il croise les bras, pensif.

\- Je voulais leur dire… à l’hôpital, je voulais leur dire.. prenez-moi, prenez pas ma mère… Je te promets, ma vie est finie. Je veux plus rien faire.

Ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire, Harry se retourne et recommence à couper des fruits.

\- Maintenant, Dan, il veut vendre la maison dans le Jura. C’est compréhensible. Mais ça me brise le cœur, parce que maman adorait la maison. On a toujours été là-bas. Et on a toujours eu les moyens d’aller vivre ailleurs, dans une grande ville… mais elle aimait tellement la maison, elle aimait l’endroit, les montagnes, et l’air pur, et le jardin et les fleurs… Et je comprends. Moi aussi, j’adore. Mais maintenant, elle est plus là et… peu importe… Harry, je suis désolé. J’ai ruiné la soirée. Je m’arrête, là, j’ai assez pleuré comme ça.

\- Non.. Mais non, pas du tout. Je suis vraiment désolé. J’aurais pas dû.. Si j’avais su plus tôt… Personne m’a rien dit.

\- Ouais. C’est vrai que je t’avais bloqué pendant quelques années.

\- Ouais, il dit, doucement. Au fait. J’ai oublié de te demander si tu voulais quelque chose à boire. Ça fait un moment que j’ai pas eu d’invités.

\- C’est pas grave… T’as du lait ?

Harry s’immobilise. Il se souvient, petit à petit, il se souvient. Il a encore le goût sur sa langue. Il en rêve même la nuit, quelques fois.

\- J’ai du lait d’amande, il chuchote.

\- Beurk. De l’eau, alors, s’il te plaît.

Harry ouvre le réfrigérateur, s’empare d’une grande bouteille en verre remplie d’une eau glacée. Il remplit un verre qu’il lui apporte, et prend place près de lui, sur le canapé-lit. Il allume sa petite télévision, celle que Charlie avait acheté, leur première année. Elle est posée sur une petite caisse en bois. L’écran s’allume et éclaire un peu la pièce sombre. C’est un match de foot diffusé en direct. Louis murmure un « Oh putain » et s’empare de la télécommande. Il augmente un peu le volume et se penche vers l’avant, visiblement intéressé. En pleine partie, il prend tout de même le temps de demander à Harry :

\- Ça va, tu veux voir autre chose ou..

\- Non. Tu peux laisser le match.

\- Okay.

Ils regardent ensemble pendant un petit quart d’heure. Dehors, la pluie semble s’épuiser. L’odeur du repas se fraye un chemin jusqu’à eux. Entre temps, Harry se lève pour servir le dîner. Il remplit deux assiettes qu’il amène sur un plateau, avec la bouteille d’eau. Ils mangent en silence devant le match. Louis complimente sa cuisine, distraitement, sans quitter l’écran des yeux. Harry n’a pas la foi de parler en premier. Il ne suit pas vraiment le match, il attend seulement, il attend qu’il se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Il se dit, _peut-être après le dîner. Peut-être qu’il n’ose pas. Peut-être que ce sera à moi de l’attaquer en premier_. Il n’a pas envie. Il n’a pas envie de tout ruiner.

Une alerte silencieuse dans son téléphone lui rappelle de prendre ses médicaments. Il se lève et va les prendre dans la cuisine. Louis le regarde faire, discrètement, mais ne commente pas. Harry revient s’asseoir, un peu plus près.

Louis finit son assiette et entame rapidement son dessert.

\- C’était vraiment très bon… faudra que tu me donnes la recette… je la donnerai à Dan. Tu cuisines bien.

\- Merci, dit Harry, doucement, en prenant son assiette.

\- Je peux prendre une douche ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Je vais te montrer.

Et pendant qu’il est enfermé dans la salle de bain, Harry s’occupe en faisant la vaisselle et en nettoyant la cuisine. Il écoute le bruit du jet d’eau, s’efforce de ne rien s’imaginer. Il attache ses cheveux devant le petit miroir du couloir, songe brièvement à tout raser, puis se prend une bière dans le réfrigérateur.

Lorsque Louis sort enfin, une serviette autour de sa taille, Harry est tout seul dans le salon.

\- Je peux me changer dans ta chambre ? il demande avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, vas-y.

Il en ressort quelques instants plus tard, en vieux jogging et en t-shirt blanc, comme quand il était plus jeune. Mais son corps a changé, il n’est plus celui qu’il était à seize ans. Il semble avoir pris un peu de muscle; ce qui était fin et délicat il y a quelques années était devenu ferme et ciselé, visiblement bâti et modelé par le travail. De toute évidence, il rase sa barbe de très près; sa peau semble lisse, mais pas autant qu’avant. Il rejoint Harry sur le canapé, s’assoit et se tourne pour lui faire face. Ses cheveux sont trempés; les traces d’un peigne fin y sont encore visibles, et à la lumière d’une petite lampe du salon, sa boucle d’oreille brille. Harry remonte ses jambes sur le canapé, se tourne vers lui et attend, se prépare au pire.

\- Okay. Écoute, commence Louis. Je sais que tu m’en veux. Je suis pas con. Et je comprends. Mais si tu me laissais expliquer…

\- Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu m’as bloqué, dit Harry, tout doucement, sans oser le regarder.

\- J’avais peur.

\- T’avais peur. Et tu crois que je me sentais comment, moi ?

\- Je suis désolé. J’avais peur, il répète. J’étais pas prêt. Je savais pas si je pouvais gérer ça… T’étais tellement jeune, et.. et fragile, et t’avais besoin de tellement d’amour et d’attention et je savais pas si je pouvais te donner tout ça. Il faut que tu comprennes que j’étais paumé, à l’époque, j’essayais encore de savoir qui j’étais vraiment, et ce que je comptais faire à l’avenir, en étant…

\- J’étais pas petit, Harry proteste faiblement. J’étais pas fragile.

\- Si, tu l’étais, Harry. Tu l’étais, et y’a rien de mal.

Louis tend la main, soulève doucement son menton à l’aide de deux doigts et l’incite à le regarder. Ses yeux sont doux, rassurants, il n’y a plus la moindre trace de cette dureté que Harry avait si souvent l’habitude de voir.

\- Tu voulais juste.. Tu voulais grandir trop vite, et c’était malsain, tu disais que tu voulais être comme moi.. et c’était juste difficile à gérer, tu vois? Et puis qu’est-ce qu’il y a de bien, à grandir? Je l’ai jamais compris. On était bien, avant. Regarde-nous, maintenant. Et puis ta mère…

\- Oh, ma mère, maintenant…

\- Oui. Okay ? À cause de ta mère je me suis senti comme une merde. Elle savait, à propos de nous deux. Elle m’a fait croire que je t’avais… corrompu, ou je sais pas quoi.. et à l’époque je l’ai crue. Et même aujourd’hui, je crois qu’elle avait un peu raison, et…

\- Au lieu de me dire tout ça, tu m’as bloqué et tu m’as laissé sans réponse… Et corrompu, il répète, incrédule. Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait, même…

\- Je suis désolé d’avoir agi comme je l’ai fait. Vraiment. Je t’ai jamais détesté, Harry. C’est plutôt moi-même que je détestais. T'étais pas rien, pour moi. T'étais pas... une amourette de vacances ou une connerie de ce genre, pour moi, ça a compté. Mais je croyais que je pouvais pas te rendre heureux à l'époque.

\- Tu sais pas ce qui m’aurait rendu heureux ou pas. Je crois que je m’étais jamais senti aussi vivant qu’avec toi.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que t’es en train de me blâmer pour ce qui t’es arrivé ?

Harry se tait, d’abord. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il le dévisage, et ses traits se durcissent alors que la prise de conscience s’installe.

\- Il m’est rien arrivé.

\- Je sais, il dit simplement. Je sais ce qui s’est passé.

Harry pense immédiatement à Juliette. Il a envie de prendre son téléphone et de l’insulter par message, mais il se retient.

Louis remarque tout. Il remarque le sang qui afflue sous ses joues et les teint en rose. Il remarque son poing qui se referme autour du plaid en laine, ses jointures qui blanchissent, sa mâchoire qui se resserre. Alors il s’approche un peu.

\- Hey.. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

\- Je te blâme pas, dit Harry, finalement. T’as jamais été la raison pour laquelle...

\- Okay. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, tu veux en parler ?

\- J’étais triste… Et non, en fait, j’étais pas triste.

Louis lui accorde toute son attention. Les yeux dans les yeux, et, pour la première fois, Harry a l’impression qu’on le _voit_ vraiment, qu’on ne se contente pas de le regarder seulement. Quelques gouttes d’eau coulent le long de son cou et tachent son tee-shirt. Harry le trouve beau à en mourir. Il veut tendre la main et effleurer sa peau, essuyer les gouttes et l’embrasser, là, mais il ne le fait pas. Il continue de parler. Il parle, parce qu’il l’écoute. Il l’écoute sans rien attendre en retour, il l’écoute sans le juger, sans le blâmer pour être le lâche sans coeur qu'on l'a accusé d'être, sans rancœur dissimulée trop près de la surface.

\- J’étais même pas triste. C’est juste que je voyais pas l’intérêt de continuer. En janvier, quand j’étais chez mes parents à Bordeaux pour les fêtes, j’ai essayé de le faire chez eux. Et ma mère m’a trouvé.

L’une des mains de Louis trouve son chemin vers sa cheville; son pouce caresse sa peau exposée par son jean.

\- Pourquoi tu l’as fait chez tes parents ? Il chuchote.

À l’entente de cette question, le monde devient un peu plus flou, à travers les yeux de Harry qui se remplissent de larmes.

\- Parce que si je l’avais fait ici…Il se serait passé des semaines avant qu’on me retrouve… Et maintenant ma mère pense que je la déteste. Elle croit que j’ai fait ça exprès pour lui faire du mal, alors que pas du tout… Elle me fait plus confiance. Tout ce que je dis, à ses yeux, c’est des mensonges. Je regrette ce que j’ai fait.

\- … Tu sais quoi ? Si personne te l’a encore dit, je vais te le dire. Je suis content que tu sois en vie. Je suis sûr qu’il y a rien de plus difficile au monde que de reprendre sa vie après un truc pareil… et je suis fier de toi parce que t’es là.

Pour quelques douces secondes, Harry se permet de baisser un peu sa garde. Ses mots le touchent, apaisent son âme et ses maux. Il avait besoin de les entendre. Mais il sait aussi que la place de Louis, ce n’est pas ici. Qu’il repartira, lui et sa tendresse, lui et sa présence rassurante; il sera tout seul à nouveau. Il réalise doucement, et avec horreur, que Louis et lui n’avaient jamais été destinés à finir ensemble, qu’il était toujours de passage, qu’il n’apparaissait qu’aux points tournants de sa vie, qu’il peignait son monde de toutes les couleurs pour un bref et vif instant, toujours en été, manifestement, et qu’il disparaissait ensuite. Pris d’une amertume sans nom, tout à coup, Harry lui annonce qu’il va se coucher. Louis ne proteste pas; il semble comprendre. Il insiste tout de même pour prendre le canapé, et laisser son lit à Harry. 

La nuit est d’un silence à faire froid dans le dos. 

*

Ce silence se perpétue dans la petite matinée. Il est presque dix heures lorsque Harry ouvre les yeux. Il reste couché, fixe le vide, un bras qui pend au sol. Il repousse le plus possible le moment où il devra lui faire face à nouveau.

Il réalise bien vite qu’il n’avait pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Car dehors, il n’y a personne. Le canapé est dans sa position initiale. Rien ne traîne, ni ses affaires, ni la moindre trace de lui. _Il n’y a personne._

S’il y a quelques jours l’endroit lui semblait effroyablement vide, maintenant, sans Louis, il n’a même plus les mots pour le décrire.

L’époque où il ne ressentait rien lui manque. Ce matin-là, il a la gorge serrée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et une furieuse envie de tout fracasser.

Puis, contre le radiateur, dans un coin, il trouve le sweat vert que Louis portait la veille. Il s’approche, s’en saisit et, instinctivement, y enfouit son visage. Ça sent la lessive, _c’est tout._

Une clé s’introduit dans la serrure à l’entrée, puis la porte s’ouvre. Lorsque Louis fait son entrée, un sac en papier brun dans les mains et une baguette sous le bras, Harry est aux bords des larmes.

\- Hey, dit Louis, inquiet. Ça va ? Je suis sorti acheter de quoi faire le petit-déjeuner... T’as des trucs bizarres dans ta cuisine, j’avais pas trop confiance...

Harry souffle doucement. Il ne bouge pas, et Louis s’approche pour tout déposer sur la petite table basse.

\- Je croyais que t’étais parti, il lui avoue faiblement.

\- Non. Je suis là.

Il fait quelques pas, tend la main vers son visage, caresse sa joue, comme il avait l’habitude de faire, quand ils étaient jeunes.

\- Je suis là. Je suis pas parti.

Et Harry a l’impression d’avoir quatorze ans à nouveau. Fébrile, brûlant de milles envies, et assez téméraire pour les satisfaire, il s’approche et permet enfin à ses lèvres de retrouver les siennes. Il lâche le sweat vert, encadre son visage fin entre ses mains. Louis lui rend son baiser, cédant à son tour. Aussitôt, leurs mains se retrouvent partout, touchent à tout, et brûlent tout sur leur passage. C’est avide, passionné et ardent, entrecoupé de leurs souffles bruyants. Louis passe ses bras autour de son cou, et Harry fait glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau brûlante. Il se sépare de lui un instant :

\- S’te plaît…

Pour toute réponse, Louis reprend le baiser et, à reculons, à l’aveugle, les guide vers la petite chambre. Sur le chemin, ils se heurtent aux meubles, aux coins des murs, mais ne s’arrêtent pas. Dans la pièce, Louis prend les devants. Il le déshabille, l’allonge sur le lit, puis s’arrête. Il prend le temps de le regarder, d’admirer son corps dans toute sa splendeur; sa peau pâle comme le lait du Second Été, les mèches folles et bouclées qui collent à son front et à ses joues roses. Il s’assoit à cheval sur ses cuisses, sans voix, puis retire son propre tee-shirt. Il se penche, goûte à ses lèvres, à nouveau. Sa main se pose contre sa joue, agrippe son visage, son pouce s’enfonce et étire sa peau, le force à ouvrir la bouche pour lui. Il embrasse ses lèvres, y passe sa langue, y rencontre même la sienne, chaude et indocile, qui glisse dans sa bouche et caresse tous les recoins. Entre deux baisers, il chuchote :

\- T’as des capotes ?

\- Dans le tiroir.

Louis retient l’information, mais sait qu’il n’en aura pas besoin tout de suite. Ses lèvres retrouvent sa peau; généreuses et impatientes, elles effleurent et parcourent son corps, redessinent ses traits, ses courbes, ses galbes, les apprennent par cœur. Il le parsème de petits baisers, s’attarde sur ses mains, ses longs doigts fins et habiles, le creux de son cou, retrace le V sur son bas-ventre. Sa langue passe sur la traînée de poils fins sous son nombril.

\- T’es magnifique, putain.

\- Tais-toi, Harry murmure. 

\- T’es beau.. Regarde-toi…Comme t’es beau…

\- Arrête.

Il embrasse l’intérieur de ses cuisses, si douces et si blanches.

\- C’est vrai. Ça a toujours été vrai. T’es la plus belle personne que j’ai jamais vu… putain… je le pensais depuis le tout début… depuis la seconde où je t’ai vu… sur cette plage, Harry… T’es si beau. Et t’en doutes.. ça me brise le cœur.

Maintenant, Harry a un peu de mal à respirer. Il ne veut pas pleurer, il mord l’intérieur de ses joues. Il a envie de lui; tellement, et depuis tellement longtemps, mais il ne sait pas si un jour, il le laissera l'aimer sans être convaincu qu'il ne mérite rien de tout cela.

Et dans un mouvement inattendu, Louis embrasse son sexe, de la base jusqu’au bout, s’y attarde, y goûte un peu, sans pudeur, sans la moindre cupidité, comme s’il savourait quelque chose de divin, et un peu interdit. Il remonte vers son visage, l’embrasse furtivement, se plonge dans ses yeux. C’est un vert qu’il n’a jamais réussi à oublier. Une couleur qu’il a recherché chez tant d’autres, sans jamais la retrouver.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? Il chuchote.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes. J’ai envie de toi. 

Louis cesse de respirer. Harry lui prend la main, embrasse ses doigts, en prend deux entre ses lèvres. Et son regard dit tout.

Ils font l’amour ce matin-là, et c’est doux. Le silence est entrecoupé de longs soupirs, de faibles gémissements, de petits mots chuchotés, qui se perdent entre les draps désordonnés, que le soleil réchauffe de bon cœur. Ils s’embrassent, s’étreignent et se caressent, sans avidité, doucement, comme si le temps ne s’écoulait plus. Harry ne se souvient pas avoir vécu meilleure étreinte. Ses coups de quinze minutes… étaient de coups de quinze minutes. Toujours brutaux, droit au but, et ces hommes n’avaient qu’une seule chose en tête.

Après l’amour, ils restent au lit. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, il les éclabousse, s'infiltre avec eux, lueur dorée de leur enfance qui met en évidence les faibles taches de rousseur sur le visage de Louis. Ils ont repoussé les draps et se câlinent, corps contre corps, peau contre peau, bras et jambes entremêlés, sans barrière ni moyen de se cacher. Harry caresse son pied avec le sien, et le regarde; on aurait dit qu’il dormait, là, dans ses bras. Il sent son sexe contre sa cuisse, il ne veut plus jamais bouger. Il laisse ses doigts se promener le long de sa colonne vertébrale; son dos est doux, lisse comme au premier jour. Il aime ce creux, plus bas, juste avant la courbe de ses fesses. Quelques fois, quand il le regarde, son corps lui fait penser à ces statues grecques dans le musée, celles dont on n’arrive pas à croire qu’elles sont faites en pierre, tant leurs formes et leurs poses sont réalistes. Il embrasse ses cheveux qui lui chatouillent un peu le visage, puis son oreille gauche. Il touche à la petite boucle d’oreille, qui brille toujours autant.

\- Ça date de quand, ça ? Il murmure.

Louis ouvre les yeux et redresse la tête pour mieux le voir.

\- Trois ans. J’ai fait le trou tout seul, comme un grand.

Harry rigole un peu.

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Je sais pas… J’en avais envie. Je trouvais ça stylé.

\- Ça aurait pu s’infecter.

\- Mais ça _s’est_ infecté…

\- T’es con.

\- Oui. Tu l’aimes, hein ?

\- Mhm. Je l’aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

\- Ça t’excite ?

Harry éclate de rire; Louis écoute les vibrations en collant son autre oreille à son torse. Il sourit, apaisé.

\- Carrément. Je crois que je l’ai vue avant de te voir, toi.

\- Donc je te la laisse et je pars ?

\- On fait comme ça.

Le temps passe, il passe, si lentement. Dehors, tout va plus vite, mais ils n’en sauraient rien. La chambre est un îlot de calme au milieu de la ville agitée. Louis s’absente un instant, leur ramène à manger dans la chambre. Ils mangent nus sur le lit, échappent des miettes de pain un peu partout, mais cela ne semble pas les perturber. Ils parlent, discutent, rêvent à voix haute, se retrouvent, se câlinent et s’embrassent, et souhaitent ne faire plus qu’un. Ils quittent à peine la chambre ce jour-là. 

Ils refont l’amour, le soir venu. Louis en avait rêvé, de ce moment-là. Il en avait rêvé, de voir son visage entre ses jambes, de passer ses mains à travers ses longs cheveux, de les tirer un peu, de voir ses lèvres roses autour de son sexe. Il aurait pu en pleurer. Sa main glisse sur sa joue, son pouce retrace ses lèvres, comme il l’a fait, mille fois auparavant.

Louis soupire enfin, satisfait. Ses doigts agrippent encore une épaisse poignée de cheveux; sa bouche le libère. Harry embrasse le creux de ses cuisses, son aine, le bas de son ventre, y laisse des traces humides avec sa langue. Louis le regarde, le coude appuyé contre le matelas pour se soutenir, les sourcils froncés et le regard plein de questions, mais un peu attendri, aussi. Harry repose sa tête contre sa cuisse et ferme les yeux, ses lèvres ne sont qu’à quelques millimètres de son sexe, mais il ne bouge plus.

Il lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes. Je veux pas être tout seul.

Louis ne répond pas. Lui non plus ne veut pas partir. Mais depuis un an et demi, il n’était plus maître de sa vie.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il va se doucher, puis s’habille et quitte l’appartement pour aller acheter des cigarettes. Il promet de revenir, et Harry le croit, car il a laissé toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre. Harry en profite pour se laver et manger un peu, aussi. Il sort sur le balcon en serviette et frissonne lorsque le vent souffle sur sa peau tiède. Des gouttelettes d’eau coulent le long de son cou, de sa poitrine blanche parsemée de petites marques rouges que Louis a créé sur sa peau. Il ne veut pas penser à demain.

Ils se retrouvent au lit, quand Louis rentre. Harry le laisse fumer dans sa chambre, et puis lui pique une clope au passage. Il s’adosse au mur.

\- Je veux t’accompagner à la gare, demain.

\- Ça tombe bien, alors. Je veux que tu sois là.

Harry tire une latte, souffle un nuage de fumée dans la direction opposée. Il coince la cigarette entre deux doigts et croise les bras.

\- On se reverra ?

\- Si tu veux de moi, oui.

*

Le matin suivant, Harry leur prépare le petit-déjeuner, qu’il ramène encore une fois à la chambre. Louis est réveillé, et lui sourit, le visage a moitié enfoui contre l’oreiller.

\- Bonjour, lui dit Harry en déposant le grand plateau sur le lit.

\- Salut.

\- Tu veux vraiment pas essayer le lait d’amande ?

\- Non, Louis rigole doucement, et se redresse un peu. J’aime pas vos vies.

\- Qui, nous ?

\- Tu sais qui.

Harry vient s’asseoir près de lui.

\- Je te fais goûter, alors ? Il propose, à voix basse.

\- Je changerai pas d’avis, mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Satisfait, Harry se saisit du seul petit verre de lait posé sur le plateau et en prend une longue gorgée. Louis sourit comme un idiot et s’appuie contre l’oreiller. Il entrouvre les lèvres et attend. Harry s’approche, déverse tranquillement tout le liquide dans sa bouche. Louis l’avale rapidement.

\- Verdict ?

\- Ignoble. Mais…

Il pointe discrètement son entrejambe, et Harry peut très bien voir la bosse dans son caleçon.

\- Je t’aide ?

*

À midi, ils sont encore au lit. Harry retrouve sa juste place dans ses bras, la tête appuyée contre son torse nu, leurs doigts entrelacés. Ses cheveux luisent sous la lumière, tout éparpillés contre la peau de son aîné. Ses cils sont longs, et touchent ses joues lorsque ses yeux sont fermés. Ils parlent de tout ce qui leur passe par la tête, de tout, sauf de ce qui est important.

\- C’était bien, ce weekend, Harry dit, sans arrière-pensée.

\- Oui, c’était pas mal. Un weekend à Paris, nourri logé, et cetera.

\- T’es con…

\- Non, mais plus sérieusement.. Tu sais pourquoi j'aime être ici ? 

\- Dis.

\- Tu vois, Paris, c'est grand. C'est très grand. Tu peux être qui tu veux. En général, personne viendra te faire chier. Ils ont autre chose à foutre. Ici, je me sens petit. Carrément insignifiant. C'est bizarre, mais j'aime bien. Tu ressens pas la même chose ?

\- Si. Un peu. Toi, si t'avais le choix, tu vivrais ici.

\- Si j'avais le choix, si j'avais le choix. Les choses que je ferais.

\- Je comprends.

\- Il y a autre chose dont tu veux parler avec moi en face à face ?

_Bien sûr._ Mais Harry répond :

\- Non.

\- D’accord. De toute façon… On se parlera. Je t’oublie pas.

\- …Qu’est-ce qui est différent, maintenant ?

\- Bah… On est grands, quoi.

\- Ce sera quand même compliqué.

\- Je suis prêt à essayer. T’aimerais qu’on essaie ? Il demande, en caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

\- Mhm.

\- Mhm oui ?

\- Oui.

Louis dépose un dernier baiser sur ses doigts.

\- Faut que j’y aille.

Il tend le bras vers le sol, ramasse son sweat vert foncé, celui qu’il portait à son arrivée.

\- Tu veux le garder ?

Harry sourit contre sa peau.

*

Ils font le trajet ensemble jusqu’à Gare de Lyon. Harry ne parle pas beaucoup, fidèle à son habitude. Il lui achète de quoi manger sur la route; à la caisse, Louis le remercie d’un petit baiser sur la joue.

Ils se tiennent près du quai, à quelques minutes du départ du TGV Besançon-Viotte. Un flot de voyageurs s’écoule autour d’eux, les dépasse, les contourne. On annonce les départs imminents. Harry ne veut pas dire au revoir; il le regarde seulement, s’imprègne de son image et souhaite que le temps s’arrête. Mais sur la grande horloge de la gare, les aiguilles tournent sans se soucier d’eux.

\- T'es pas tout seul, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesce. À bout de mots, Louis le prend seulement dans ses bras, le serre aussi fort qu’il peut. Il est presque sur la pointe des pieds, et il se plait à respirer dans son cou une odeur qu’il ne saurait décrire, qui était simplement _Harry_. Il est certain qu’il peut sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

Si Harry lui demandait : _Pourquoi moi ?_

Louis lui répondrait : _Parce que t’as trop d’amour à donner et qu’il est mal placé, que j’y goûte trop et toi pas assez. Parce que je te connais, que tu me connais. Parce que t’es un morceau de la vie que j’avais et que j’aurai plus jamais. Parce que t’es beau. Parce que t’es beau. Parce que t’es beau._

Ils se séparent sans un mot. Harry le laisse partir, et il le regarde monter à bord. Il reste debout sur le quai, seul, mais le coeur vibrant d'un espoir nouveau.


	4. Épilogue - Le Premier Hiver

Les mille couleurs et la touffeur ardente de l’été s’évanouissent et cèdent leur place à un automne tiède et plutôt court. Puis l’hiver s’installe silencieusement dans la capitale.

Au début du mois de décembre, à l’intérieur d’un petit café rustique dans le 5e, Harry est assis, seul à table, près de la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue des Fossés-Saint-Jacques. Il n’y est que depuis une petite dizaine de minutes, son ordinateur portable ouvert et ses cahiers éparpillés autour de lui. Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Il le sort, et lit le message de « Lou **💙** »

**11 :21 ✉** _bb t’es occupé? je peux t’appeler ?_

**11 :22 ✉** _J’étudie._ _Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

**11 :22 ✉** _rien! je veux entendre ta voix._

**11 :23 ✉** _Appelle-moi, je peux faire une pause._

Au même moment, on lui apporte sa commande : une tasse fumante de thé vert, qu’il laisse de côté pour l’instant. Son téléphone se met à sonner et il s’empresse de répondre.

\- Allô ?

\- Hey. Je t’ai manqué ?

Harry ne contient pas son sourire.

\- Pas vraiment, non. On s’est parlés hier soir.

\- Bon, c’est pas grave. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va, oui.

\- Tu souris ? Je t’entends sourire.

\- Oui, je souris… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Tu retournes à Bordeaux pour Noël ?

\- Non, j’crois pas. Je comptais rester chez moi.

\- Hors de question. Je t’invite, alors. Viens à la maison pour les fêtes, tu regretteras pas.

\- …. C’est gentil. Je verrai.

\- Tu me manques. Je veux te voir. Penses-y, d’accord ?

\- D’accord. Toi aussi, tu me manques.

\- Je te rappelle ce soir ?

\- Oui. Si tu peux.

\- À toute à l’heure, alors. Bisous. Fais attention à toi.

\- Bisous.

Il raccroche et garde son téléphone entre ses mains, l’appuie sur son menton, pensif. Dehors, quelques maigres flocons de neige se sont mis à tomber. Ils fondent dès l’instant où ils touchent le sol.

Il repense à sa proposition. Il mentirait s’il se disait que cela ne l’avait pas fortement séduit. L’idée de passer ne serait-ce qu’une poignée de jours avec Louis lui plaît énormément. Ils n’ont eu que quelques rares occasions de se voir, depuis la fin de l’été. Deux fois, en septembre. Et une fois, à la mi-novembre. Chaque fois, c’était Louis qui venait à Paris pour un weekend. Et chaque fois, la séparation était plus difficile.

Ils se parlaient presque tous les jours au téléphone; Harry attendait ces moments avec tant d’impatience que lorsqu’il entendait enfin sa voix après une longue journée de cours ou de travail, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il aimait le laisser en haut-parleur pendant qu’il cuisinait. C’était comme s’il était là, avec lui. Et la nuit, il n’était pas rare qu’il s’endorme au téléphone, son sweat vert serré contre lui. Ils s’étaient rapprochés plus que de raison. Ils se confiaient, se disaient tout, et semblaient vouloir rattraper le temps perdu, qui lui, se comptait en années.

Malgré tout, Harry n’était pas dupe. Il savait que Louis n’était, et ne serait jamais la solution miracle à sa situation. Les jours difficiles, comme il les appelait, n’étaient plus aussi nombreux qu’avant, mais ils existaient, et prenaient un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler. Quelques fois, il ne quitte pas son lit, ne mange rien, ne bouge pas, et ignore les appels et les messages de tout le monde.

Louis comprend. Il comprend comme Charlie comprenait, et Harry n’aurait pas pu demander mieux.

Il songe à accepter immédiatement, à lui dire : _Oui, bien sûr que je veux passer Noël avec toi_. Mais il y a sa mère. Il n’a pas parlé à Anne depuis qu’elle a quitté son appartement en août. Il parle à Gemma, et à Robin, quelques fois, et il imagine que c’est de cette manière qu’elle s’assure qu’il est encore vivant. Il ne sait pas s’il est prêt à lui faire face, à retourner chez lui, à s’excuser, à gérer tout cela.

Dans son téléphone, il a une note dans laquelle, au fil des jours, il écrit, réécrit, efface et reformule ce qu’il veut lui dire. Il compte lui envoyer un message dès qu’il sera satisfait de ce texte. Pour le moment, il n’ose pas.

Sa décision est vite prise.

*

C’était quelques jours avant Noël. Le train de dix heures ralentit et s’immobilise à la gare de Poligny. Ce n’était rien de grandiose : les rails traversent une plateforme devant un bâtiment qui s’apparente davantage à une maison de la petite commune qu’à autre chose. Accroché à un mur en béton, un panneau bleu à moitié enseveli sous la neige indique le nom de la station.

Harry récupère son bagage et descend sur la plateforme. Ses chaussures ne sont pas faites pour la neige; l’eau s’infiltre déjà. Il trouve Louis qui l’attend, adossé au mur, une jambe appuyée contre les briques, concentré sur son portable. Il a les cheveux un peu humides, négligemment coiffés, et ne porte qu’un jogging et son éternel vieux pull gris dont la fermeture éclair remonte jusqu’au menton.

Son visage s’illumine dès qu’il aperçoit Harry sur le quai. Il range son portable et s’approche, les yeux brillant d’excitation. Sans perdre de temps, il encadre son visage de ses mains et l’embrasse. Plus loin, sur le quai, deux vieux locaux les regardent avec dédain, mais ne commentent pas.

Ils se séparent après ce qui semble être une éternité. Louis n’a pas perdu son sourire; il sait que la couleur rose sur les joues de Harry n’est pas due au froid. Il le regarde, ahuri d’abord. Cachés sous son bonnet, ses cheveux sont visiblement beaucoup plus courts. Quelques boucles s’échappent sur le côté.

\- T’as tout coupé ?!

\- Apparemment, oui.

\- Alors là… C’était quand ?

\- Y’a une semaine, je crois ? Il murmure en posant ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Louis.

\- Tu m’as rien dit.

\- T’aimes ?

\- Bah montre, je sais pas. Pas de photos, pas de « Je vais chez le coiffeur, à toute », rien…

Harry sourit et retire son bonnet, passant une main habile à travers ses mèches courtes pour se recoiffer. Louis le contemple en silence.

\- J’adore, il dit. Toute façon, t’es beau, quoi que tu fasses.

\- Merci.

\- Tes bandanas me manquent. Tu les ramèneras ?

\- Peut-être un jour.

Louis lui prend la main et ils quittent la gare ensemble. De sa poche, il sort les clés de la voiture. Ils s’y installent, et Louis étouffe un bâillement avant de mettre la clé dans le contact.

\- T’as pas dormi ?

\- Non. J’avais trop hâte de te voir.

Harry ne répond pas, mais il croit bien qu’il pourrait mourir d’amour pour lui.

\- J’ai ramené des cadeaux pour les filles. Et pour Ernest aussi, je l’ai pas oublié.

Louis démarre et s’engage sur une petite route.

\- Fallait pas te casser la tête avec ça…

\- Si, ça fait plaisir.

\- C’est trop gentil, il dit doucement. Merci, vraiment.

Le reste du chemin se fait en silence; le bourdonnement constant et rassurant du moteur et les petites secousses de la route pavée rythment leur trajet.

Harry s’autorise à le regarder à mi-chemin. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, parce qu’il ne le remarque pas. Il se dit qu’il a l’air beaucoup plus vieux. Avant, il aurait trouvé cela palpitant. Aujourd’hui, il s’inquiète.

Le bruit du clignotant lui signale qu’ils s’apprêtent à tourner dans une petite rue. Ils sont arrivés. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, il revoit la maison. Et en hiver, tout est différent.

L’ardeur et les couleurs de l’été sont étouffées sous une couverture blanche et épaisse. Le silence est assourdissant.

\- Ça va ? Harry demande tout bas.

\- Bah oui, il répond et lui sourit. Tu viens ?

À l’intérieur, les salutations semblent durer des heures. Harry dit bonjour à tout le monde et a un peu de mal à croire qu’ils aient tous autant grandi. Les filles sont de vraies jeunes femmes, et les petits ne sont plus si petits. Ils lui disent bonjour par politesse, mais ne semblent pas vraiment se souvenir de lui. Harry salue aussi Dan, qui paraît heureux de le voir, qui lui dit qu’il a beaucoup grandi et que Louis parle de lui sans cesse.

On a beau l’accueillir chaleureusement, on a beau sourire et rire et plaisanter et jouer autour de lui, cela ne l’empêche pas de ressentir que quelque chose de crucial manque à cette maison. Ce n’est pas tabou : il y a des photos d’elle sur les murs et on la mentionne à tout va. Mais il se souvient de ses vacances, de ses quinze ans, de sa gentillesse et de sa bienveillance, de l’amour incommensurable qu’elle avait pour ses enfants, et il n’arrive pas à être complètement à l’aise.

Au déjeuner, tout le monde se rassemble autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. La table est très animée et autour de lui, on parle beaucoup. Charlotte et Félicité venaient de rentrer de Genève il y a quelques jours à peine, et rattrapaient visiblement le temps perdu; leur frère et sœurs leur racontent leur vie, et Harry les écoute, attendri.

Il apprend par Dan que la maison allait être vendue et qu’ils emménageraient à Paris au début de l’année qui arrivait. Ils voulaient passer un dernier Noël ici.

\- C’est pour les petits, surtout, Charlotte explique en resservant Harry. Si on bouge à Paris, Dan aura plus à voyager autant, il sera avec eux beaucoup plus souvent. Et pour Louis, aussi. Qu’il reprenne sa vie en main, ce sera mieux pour lui.

Le concerné ne réagit pas. Depuis que la maison a été mentionnée, il se tait. Il se contente de finir son assiette sans lever la tête. Et même la main de Harry sur son genou, sous la table, ne réussit pas à le faire réagir.

Un peu avant l’heure du coucher, ils se retrouvent seuls dans la chambre de Louis. Harry est assis au sol et lui montre ce qu’il a ramené pour tout le monde.

Depuis son lit, allongé sur le ventre, Louis le regarde et lui sourit, le visage appuyé sur un coussin, les yeux qui brillent un peu. Harry connait bien cette expression; elle est loin d’être sincère. Alors, il lâche tout et va le rejoindre au lit. Il se blottit contre lui, l’enlace et le serre fort.

\- Dis-moi ce qui va pas.

\- J’veux pas partir. J’veux pas qu’il vende la maison. Je veux pas partir. C’est égoïste de dire ça, mais je sais pas, je veux pas y penser.

Louis lui explique, la gorge serrée, que la seule raison pour laquelle il était autant attaché à cet endroit, c’était parce que sa mère y était toujours présente, partout où il regardait. Il lui avoue qu’il aurait très bien pu poursuivre ses études à Paris, que Dan se serait débrouillé pour les petits, en réalité. Que c’était plutôt sa propre décision s’il était revenu vivre ici. Il dormait encore dans le lit de sa mère, tout seul, presque toutes les nuits. Les premiers jours, il ne l’avait même pas quitté.

\- J’avais encore besoin d’elle. Et les autres aussi. Tellement.

Harry était l’une des rares personnes qui pouvait comprendre. Et toute la nuit, il le réconforte, et lui rappelle qu’il a le droit de vivre, lui aussi. Qu’une vie, c’était terriblement court, qu’il devait le savoir; ils ont tous les deux grandi beaucoup trop vite.

\- Que tu sois ici… ou ailleurs, de toute façon, elle sera toujours là avec toi. Et tu le sais. Je me rappelle… elle te disait qu’elle savait que cette vie-là, c’était pas pour toi. Elle voulait que tu vives ta vie, toi aussi… pas vrai ?

\- Si…

\- T’étais pas heureux à Paris ?

\- Si. Vraiment.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’elle dirait, tu crois?...

Louis ne répond pas à sa question. Au fond, il sait que c’était pour le mieux. Il reprendrait ses études, et il verrait Harry beaucoup plus souvent. Cela le rassure un peu. Dehors, le vent d’hiver siffle à travers la fenêtre.

\- Je verrai pas d’autres étés dans cette maison.

*

Noël chez eux est étrangement chaleureux. Harry ne sait pas exactement à quoi il s’attendait, mais il est plutôt agréablement surpris de voir toute la famille aussi heureuse ce jour-là. Les plus petits se moquent un peu de Louis qui venait tout juste d’avoir vingt-trois ans, le traitent de _vieux pépé_ et lui demandent de leur raconter l’époque de la guerre et celle des dinosaures. La montagne de cadeaux sous le sapin devient rapidement un océan de papiers d’emballages et de boîtes en carton : le grand salon est vite enseveli.

Et au milieu de tout cette douceur méritée et de cette bonne humeur immuable, Harry trouve le courage d’envoyer un message à sa mère. Il lui écrit simplement « Joyeux Noël, Maman », puis laisse son portable de côté pour aider Ernest à mettre les piles correctement dans ses nouveaux jeux. Louis le rejoint sur le canapé, l’enlace par derrière et le serre contre lui. Il pose son menton contre son épaule, l’embrasse rapidement sur la joue et lui chuchote :

\- Merci pour eux, bébé. Merci pour les cadeaux, et merci d’être là.

Harry tourne la tête et l’embrasse furtivement sur les lèvres. Un peu plus loin, près du sapin, curieuse, Doris les regarde silencieusement tout en déballant son dernier cadeau. Charlotte commence à ranger tout ce qui traîne, non pas sans leur jeter quelques coups d’œil amusés. Elle regarde Félicité, puis les regarde, eux, et Louis les remarque bien vite.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as, toi ? Il demande, et se met à sourire lorsqu’elle sourit.

\- Rien ! Elle s’exclame. Je repensais à l’Espagne, ça me fait rire, je sais pas. T’as fait chier tout le monde, mais vraiment tout le monde, quoi… T’avais qu’à nous le dire, qu’il te plaisait à l’époque. On t’aurait aidé à le conquérir, et tout.

\- … Pars, va loin, s’il te plaît.

\- Mais c’est vrai ! Elle se met à rire, et ses sœurs l’imitent. J’sais pas, t’aimes quelqu’un, t’es un minimum sympa avec lui. Mais toi… Limite, il avait peur de toi, le pauvre.

\- Bon, arrête, c’est plus drôle, maintenant.

\- Excuse-nous. Joyeux Noël, Harry. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Lottie n’arrête pas de rire pour autant et quitte la pièce.

\- Ignore-la, Harry, il lui chuchote au creux de l’oreille.

\- Non, elle est drôle.

\- Moi, je suis pas drôle ?

\- Bof. Quand tu veux.

Au même instant, le téléphone de Harry se met à sonner. Il le regarde sur la table : le nom de sa mère s’affiche, et il arrête de respirer pendant un moment. Louis le laisse partir et il se lève doucement, s’en saisit et quitte la pièce pour s’enfermer dans l’une des salles de bains. Il s’adosse au lavabo, rassemble tout son courage et répond enfin à l’appel. Sa voix tremble un peu lorsqu’il parle :

\- … Allô ?

\- Harry…

Comme prévu, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

\- Maman… Je suis désolé, pardon, excuse-moi.

Elle ne répond pas, et il l’entend pleurer doucement de l’autre côté du fil. Il essaie de se souvenir de ce qu’il a pu écrire dans ses notes.

\- Maman, je te déteste pas. J’ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, je te promets. Je suis désolé. Je t’aime.

\- … Je t’aime aussi, Harry.

\- Je t’aime. Je devais juste… Je devais reprendre ma vie… Et j’ai encore besoin de toi, j’aurai toujours besoin de toi… C’est juste… C’est juste que je suis plus petit… et maintenant je veux aller mieux et t’as pas à t’inquiéter, vraiment, je te promets.

Il essuie ses larmes avec sa main, prends le temps de respirer et de réfléchir.

\- Je sais, mon amour… Je l’ai compris.

\- Okay.

\- Où est-ce que tu es, tu es tout seul chez toi ?

\- Non. Je suis avec Lou.. avec.. chez les Tomlinson. Je passe Noël chez eux.

\- Ah bon…D’accord, mon ange… Joyeux Noël, alors. Je t’aime. Passe à la maison, si tu peux. Avant de reprendre les cours.

\- J’essaierai.

\- Je te rappellerai, d'accord ? Je te passe ta soeur ?

*

Le matin de son départ, le lendemain du Nouvel An, Harry est tout seul dans la chambre de Louis. Assis par terre, il rassemble ses affaires, plie des vêtements dans sa valise, et s’efforce de ne pas penser au fait qu’il y a un an, jour pour jour, il avait essayé de mettre fin à sa vie.

Il peut entendre les voix étouffées de tout le monde dans la cuisine, plus loin. Louis prenait une douche et comptait le rejoindre pour préparer ses affaires : il venait à Paris avec lui pour un petit weekend, persuadé que cela lui ferait du bien. Quand ils se retrouvaient là-bas, seulement tous les deux, à l’abri du petit appartement dans le quinzième, ils vivaient les moments les plus paisibles de leur vie : havre de paix hors du temps, c’était quelque chose qui s’apparentait de loin au bonheur.

Alors qu’il plie ses pulls en laine, la porte s’ouvre et Doris fait quelques pas timides à l’intérieur. Sa chevelure rousse habituellement toute bouclée et laissée à l’air libre était attachée en une longue natte, et ses mèches étaient retenues par un petit serre-tête rose offert par l’une de ses sœurs.

\- Salut ? Harry tourne la tête et lui sourit. Tu veux rentrer ?

Elle fait oui de la tête.

\- Viens, alors. Je fais ma valise.

Elle grimpe sur le lit de Louis et s’allonge sur le côté, le regarde faire en silence pendant quelques minutes.

\- Louis, c’est ton amoureux ? Elle demande de sa petite voix fluette.

\- Mh... Oui.

\- Pour de vrai, comme les grands ?

\- Pour de vrai, comme les grands.

\- Tu sais que... Lottie elle m’a raconté. Quand Louis il était petit, il avait embrassé un garçon à l’école, et puis les autres, ils les ont vus et ils voulaient pas se mêler de leurs affaires alors ils l’ont tapé. Et ils lui ont fait vraiment mal. Moi j’étais trop petite, même peut être que j’étais même pas née. Mais j’ai encore de la peine depuis que Lottie m’a dit l’histoire.

\- Oui je sais. Il m’a raconté, tout ça. Ces histoires-là, ça arrive tout le temps.

\- Les gens ils sont méchants pour rien. Moi je suis contente que t’es son amoureux, t’es gentil. Dis, tu connais ma maman qui est au ciel ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je suis sûre qu’elle t’aimerait.

*

Se souvenant de cette proposition qui lui avait assez plu, Harry décide d’emmener Louis au Louvre, le samedi. Ils n’ont pas l’habitude de sortir ni de jouer aux touristes lors des weekends où Louis est en ville. Ils préfèrent les passer à l’intérieur, cuisiner ensemble, manger, faire l’amour, parler, regarder la télé, et passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry voulait faire quelque chose de différent.

Il lui fait sa propre petite visite guidée, comme Louis le lui avait demandé, un jour, en été. Il lui montre ses pièces préférées, lui raconte leur histoire, sans aller trop loin dans les détails, et Louis l’écoute avec attention; lorsqu’il parle de ce qui le passionne, ses yeux brillent d’une lueur qu’il n’avait jamais vue jusqu’ici. Et rien que pour la revoir, il lui demande de développer.

Ce jour-là, il fait bon : un peu tiède, et sans vent. Ils se promènent dans les petites rues, se moquent discrètement des touristes, s’arrêtent pour manger une crêpe, et reprennent leur balade. Ils achètent de quoi faire le repas du soir, et alors que Louis lui demande de choisir entre deux marques de pâtes, Harry réalise qu’il est peut-être enfin heureux. Il n’en est pas tout à fait sûr, il voyait peut-être la vie en rose pour un petit bout de temps, et peut-être bien que ce n’était que des illusions, que tout cela prendrait fin, comme tous les étés, qu’eux deux, ça ne durerait pas : il n’en avait, très franchement, aucune idée. Mais il savait que, là, tout de suite, il _allait bien_. Et il se permet d’oublier un peu le lendemain.

En fin d’après-midi, après une longue marche sur les Grands Boulevards, leurs pas les mènent sur la Place de l’Opéra. Ils s’assoient sur les marches devant l’Académie Nationale de Musique.

Ils regardent vivre la ville.

Et devant eux, un homme joue de la guitare et entame la dernière partie d’une chanson, son chapeau posé à l’envers sur le trottoir, déjà plein de quelques pièces. Il joue une mélodie que Louis reconnaît tout de suite, qu’il associe sans plus attendre à sa mère, et dont les paroles semblent leur parler. Harry aussi la reconnaît, et le souvenir de ses quinze ans, d’une chaude soirée de juillet dans le grand jardin, lui revient en mémoire. 

_Un jour ou l'autre il faudra qu'il y ait la guerre_  
_On le sait bien_  
_On n'aime pas ça, mais on ne sait pas quoi faire_  
_On dit c'est le destin_  
  
_Tant pis pour le Sud_  
_C'était pourtant bien_  
_On aurait pu vivre_  
_Plus d'un million d'années_  
  
_Et toujours en été._


End file.
